Meurtre dans la famille
by Carbo Queen
Summary: Traduction, post saison 3. Mary Watson a disparu et John a caché certaines choses à Sherlock...
1. Chapitre 1

**Attention : **Cette fic dépeint une relation amoureuse entre des personnes du même sexe. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, merci de passer votre chemin ! En outre, cette histoire contient des scènes à caractère sexuel et est destinée à un lectorat majeur (et vacciné, mais ça je m'en fiche, c'est pour votre bien à vous ! ;-) ).

**Note de la traductrice :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de la merveilleuse fic _Murder in the Family_, écrite par OTP221B. Vous trouverez l'histoire originale sur le site Archive Of Our Own (le lien est sur mon profil). J'ai vraiment adoré cette fic et je suis super enthousiaste de la traduire. Merci beaucoup à OTP221B de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de le faire. J'espère que mon travail sera à la hauteur de son œuvre !

Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai écrit une recommandation plus complète sur cette fanfiction sur mon petit site Sherlock-fanfic (voir le lien sur mon profil). Pour vous résumer ici mon opinion en quelques mots bien choisis : cette histoire est trop géniale ! ! ! Bref, ça met la pression pour la traductrice…

Je remercie aussi du fond du cœur ma bêta lectrice, la charmante Rose Atsamy. Elle a su débusquer les dernières fautes camouflées dans ce texte grâce à sa vision d'aigle. On l'applaudit bien fort !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur :** Une petite partie d'une œuvre plus longue. Les chapitres se présenteront sous la forme de courtes scènes car j'écris cette fanfic sur mon téléphone portable pendant que je prends les transports en commun. Bien à vous !

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 1**

**...**

Dix-sept marches jusqu'au sommet, je trébuchai sur trois d'entre elles dans ma hâte de monter l'escalier. Je manquai de tomber en passant le seuil de notre appartement et m'appuyai sur l'encadrement de la porte pour m'empêcher de trembler.

« Sherlock ! »

Je m'étais attendu à le trouver dans son fauteuil, fronçant les sourcils en lisant les journaux du matin. À onze heures et quart, il était possible qu'il soit encore au lit, mais peu probable. Il n'était pas un gros dormeur.

« Sherlock ! »

Je me forçai à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, même si j'aurais vraiment préféré retourner dans la rue, continuer les recherches. La porte était fermée, mais celle de la salle de bain aussi et j'entendais l'eau couler.

« Sherlock ! » Je martelai la porte de la salle de bain. « Sherlock ! »

Le bruit de l'eau cessa. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma cage thoracique. Il ouvrit la porte, laissant s'échapper un nuage de vapeur à l'odeur de savon, et baissa les yeux vers moi, son corps ridiculement grand caché par une serviette nouée à la hâte autour de ses hanches trop maigres.

« John ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis s'étrécirent. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est Mary, me forçai-je à répondre calmement malgré ma gorge serrée. Je ne la trouve nulle part. »

...

* * *

...

« Nulle part est une généralisation approximative. » déclara-t-il une fois habillé. Il enfila son manteau tandis que je contemplais à travers la fenêtre la rue en contrebas. « Depuis quand est-elle partie ? Où as-tu regardé exactement ? John ! Concentre-toi ! » Je réalisai que mon poing était serré autour des rideaux et me forçai à relâcher ma prise.

« Je suppose que tu as essayé son téléphone ?

\- Plusieurs fois, je ne suis pas un foutu idiot. Elle ne répond pas. Les textos, pareil. »

Je me détournai de la fenêtre, impatient, attendant pendant qu'il empochait son propre mobile et nouait une écharpe autour de sa nuque. Ses doigts étaient longs, élégants, et bien moins tremblants que les miens. Il surprit mon regard. Je détournai les yeux, fusillant plutôt du regard le crâne sur la cheminée.

« Dépêche-toi, tu veux ? » Le crâne ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais Sherlock si :

« Depuis quand ?

\- Hier soir. Elle est sortie boire un verre avec les filles. C'était mon tour de passer le vendredi soir à garder le bébé, tu sais. Je me suis endormi sur le canapé. » Pendant que notre fille dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre d'enfant, je comatais devant la télé. « Quand je me suis réveillé, elle n'était pas à la maison. Et Mary ne rentre jamais tard. Elle ne me fait pas encore confiance pour changer les couches. » Je relevai la tête.

Sherlock me fixait toujours, ses étranges yeux bleus réduits à deux fentes. Il regardait à travers moi, vraiment, perdu pour une seconde dans ses propres pensées. Ou du moins c'est ce que je croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse la pièce en deux enjambées rapides et attrape mon poignet.

« Aïe ! Ouah, Sherlock ! » Je savais que je ne pourrais pas le lui cacher plus de cinq minutes, raison pour laquelle j'avais évité sa compagnie ces derniers temps. Mais avec la disparition de Mary, plus rien n'avait de sens, et j'avais oublié d'être prudent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il rabattit la manche de ma chemise jusqu'à mon coude, dénudant la longue bande de gaze et de sparadrap. Il n'était pas franchement délicat.

« Aïe. Bon Dieu, Sherlock, ça fait mal ! » Je me dégageai. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec Mary. Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste… ne pas rester plantés là ?

\- D'accord. » Il me tourna le dos et quitta l'appartement, le bruit de ses pas résonnant sur les marches en bois. « Mary préfère le Blue Spark pour boire un coup le vendredi soir.

\- Oui. » Je lui emboitai le pas et nous sortîmes dans la rue. « J'ai vérifié. Sarah – la barmaid – dit qu'elle ne s'est jamais pointée hier soir. Sherlock, le pub est fermé à cette heure-ci… » Pas comme si une porte fermée avait jamais arrêté mon ami.

Un taxi tourna dans la rue, et Sherlock le héla. Le véhicule s'immobilisa à notre hauteur. Sherlock tint la portière ouverte et me fit signe de monter. « Raison pour laquelle ce n'est pas notre destination – pas dans un premier temps. Nous commencerons avec ton appartement. Sur le chemin, John, tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi tu présentes une brûlure au second degré vieille de quatre jours sur ton avant-bras droit, et une autre juste au-dessus de ton genou gauche.

\- Oh, fait chier. » Je me glissai sur la banquette arrière et m'assis bien droit, les mains serrées entre mes cuisses. Sherlock me suivit, claquant la portière avec plus de force qu'il ne me semblait nécessaire.


	2. Chapitre 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je publierai un ou deux chapitres chaque week-end suivant leur longueur. Comme les chapitres 1 et 2 sont vraiment courts, vous en avez le droit à deux d'un coup cette fois-ci.

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture du deuxième. A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ Post saison 3. Mary Watson a disparu, et John a caché certaines choses à Sherlock._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 2**

**...**

J'avais oublié de verrouiller la porte dans la panique du moment. Sherlock se précipita à l'intérieur, tout à son affaire. Je suivis plus lentement. Je savais que Mary n'était pas rentrée. J'avais vérifié mon téléphone de manière obsessionnelle tout le long du trajet, tandis que Sherlock alternait entre regarder par la fenêtre et scruter mon visage. Rien.

Il n'avait pas posé plus de questions, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissant, même si son silence avait probablement plus pour objectif de favoriser sa réflexion que d'épargner mes sentiments à fleur de peau.

L'appartement correspondait plus à Mary qu'à moi : lumineux, clair et propre. Sherlock se tenait dans l'entrée. Tournant sur lui-même, il scanna rapidement le salon.

Je pouvais presque sentir son esprit génial collecter et trier les informations.

« Où est le bébé ?

\- Kate – la voisine du dessus – c'est elle qui l'a. Elle a déjà gardé Maddie une ou deux fois. Je devrais probablement monter et…

\- Non. Pas tout de suite. » Il inspira avec force, humant l'air. « Mary. Maddie. Toi. Et… la voisine est infirmière ?

\- Oui, elle travaille à la clinique. »

Je pris conscience que l'adrénaline était en train de déserter mon corps à vitesse grand V. Sherlock était là, il pouvait prendre le relais, au moins pour le moment.

« John. Assieds-toi avant de t'écrouler. » Il attrapa mon épaule et me poussa vers le canapé que Mary avait acheté juste après notre mariage. Il était doux et confortable, et je m'efforçai de ne pas me sentir trop soulagé tandis que je m'accordais un moment de repos, juste un moment.

« Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ? » Il marchait maintenant de gauche à droite et d'avant en arrière, s'arrêtant soudain pour déplacer un objet ou retourner le coussin d'une chaise. Je réalisai avec horreur qu'il recherchait quelque chose en particulier.

« Je ne me rappelle pas. Ce n'est pas important. Sherlock…

\- La brûlure sur ton bras est en train de s'infecter, John. Tu l'as mouillée – quand ? Hier soir, en courant dehors sous la pluie ? – et tu n'as pas pris la peine de refaire le pansement. Pour un bon docteur, tu es parfois un parfait idiot.

\- Plus tard, Sherlock. Il faut qu'on…

\- Maintenant, John. » Il se retourna, soudain plus en colère que je ne l'avais jamais vu. « Nous ne sommes d'aucune utilité à Mary ou à Maddie si tu ne peux même pas tenir sur tes pieds. La trousse de premiers secours est dans ta chambre ? » Sans même attendre ma réponse il disparut plus loin dans l'appartement.

Je m'extirpai du canapé et le suivis. Quelque chose dans le fait de voir Sherlock dans la chambre que je partageais avec Mary faisait se serrer mon estomac d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec ma faim. J'avais laissé la trousse de secours ouverte sur notre lit, la gaze et le sparadrap éparpillés en vrac sur les couvertures. Sherlock fouillait dans le tas. Il mit de côté l'antiseptique et la Biafine.

Me sentant aussi idiot qu'inutile, je déboutonnai ma chemise et la retirai, la laissant tomber en tas près de mes chaussures. Sherlock siffla entre ses dents lorsqu'il aperçut les hématomes qui parsemaient mon bras. Mon épaule était encore enflée après sa rencontre avec le canon d'un revolver.

« John...

\- Ta gueule. » Je savais qu'il était en train de passer de la colère à la fureur. Il prenait conscience du fait que je lui avais caché des choses, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais ce qui est bon pour l'un est bon pour l'autre, ou un truc du genre. Il ne pouvait pas me reprocher d'avoir des secrets. En outre, ces derniers temps il avait été absorbé par les puzzles de Moriarty. Ce qui, Dieu merci, m'avait rendu plus facile la tâche de le rouler dans la farine.

Grimaçant, je défis le bandage autour de mon bras. Sherlock avait raison : la blessure dessous était rouge et enflée, et je pouvais moi-même sentir le début d'infection.

« Tu vas avoir besoin d'antibiotiques. » Son ton était sec et détaché. « Tu en as ?

\- Dans la trousse. » Je me traînai vers la salle de bain, emportant le rouleau de gaze. « Alors ? Une idée ?

\- Trois. » répondit-il, manquant de me faire sursauter. Il m'avait suivi sans un bruit. « Vas-tu me dire où tu l'as cachée, où vais-je devoir fouiller dans tes tiroirs ? Je ne crois pas que Mary apprécierait que je farfouille dans ses sous-vêtements. »

Mon dos se raidit. Je me retournai : « Vas te faire foutre, Sherlock.

\- Vraiment, John ? Ne perdons pas de temps : dis-moi juste où tu l'as cachée.

\- Où j'ai caché quoi ? » À travers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain, je pouvais voir mon visage se refléter dans le miroir de l'armoire de toilette, pâle et dur et plus maigre que dans mes souvenirs. Mon regard croisa celui de Sherlock dans la glace. L'émotion que je lue dans ses yeux me fit détourner les miens. « Où j'ai caché quoi ? » C'était une bravade inutile, mais je la lançai tout de même.

« La clé USB. La clé USB de Mary. Tu ne l'as pas sur toi. Non, tu ne serais pas aussi imprudent. Où l'as-tu cachée ? »


	3. Chapitre 3

Et me voilà de retour pour les deux chapitres suivants ! J'espère que le début vous a plu et que la suite vous tiendra en haleine.

Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup pour vos reviews sur les deux chapitres précédents. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient ce travail de traduction, qui est très agréable vu que j'adore cette fic, mais reste toujours assez long et parfois fastidieux.

J'adresse encore une fois mille mercis à la belle Rose Atsamy pour ses corrections ! C'est une bêta en or.

Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :** Post saison 3. Mary Watson a disparu. Sherlock déduit le secret de John._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 3**

**...**

Il veut que les choses entre nous redeviennent comme elles l'étaient avant la Chute, nous deux contre le reste du monde, le cœur et le cerveau. Il a toujours besoin de moi pour le garder sur la bonne voie, pour lui rappeler que la vie ne se réduit pas à des énigmes, ou des déductions, ou des manteaux à col relevé et la satisfaction d'être le plus rapide sur le marché.

Sherlock veut que rien n'ait changé entre nous. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il veut le plus au monde, à part peut-être la tête de Moriarty sur un plateau, accompagnée de thé et de biscuits. Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi ce n'est plus pareil, pourquoi après 18 mois, les liens qui nous unissaient autrefois continuent de se distendre.

C'est pour cette raison que quand je croisai son regard dans le miroir et secouai la tête…

« Sherlock, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

…il m'agrippa par les épaules, me fit pivoter et me plaqua contre le mur de la chambre, la colère ou le désespoir le rendant aussi sauvage qu'un Sherlock sobre puisse l'être.

« Ne me mens pas ! »

J'aurais voulu le frapper pour tant d'audace. Mais la pièce commençait à tanguer et à s'obscurcir à la périphérie de ma vision, et il paraissait tellement plus simple de juste me laisser glisser le long du mur jusqu'à être assis sur le tapis dont Mary disait toujours qu'il était trop clair pour être vraiment pratique.

Je le frapperai plus tard. Une fois que j'aurai retrouvé mon souffle.

« John. John ! » Ses mains étaient douces à présent, sur mon visage, sur ma nuque, à la recherche de mon pouls. « Je suis désolé.

\- Sherlock. » Je posai ma tête sur mes genoux et me concentrai pour faire fonctionner mes poumons normalement. « Apporte moi un verre d'eau, tu veux ?

\- Pour les antibiotiques. Oui. » Il ôta son grand manteau et le drapa autour de mes épaules nues avant de se relever d'un bond. Je l'entendais farfouiller dans la cuisine. Le temps qu'il revienne, je m'étais mis à transpirer à grosses gouttes et je commençais à me rendre compte que mon état était peut-être pire que ce que j'avais cru.

« Tiens. » Il s'assit sur le sol à côté de moi. Aussi doux qu'il avait été violent l'instant précédent, il enroula ses mains autour des miennes et m'aida à porter le verre à mes lèvres. « Bois. »

Je bus avidement. L'eau m'aida à retrouver les idées claires. Les paumes de ses mains étaient chaudes contre le dos des miennes.

« Merci. Les antibiotiques sont dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Tu peux me les passer, s'il te plait ? » Je ravalai un soupir, manquant de renverser le verre en le reposant sur le tapis. « La clé USB de Mary est dans le réservoir de la chasse d'eau. »

Il se leva sans un mot. Je resserrai son manteau autour de mon corps, espérant bloquer les frissons qui me secouaient.

« Le réservoir de la chasse d'eau est sans doute la cachette la plus évidente au monde. » commenta-t-il lorsqu'il revint avec les comprimés. « Encore plus évidente que sous ton matelas.

\- C'est pour ça que Mary n'a jamais pensé à regarder, répliquai-je.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il.

\- Elle m'a vu brûler l'originale. Aucune raison de penser que j'en avais fait une copie.

\- Aucune raison de croire que tu ne lui avais pas vraiment pardonné au final. » Il se rassit, cette fois-ci pour me donner le flacon d'amoxicilline que je gardai en main, plus un unique comprimé blanc. « Aucune raison de croire que John Watson est… un menteur.

\- Ta gueule, Sherlock. » Je pris deux comprimés d'antibiotique et considérai la troisième pilule. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Analgésique.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Tu as besoin de dormir, dit-il. Ne proteste pas. Tu n'es d'aucune utilité à Mary dans cet état. Prends ce comprimé. Je suis là, maintenant. Tu peux te reposer quelques heures. »

Je pris le comprimé. « Maddie…

\- Je veillerai sur elle, promit-il. Maintenant, montre-moi ton bras. Qu'y a-t-il sur la clé, exactement ? »

Tel un enfant obéissant, je sortis le bras droit de l'abri de son manteau.

« Des dossiers, comme Magnussen l'avait laissé entendre. Le CV de Mary. » Je déglutis, puis grimaçai quand Sherlock nettoya la brûlure. « Une liste de ses 'clients', pour ainsi dire. Et de ses victimes.

\- Ses clients. » murmura Sherlock. Il étala plus de crème sur mon bras, ignorant mes jurons, puis refit le pansement. « Alors, évidemment tu as pensé… Quoi ? Que tu la protégerais en approchant ses anciens clients ? En les menaçant ? » Il s'arrêta, le bout de ses doigts remontant le long de mon bras jusqu'à effleurer les ecchymoses sur mon épaule. « Non. John Watson a des difficultés à faire confiance. Tu ne te satisferais pas de menaces, pas quand la sécurité de Mary est en jeu. »

Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent. « Oh. »

Si je me sentais dans les vapes tout à l'heure, l'analgésique ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Un brouillard s'installait dans ma tête, éloignait la douleur qui me serrait le cœur et la peur qui tiraillait mes entrailles. Je croisai son regard brillant sans lever la tête de mes genoux, et me sentis vaguement surpris de découvrir l'éclat de larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Oh, John.

\- Tu m'as déduit, pas vrai ? Sherlock, toujours si malin.

\- Combien ? » Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus rien voir d'autre que le bleu de ses yeux désespérés. « Combien en as-tu tué ? John ! »

Il n'y avait absolument rien de comique dans l'idée d'un meurtre, mais je me mis à rire. Je levai ma main valide et mordis mon poing pour étouffer mes gloussements hystériques.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je à travers mes doigts. La plupart de ces connards se trouvent de l'autre côté de l'océan. Rappelle-toi, je t'ai dit que j'avais prévu des vacances le mois prochain. Une convention de blogueurs. A New York City. Tu as dit que ça avait l'air…

\- Intolérable. » Il me serra contre sa poitrine, me protégeant de moi-même, et posa son menton sur ma tête. J'avais voulu le frapper, mais au lieu de ça je restai assis à trembler. « Je m'en souviens. Chut, maintenant. Dors. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. »


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Résumé du chapitre :** La fièvre fait faire des cauchemars à John Watson. Il se réveille pour découvrir Sherlock et Mycroft en train de se disputer au sujet de sa fille._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 4**

**...**

Mes rêves ont toujours été forts et saisissants. Enfant, je rêvais de sucettes et de tortues, ou de zombies et de monstres aussi grands que des maisons. Plus âgé, ce furent les habituels cauchemars induits par le stress, à propos de contrôles de maths ou de matchs de cricket perdus, puis les partiels à l'université et les jolies filles. Des rêves érotiques, les cauchemars tournoyants des nuits d'ivresse, des songes de cadavres revenus à la vie dans les labos des étudiants en médecine.

La guerre m'avait amené un type de cauchemars complètement différent, vicieux et sanglant. Je n'ai pas été capable de m'en débarrasser comme Sherlock l'a fait pour mon boitement psychosomatique.

Dans les années qui suivirent le suicide de Sherlock du haut de Bart's, je rêvais encore et encore que je me noyais. Je me réveillais en sueur et découvrais que je m'étais mordu la langue ou la joue pour m'empêcher de crier. Il est de retour maintenant, mais je continue de rêver que je me noie dans une piscine sombre, et j'ai beau nager de toutes mes forces, je n'arrive jamais à rejoindre la surface.

C'est d'un rêve de noyade que je m'éveillai, dérangé par des voix familières. Mais même conscient je restais trop confus pour bouger. Ma gorge était serrée, mon bras brûlé me lançait en rythme avec les palpitations de mon cœur, et j'étais étendu dans une véritable marre de sueur.

Ce qui signifiait que la fièvre était revenue. Encore. Ma température n'avait pas arrêté de monter et descendre toute la nuit.

« Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser à Mrs Hudson. » Sherlock semblait agacé. « Ce n'est pas sûr. John a été inhabituellement imprudent. Ils ne mettront pas longtemps à arriver à une conclusion et à venir voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Je suis d'accord. En fait, il est probable qu'ils surveillent déjà cet immeuble.

\- Voilà. Donc tu admets qu'elle sera plus en sécurité avec toi.

\- Absolument pas. » répliqua Mycroft. « Je vous obtiendrai les visas, je vous obtiendrai l'avion. Je ferai même jouer mes relations outre-Atlantique. Mais je ne ferai pas de _babysitting_. Même pas pour John Watson. »

Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. « Sherlock ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence coupable, puis les traits de Mycroft se dessinèrent, trop proches pour que je me sente à l'aise. « Docteur Watson. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Bordel de merde. » Je me hissai au-dessus des draps jusqu'à être adossé contre la tête de lit capitonnée. Un T-shirt que je ne me rappelais pas avoir enfilé collait à mon torse trempé par la transpiration. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour repérer Sherlock, avachi sur l'unique chaise de la chambre, ses longues jambes étendues se terminant par des pieds nus aux orteils élégants.

Il faisait sautiller ma fille sur ses genoux avec une délicatesse instinctive, et elle souriait de toutes ses dents, ravie.

« Maddie. Sherlock, donne-la-moi.

\- Elle va bien, John. » Mais il se leva, apaisant ses bruits de protestation indignée. Il la posa à côté de moi sur le lit. Elle rampa immédiatement jusqu'à ma poitrine, se lovant pour un câlin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle ressemblait tellement à Mary – j'aurais pu en pleurer. Mais j'en avais fini avec les larmes des semaines auparavant.

« Pourquoi ne nous le diriez-vous pas, John ? » Mycroft s'installa sur la chaise que Sherlock avait abandonnée. Il positionna ses mains sur la poignée du parapluie qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, grattant la moquette de la pointe. « Sherlock m'a dit que vous vous étiez mis…

\- à perdre les pédales. » marmonna Sherlock depuis la fenêtre. Je le regardai par-dessus la tête de Maddie.

\- … à votre compte, continua Mycroft. De manière peu soignée. Combien y en a-t-il ? Trois ? Quatre ?

\- Cinq, répondis-je à travers mes dents serrées.

\- Six, corrigea Sherlock. Arrête de mentir, John. Tu mens mal.

\- Vraiment. » Maddie attrapa mon oreille de sa main potelée. Je lui souris pour ne pas avoir à regarder mon ami. « Pourtant ça a bien marché jusqu'ici.

\- Seulement parce que j'étais distrait. » Il foula la moquette et s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Mycroft, je crois que tu as plusieurs coups de fil à passer. Fais-le donc depuis la cuisine. Sers-toi à manger, tant que tu y es.

\- Et vais-je trouver un cadavre dans le réfrigérateur ? » fit Mycroft en se levant. Je n'aimais pas sa manière de me regarder.

« Ne soyez pas con, rétorquai-je. Je ne suis pas idiot.

\- Bien sûr que non, John. » Il m'octroya un hochement de tête réticent avant de quitter la pièce, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Il approuve. » dis-je. Maddie gloussa. Sherlock la souleva de ma poitrine et la réinstalla sur ses genoux. Il était étonnamment à l'aise avec elle ; il l'avait toujours été.

« Elle ne peut pas venir avec nous, John.

\- Pourquoi, où est-ce qu'on va ? » Mais je le savais.

« Chercher Mary. Et le danger. » Maddie se tortilla. Il la laissa descendre de ses genoux et rouler sur le matelas. Elle ne marchait pas encore, mais elle maîtrisait bien le déplacement à quatre pattes. Elle détala sur l'amoncellement de drap, puis s'allongea sur le côté et se mit à examiner ses orteils en souriant.

« Sherlock. Je ne peux pas la laisser. »

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que nous soyons nez-à-nez. Son souffle me chatouilla le menton. Les poils de mes bras se hérissèrent. Je frissonnai, et pas de froid.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre : bien sûr, bien sûr que je te fais confiance, mon vieil ami, mon compagnon, ma moitié. Mais les mots qui sortirent de ma bouche n'étaient pas ceux que j'attendais :

« Tu m'as abandonné. Putain, Sherlock, _tu m'as abandonné_. »

Ça nous a surpris tous des deux, je pense, que je puisse encore entretenir un tel venin presque deux ans après son retour. Ça le surprit, et ça le peina aussi, parce que…

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je suis désolé ? »

…parce que quand il m'embrassa, ce ne fut pas doux, ce ne fut pas timide ni tendre, comme ça l'avait été il y a si longtemps. Il posséda ma bouche avec une avidité qui me fit haleter et lever les bras pour attraper ses épaules. Il mordit ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que je grogne, collé contre son corps. Puis il recula, la respiration lourde.

Il attrapa Maddie, la serra contre sa poitrine et quitta la pièce, me laissant seul dans la chambre.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à toutes (et éventuellement à tous, sait-on jamais !). Je vous remercie énormément pour vos messages d'encouragement. Merci en particulier à **Amista**, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. J'ai adoré vos réactions de surprise à la fin du chapitre précédent ! Et il est maintenant temps de découvrir comment les choses ont commencé…

Il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre cette semaine, car c'est un chapitre un peu à part, qui se déroule avant la Chute.

Comme toujours, la relecture a été assurée par la merveilleuse **Rose Atsamy**, que je remercie beaucoup pour son aide.

Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :** Le premier baiser de Sherlock et John. Explicite._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 5**

**...**

La première fois que j'avais embrassé Sherlock, j'étais complètement torché et ce n'était pas du tout avec lui que j'avais prévu de m'envoyer en l'air.

C'était le seul jour de l'année où je m'autorisais à me vautrer dans l'auto-apitoiement. Et je le passais comme je l'avais toujours fait, dans un pub miteux non loin du premier appartement où j'avais atterri lors de mon retour au pays après la guerre. La dernière tentative de Moriarty de faire joujou avec des bombes était toute fraîche dans mon esprit et m'avait communiqué une conscience aiguë de ma propre mortalité. J'étais passé de la bière à la vodka à la suggestion de la charmante dame qui avait eu l'amabilité de me tenir compagnie jusqu'à la fermeture du pub, et j'avais presque réussi à oublier pourquoi j'étais venu me bourrer la gueule au départ.

La dame en question était une rousse aux proportions généreuses, et la manière dont elle frottait son pied contre ma jambe sous le bar avait fait s'élever bien plus que mon espoir de conclure. Aucune importance si au moindre mouvement ma vision se dédoublait et je voyais deux rousses, aucune importance si je ne pouvais plus me rappeler son nom. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle m'avait fait oublier la blessure par balle dans mon épaule et les camarades que j'avais perdus en Afghanistan, et j'étais presque sûr qu'elle recherchait le même type d'aventure d'un soir que moi.

« On ferme, mon pote. » Le barman restait poli, mais c'était la cinquième fois qu'il devait me le rappeler, et cette fois il tira ma chaise, me propulsant sur mes pieds. Ma compagne rit et me stabilisa quand je vacillai.

« Viens, dit-elle, mon appartement n'est pas loin d'ici. A moins que tu préfères qu'on aille chez toi ?

\- Bon Dieu, non. » Nous fîmes halte contre l'une des tables inoccupées pour une petite séance de pelotage. Son cul était ferme et rond sous mes mains, et son baiser avait goût de vodka et de chewing-gum. « Chez toi, c'est parfait. »

Elle gloussa quand je glissai une main sous sa jupe. Mes doigts effleurèrent de la soie, et je grognai contre sa bouche.

« Dehors ! » Mon ami le barman avait presque perdu toute patience. « Allez ! Sortez d'ici ! »

Mademoiselle Rouquine attrapa ma main baladeuse et me poussa vers l'extérieur, dans la nuit.

« Allez, Jerry ! Il fait froid, rentrons.

\- John. » la corrigeai-je. Je m'avançai vers le bord du trottoir pour appeler un taxi, à moitié surpris quand les pavés tentèrent de me faire trébucher et que je dus me rattraper à un piéton solitaire.

« Nom de Dieu ! Pardon, désolé. »

Mademoiselle Rouquine ricana. Pas le piéton.

« Un problème, John ?

\- Sherlock ? » Je n'étais pas particulièrement surpris. Il avait commencé à me suivre des mois auparavant, sous couverture ou non. C'était plus un défi personnel qu'un jeu entre nous, puisque j'avais décidé de l'ignorer, partant du principe que lorsque Sherlock Holmes entreprenait ce genre d'excentricité, il valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler.

« Évidemment. » Il me soutint contre son flanc. Il était merveilleusement chaud dans le froid vif de la nuit, tout en os et en muscles là où Mademoiselle Rouquine n'était que courbes et réconfort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de m'espionner ? Je suis à un rencard, là. Nous rentrons à son appartement. »

Il arrivait toujours un taxi quand Sherlock Holmes en voulait un. Un talent qui parfois me rendait dingue. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception, et avant que j'ai tout à fait compris ce qu'il se passait, Sherlock avait fait monter Mademoiselle Rouquine dans le taxi, avec un pourboire pour le dédommagement.

« Tu viens de payer cette femme ? m'étonnai-je comme le taxi repartait.

\- C'est généralement ce qu'on fait avec les prostituées. » Il me scruta de haut en bas dans la lumière du pub sur le point de fermer, ses yeux pâles scintillant. « Tu évites la vodka d'habitude, John.

\- Eh bien, pas ce soir. » J'agitai la main, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. « Ce soir, c'est différent. Ce n'était pas une pute.

\- Bien sûr que si. Et une pute malhonnête. Elle était sur le point de t'alléger de ton portefeuille quand je suis intervenu. Je pense que nous allons marcher.

\- Quoi ? »

Il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules, m'entraînant fermement le long du trottoir. Le poids me surprit. Sherlock n'était habituellement pas un mec très tactile.

« Nous allons marcher, répéta-t-il. Un peu d'air frais et tout ça. Vomis dans le caniveau si le besoin s'en fait sentir. »

Nous dépassâmes trois pâtés de maison en silence avant que je me rappelle que j'étais sensé me sentir lésé : « J'étais sur le point de conclure.

\- Avec une prostituée. Es-tu vraiment désespéré à ce point ?

\- Peut-être. » Je n'avais pas besoin de dégueuler, mais j'avais besoin de m'appuyer contre le mur d'un magasin, le temps de retrouver des sensations dans mes pieds. « Ce soir, peut-être. »

Il s'installa à côté de moi, dos au mur de briques. Épaule contre épaule, nous soutenions l'immeuble tandis que s'écoulaient les lumières du trafic nocturne.

« Je sais quel jour nous sommes, répondit-il. Et même si je ne le savais pas, Harry a appelé cet après-midi.

\- Elle t'a appelé ?

\- Apparemment elle pensait que je pourrais t'éviter de t'attirer des ennuis. » Je ris. Je tournai la tête vers lui : il souriait, les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière contre les briques. Il avait oublié de se faire couper les cheveux dernièrement, et quelques boucles noires caressaient le col de son manteau.

« Bon Dieu, tu es magnifique, observai-je. Comme un personnage de roman. Pas étonnant que tu rendes les filles dingues.

\- Ah bon ? » Il ouvrit un œil.

« Putain, oui. Ce n'est pas moi qui les rends hystériques quand nous descendons les marches de Scotland Yard. »

Il tourna la tête et nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Pas de souci. » L'engourdissement de mes pieds s'était étendu à mes genoux, et je me penchai un peu pour m'appuyer sur son bras. « Ça ne me dérange pas… trop.

\- Pas pour ça. » Il n'est pas aussi grand que les gens le pensent, et quand il baissa les yeux vers moi je pus sentir son souffle. « Pour… aujourd'hui. Les amis que tu as perdus. La balle. Et le reste. Je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre ce que tu as traversé – même si je connais la théorie – mais je suis désolé, John Watson. »

Et c'est là que je l'ai embrassé. C'était stupide et aussi imprudent que tout ce que j'avais pu faire ce soir-là, depuis les trois shots de vodka ingurgités en trop jusqu'au pelotage du cul de Mademoiselle Rouquine. J'attrapai sa nuque et l'attirai à moi, et même ainsi je dus me tenir sur la pointe des pieds. Il commença par résister, les mains sur mes épaules, me repoussant, mais ensuite sa bouche s'ouvrit sous mes caresses insistantes, et subitement c'est moi qui étais assailli.

Il n'avait pas le même goût qu'une femme. Il avait goût de Sherlock, juste Sherlock. Il était dur là où ça aurait dû être doux, et il n'était pas tendre. C'était autant une bataille qu'un rituel d'accouplement, et avant que je l'eus réalisé nous étions à genoux sur le trottoir dur, Sherlock tirant sur ma chemise tandis que je mordais sa lèvre.

« Oh, bon Dieu. » Ces doigts habiles trouvèrent le bouton de mon jeans et je reculai, l'esprit soudain clair à défaut d'être sobre. « Sherlock, je ne suis pas gay.

\- Je sais. » Il sourit contre mon front et ses doigts s'insinuèrent dans mon pantalon et trouvèrent mon érection. « John, mon John. »

Il me caressa timidement, hésitant au début, jusqu'à ce que je me cabre contre sa main, à bout de souffle. Il prit alors confiance en lui, et ses caresses manquèrent de me rendre fou.

« Sherlock. » Je me pressai contre lui, enfouis ma bouche contre son cou, suçai la chair tendre jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse et tremble. « Appelle un taxi. Maintenant. Maintenant ! » J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser dans sa main. Je le repoussai. « On ne fera pas… ça… dans le caniveau. »

Il me lâcha, mais à regret. Nous nous relevâmes avec difficulté, nous accrochant l'un à l'autre, remîmes nos vêtements en place, et quand j'effleurai accidentellement la bosse dans son pantalon, il poussa un gémissement semblable à un cri de douleur et m'attira une fois de plus contre son corps efflanqué.

« Sherlock. » C'était à mon tour de glousser.

\- Le métro, haleta-t-il dans mes cheveux. Le métro ira plus vite.

\- D'accord. » Je pouvais voir son pouls battre dans sa gorge. Je le regardai, fasciné. Faisais-je vraiment tant d'effet à cet homme ? « Le métro, d'accord. »

Il me relâcha puis attrapa ma main.

« Vite. » dit-il.

Et nous avons couru.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note de la traductrice :** Juste un petit mot pour remercier la délicate Rose Atsamy, bêta lectrice de ce texte, qui se bat pour que vous puissiez profiter d'accents _aussi_ sur les lettres majuscules – et c'est votre droit ! Merci aussi à vous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, pour vos mots d'encouragement.

Je publie à nouveaux deux chapitres cette semaine, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

PS : Pardon à toutes les fans de Lestrade. Je ne suis que la traductrice, il faut vous en prendre à l'auteur ! ;)

_**Résumé du chapitre :** Que le jeu commence !_

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 6**

**...**

Mycroft et Sherlock se disputaient à nouveau, cette fois-ci dans la cuisine. Leur ton était sec mais leurs voix basses, ce qui signifiait que ma fille était avec eux.

Je sortis du lit, grimaçant un peu quand mon bras me lança, mais content que la pièce ne se mette pas à tournoyer. Je portais le même pantalon que la veille, donc Sherlock avait fait preuve d'un minimum de bienséance pendant que j'étais sous l'influence de l'antalgique.

Je dois avouer que je lui en fus reconnaissant.

Mon pantalon était pratiquement rigide de crasse et mon T-shirt empuantissait la chambre. Je foulai la moquette vers la salle de bain, me demandant si je réussirais à prendre une douche sans mouiller à nouveau mon pansement, tout en écoutant à moitié la discussion chuchotée dans la cuisine.

« Molly Hooper…

\- …serait parfaite pour endormir le bébé, mais peu compétente pour faire face à une menace…

\- D'accord. L'inspecteur Lestrade…

\- …nourrirait probablement Maddie avec une pinte de bière mélangée à ses céréales du matin. Vraiment, Mycroft. »

Je considérai la cabine de douche quelques secondes, puis optai finalement pour une toilette au gant dans le lavabo. Je me déshabillai lentement. Le temps que je me lave le visage, pestant contre ma barbe naissante, et que j'attaque mes épaules et mon torse, la voix de Mycroft commençait à atteindre un niveau dangereusement strident.

« Alors nous sommes de retour au point de départ, Sherlock : ce sera Mrs Hudson. Parce que je n'assumerai pas la responsabilité de ce… cet…

\- Enfant. » se moqua Sherlock, articulant parfaitement. Je tiquai. Mycroft préférait cacher son tempérament en faisant de l'esprit, mais il n'était pas exclu qu'il finisse par péter un câble. Et s'ils en venaient à exploser ma cuisine, ils détruiraient probablement la vaisselle de Mary.

« Sherlock ! » criai-je.

La dispute s'arrêta brusquement. Sherlock fit irruption dans la chambre, avec la tête de celui qui s'attend à découvrir qu'un incendie s'est soudain déclaré ou qu'un dangereux acrobate étranger est en train de prendre la fuite par la fenêtre. Il se figea en trouvant le lit vide, pivota et me regarda à travers la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain.

Il me vint à l'esprit que je n'étais peut-être pas à mon avantage, en tenue d'Adam à part pour le pansement qui couvrait mon bras. Je soupirai et jetai le gant de toilette dans le lavabo. Ignorant résolument son regard scrutateur, je me penchai vers le miroir, étudiant du bout des doigts les poils sur mes joues.

« Maddie vient avec nous. » dis-je.

Il se tenait comme au garde à vous, les mains derrière le dos, à mi-chemin de la salle de bain. Lui aussi portait encore ses vêtements de la veille, et ils paraissaient inhabituellement froissés. Je lui jetai un regard en coin, me demandant pourquoi Sherlock Holmes semblait toujours parfaitement imberbe.

« John. » Il fixa son regard sur le plafond, jugeant probablement que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr. « Tu ne devrais pas sortir du lit, ta fièvre n'est vraiment retombée qu'il y a deux heures. En outre, tu risques d'attraper un rhume à te promener tout nu.

\- C'est une légende. » Je m'emparai de mon rasoir, puis le reposai. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me raser. En vérité, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Il y avait un vide sans fond dans mon cœur là où Mary se trouvait auparavant, et il me semblait aspirer toute ma substance, un trou noir fait de chagrin et de culpabilité. « Comme tu le sais parfaitement. Je vais m'habiller dans une minute. Sherlock, Maddie vient avec nous. Je n'abandonnerai pas ma fille. Surtout pas avec Mycroft.

\- Merci, marmonna le frère ainé de Sherlock depuis la porte de la chambre. Il y au moins une personne dans cet appartement qui possède un minimum de bon sens.

\- Et puisqu'on parle de Maddie… remarquai-je ostensiblement.

\- Oh, oui. » Mycroft retourna précipitamment dans la cuisine, probablement pour empêcher ma fille de jouer avec le hachoir.

« Elle dort, dit Sherlock. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire au sujet de Mycroft. Il est vrai que mon frère avait l'habitude de m'enfermer dans le coffre à vêtements de Maman durant des heures quand il se lassait de moi. Ce qui arrivait souvent. »

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu survivre jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

\- Cependant, continua-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit, les sourcils froncés à l'adresse du plafond, je crois que Maddie serait plus en sécurité laissée aux soins de Mycroft.

\- Non. »

Je quittai la salle de bain et fouillai dans l'armoire à la recherche d'un caleçon et d'un pantalon. Sherlock tiqua. Je prétendis ne pas le remarquer. Je m'habillai rapidement.

« Où est mon téléphone ?

\- Dans l'autre pièce, répondit mon ami boudeur à destination du plafond. Aucun appel. Mycroft l'a utilisé pour suivre tes déplacements au cours des trois dernières semaines. Tu as été très occupé, John. Il est très peu probable que Mary ne se soit aperçue de rien.

\- Tu ne t'es aperçu de rien, _toi_. »

Je ressentis une pointe de satisfaction à lui avoir cloué le bec, immédiatement suivie par un pincement au cœur quand je remarquai son visage blanc et fermé.

« Pardon. » Je m'autorisai à toucher son bras, juste un instant. Les muscles sous sa chemise étaient tendus comme les cordes d'un arc. « Désolé, vraiment. »

Sa mâchoire se serra convulsivement. Si près de lui, je pouvais sentir l'odeur du tabac. Il avait fumé, ce qui était toujours mauvais signe.

« Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas une douche ? suggérai-je. Je suis levé, je vais bien. Tu pue comme un camion poubelle. Lave-toi. Je dois voir Maddie.

\- Et après ? demanda-t-il.

\- Après, promis-je, je te dirai tout. Dans l'avion. Je suppose que toi et ton cinglé de frère avez localisé ma femme ?

\- Oui, John. » Sherlock passa devant moi, raide comme la justice, et me claqua délibérément la porte de la salle de bain à la figure. « Bien sûr que nous avons localisé ta femme. »


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Résumé du chapitre :** Dans lequel Sherlock commence à faire les choses à sa manière._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 7**

**...**

Je m'arrêtai à la porte d'embarquement.

« Sherlock, qui c'est ? »

Sherlock regarda l'homme qui nous attendait sur le tarmac avec une indifférence étudiée, ce qui ne fit que confirmer mes soupçons. Même l'unique détective consultant au monde aurait dû au moins lever un sourcil en découvrant le géant à la peau noire vêtu d'une cape de satin rouge et d'un haut de forme assorti. Ce type ressemblait exactement à un agent des services secrets disparu au combat qui serait entré en collision avec un cirque.

« Un vieil ami. » répondit Sherlock.

Sous nos yeux l'homme sortit de sous sa cape un long ballon rouge, le gonfla et le plia rapidement, transformant le boudin de latex en un cœur. Maddie, d'abord effrayée par le bruit des pistes, avait enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Comme nous approchions de l'avion, l'ami de Sherlock transforma un second ballon, rose cette fois, en chien qu'il attacha avec le cœur. Maddie, sous le charme, tourna la tête pour regarder.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un clown, dis-je.

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Sherlock. Quand il n'accompagne pas le Premier Ministre et ses petites filles à l'étranger. Les talents de prestidigitateur de Jonathan sont remarquables, il peut jouer 215 mélodies pour enfants à l'harmonica et il est ceinture noire dans trois disciplines. »

Maddie se redressa dans mes bras. Elle tendit sa petite main replète vers l'ami de Sherlock. Le clown sortit un anneau en plastique en forme de marguerite de derrière l'oreille de ma fille. Elle l'attrapa avidement et se fourra un pétale dans la bouche, souriante.

« Anneau de dentition. » expliqua le clown. Il était encore plus grand que Sherlock, et bâti comme un lutteur. « Ça les aide d'avoir quelque chose à mâchouiller pendant le décollage et l'atterrissage. Souhaiteriez-vous me confier Madeleine, Monsieur ? Son dîner est prêt à être servi. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon ami. Il me renvoya mon regard, un léger sourire étirant sa bouche délicate.

« Il faut savoir faire des compromis, John, fit-il d'une voix suffisante.

\- Vous n'êtes pas armé ? » demandai-je au garde du corps des enfants du Premier Ministre. Même moi je ne portais pas mon flingue en présence de Maddie.

« Bien sûr que non. » Jonathan me regarda comme si j'avais suggéré quelque chose de particulièrement obscène.

« Ceinture noire dans trois disciplines. » me rappela Sherlock. Il souleva délicatement Maddie de mes bras pour la confier au clown. Elle se laissa faire sans protester, apparemment fascinée par les paillettes qui doublaient sa cape. « Jonathan s'en sort très bien sans puissance de feu superflue. »

Côte à côte, nous regardâmes Jonathan porter Maddie sur la passerelle d'embarquement jusque dans le jet de Mycroft.

« Puissance de feu superflue ? répétai-je. Tu es têtu comme une mule.

\- Il devenait évident que rien ne te convaincrait de laisser Maddie à Londres. Ça m'a semblé une option viable. Jonathan a un jour tué un mercenaire serbe particulièrement motivé en utilisant uniquement un bâtonnet à esquimaux et une épingle à langer. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté, la gorge serrée. « Merci.

\- De rien, répondit-il simplement. Allez viens, John. La tour de contrôle ne nous attendra pas éternellement, et il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter. »

...

* * *

...

Une fois que nous eûmes atteint sans encombre notre altitude de croisière et après m'être assuré que ma fille était confortablement installée avec son garde du corps et sa boîte à marionnettes parlantes, je m'assis en face de Sherlock et m'autorisai à me détendre un peu dans l'élégant fauteuil en cuir.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, déclara mon ami sans même lever les yeux du guide touristique de New York qu'il tenait ouvert sur la petite table. Le traitement aux antibiotiques semble fonctionner. Même si tu aurais mieux fait d'éviter dès le départ de te brûler en déclenchant un incendie. »

Je ne répondis pas. L'incendie avait été destiné à couvrir le premier meurtre que j'avais commis au nom de Mary. Je n'allais pas dire à Sherlock que j'avais failli me tuer quand le combustible que j'avais répandu avait explosé de manière inattendue. J'étais loin d'être un pyromane professionnel.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire où elle est ? demandai-je, désignant le guide touristique du menton.

\- À New York. » répondit-il platement. Il avait ôté son manteau et son écharpe, roulé les manches de sa chemise blanche, révélant ses poignets fins, et enlevé ses chaussures sous la table, ne gardant que ses chaussettes. Je le savais parce qu'il avait délibérément posé son pied par-dessus ma chaussure, dans une de ses étranges tentatives pour se montrer réconfortant.

« Évidemment, répliquai-je, reprenant l'expression qui lui était chère. Mais encore ?

\- Ta femme a quitté le pays de son plein gré, dit Sherlock. Très probablement pour finir ce que tu as commencé. Les sentiments, John, sont une faiblesse dangereuse. Tu as dérangé le monstre qui dormait. Tu aurais mieux fait de le laisser en paix.

\- Non. » J'y avais longuement réfléchi, pesant le pour et le contre pendant presque un an. « La seule manière d'assurer la sécurité de Mary – et de Maddie – était d'éliminer toute menace.

\- Tu parles comme un soldat. » marmonna Sherlock en se penchant sur une carte de Manhattan.

Il y avait un journal plié sur le siège voisin. Je m'en emparai, dépliant les pages sans y penser.

« Le 14 février, dis-je, surpris par la date.

\- Oui ?

\- La Saint Valentin. J'avais prévu d'emmener Mary sur la côte. On aurait piqueniqué et laissé Maddie courir sur la plage. Ça paraît idiot, maintenant. » J'aurais dû m'arrêter là, mais je continuai malgré moi : « Tu t'en souviens, Sherlock ? Les meurtres de l'auberge Saint-Valentin ? »

Il leva les yeux, et la chaleur dans son regard fit traîtreusement s'accélérer mon pouls.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note de la traductrice :** Vous les attendiez, les voici : les meurtres de l'auberge Saint-Valentin ! Qui ont justement lieu le jour de la Saint Valentin. Parce qu'on a beau être un tueur en série psychopathe, ça n'empêche pas d'apprécier une certaine cohérence dans ses actes meurtriers.

Par ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour vos petits messages sur les chapitres précédents. C'est une vraie source de motivation pour continuer cette traduction au rythme que je me suis fixé.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

_**Résumé du chapitre :** Pré-Reichenbach. L__a Saint Valentin au bord de la mer. Des meurtres et du sexe. John Watson prend le contrôle. Explicite._

_..._

* * *

_..._

**_..._**

**Chapitre 8**

**...**

C'est Lestrade qui nous avait branchés sur le triple meurtre à Saint-Valentin. Un chouette cadeau, j'avais trouvé, puisque c'était largement en dehors de sa juridiction et que ce ne serait pas lui qui recevrait les lauriers si l'enquête était bouclée rapidement.

« Triple meurtre. » annonçai-je en enfilant mon manteau. Le soleil brillait – une rareté à la mi-février – mais il ferait froid au bord de la mer. « Et si l'inspecteur a appelé Londres, c'est qu'ils doivent avoir des difficultés. »

Sherlock grogna. Il se tenait debout devant la cheminée, déjà impeccablement vêtu d'un costume. Il avait passé une chemise en soie rouge sous sa veste plus sobre, ce qui m'avait fait lever un sourcil. Le rouge n'était clairement pas une couleur qu'il portait souvent.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je. Il semblait un tantinet pensif, et la manière dont il ne cessait de boutonner, déboutonner et reboutonner sa veste trahissait sa nervosité. « Je pensais que tu serais ravi.

\- Je l'ai pratiquement déjà résolu. » râla-t-il, mais je remarquai qu'il évitait de croiser mon regard dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du manteau de la cheminée. « En deux coups de téléphone je pourrais en être sûr. Ça nous ferait perdre toute une journée de nous rendre sur place. »

Je me faufilai derrière lui et appuyai mon front contre sa nuque.

« Quand même, c'est une belle journée pour une aventure. L'inspecteur Rogers nous a envoyé une voiture. Lestrade dit que Saint-Valentin est un charmant village, réputé pour son bon petit resto italien. On pourra prendre un déjeuner tardif quand tu auras fini de gratter le sang sur le parquet. »

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent, et il se détourna du miroir pour poser son menton sur ma tête.

« Ou bien on pourrait… rester ici… » suggéra-t-il d'une voix devenue délibérément grave et séduisante. C'est quelque chose qu'il faisait pas mal depuis quelque temps, et ça me fit rire.

« Sherlock, je veux manger italien au bord de la mer. En plus, il est possible que le meurtrier soit toujours dans le coin.

\- D'accord. » Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ma bouche et attrapa son manteau et ses gants. « Tu as peut-être raison. Allons-y, nous verrons bien. Prends ton arme. »

...

* * *

...

La voiture que l'inspecteur Rogers nous avait envoyée sentait l'herbe humide et l'essence mais faisait la taille d'un petit yacht. Encore mieux, elle disposait d'une vitre de séparation entre le compartiment du chauffeur et celui des passagers, et d'un minibar entre les sièges.

« Regarde-moi ça. » Je farfouillais dans le bar. « Il y a un fan de Harp [1]. Et de cacahuètes. C'est quasiment royal ! »

Sans même se détourner de la fenêtre derrière laquelle il regardait défiler les rues de Londres, Sherlock s'empara de ma main et la posa sur sa cuisse.

« La voiture appartient au propriétaire de l'auberge, dit-il. Elle lui permet d'aller réceptionner ses clients à la gare ou à l'aérodrome local.

\- Et comment tu le sais ? »

Pour une fois il ne se donna pas la peine de frimer, et je songeai que son sourire indulgent paraissait un peu crispé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » lançai-je. Pas besoin d'être un détective consultant pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, John. C'est une belle journée. Tu l'as dit toi-même, non ? » Il pressa un instant mes doigts.

« D'accord. » Je regardai la nuque du chauffeur. « Tu veux que je ferme la vitre de séparation ? Il reste encore au moins une heure de route jusqu'à Saint-Valentin. On pourrait partager une bière et des cacahuètes, et tu pourrais abuser de moi. Je ne protesterais pas. Pas trop fort en tout cas. »

Il me jeta un regard cinglant mais ne put dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

« Nous sommes sur une enquête.

\- Tu sais, Sherlock, je ne crois pas que je t'ai _jamais_ vu porter du rouge auparavant. » répliquai-je innocemment.

Ses yeux brillants cillèrent.

« Tais-toi, John, dit-il. Je dois penser. » Mais il ne lâcha pas ma main.

« Très bien. » Je m'adossai contre la banquette, m'installant pour une petite sieste. « Réveille-moi quand on sera arrivés. »

...

* * *

...

Notre destination s'avéra être un minuscule village coincé entre des dunes de sable blanc et une petite baie aux vagues grises déchaînées.

« Waouh. » Je m'extirpai de la voiture et fis jouer les muscles de mes épaules pour en chasser les courbatures. « Ça sent le sel. Et il y a pas mal de vent, non ?

\- Tiens. » Sherlock sortit quelque chose de sa poche et me le tendit.

Je clignai des yeux : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Sa bouche déjà pincée se crispa. « De quoi est-ce que ça a l'air, John ? C'est un chapeau. Pour te tenir chaud. » Tandis que la voiture repartait, il m'enfonça sans plus de cérémonie le bonnet sur le crâne, quasiment jusqu'aux yeux.

« D'accord. » Je dus trotter pour rester à sa hauteur quand il s'éloigna dans les dunes de sable, son manteau claquant dans le vent. Ses longues enjambées lui permettaient de parcourir une grande distance rapidement. « Merci, je suppose. C'est l'auberge ?

\- Évidemment. » railla-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Quand Sherlock était de mauvais poil, ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Il finirait bien par lâcher ce qui le rongeait. Il finissait toujours par le faire.

La façade de l'auberge, en tuiles carrées et briques, était égayée de buissons d'un vert éclatant et de jardinières de fleurs rouges. Des bougies électriques brûlaient aux fenêtres des deux étages, contrastant avec la lumière déclinante de la fin d'après-midi.

« Sympa, commentai-je tandis que nous descendions la dune vers l'allée faite de coquillages concassés. Mais où sont les autres ? Je pensais que Lestrade avait dit que les corps avaient été trouvés à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il ne devrait pas y avoir… un bandeau de police ? L'endroit a l'air désert. »

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en saisissant le heurtoir de sa main gantée et frappa avec un enthousiasme suspect.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- J'ai dit, répéta-t-il, sa posture rigide, qu'il n'y a pas de corps.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Je commençais à me demander si c'était moi qui perdais la boule. « Comment ça, pas de corps ? »

Mon ami fut épargné de répondre puisque la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant. La grand-mère rondouillarde qui se tenait sur le seuil portait un chemisier ruché à outrance sous un tablier décoré de petits cœurs.

« Monsieur Holmes. » Son sourire était chaleureux et sincère. « Docteur Watson. Bienvenue, vous êtes pile à l'heure. Je viens juste de finir de préparer votre chambre, et le dîner est dans le four.

\- Notre chambre ? » Je jetai un regard en coin à mon ami. « Excusez-moi, quel dîner ? »

Sherlock refusait toujours de rencontrer mon regard. Il croisa les mains derrière le dos.

« Ce n'est pas de la nourriture italienne, annonça-t-il abruptement. Je n'avais pas… Je n'étais pas au courant pour l'italien. Les entrecôtes étaient les mieux notées.

\- Les mieux notées ? » J'attrapai son bras et l'entraînai à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Je commençais à comprendre. « Pas de triple-meurtre, donc ?

\- Non. » Il paraissait un poil déçu de cet état de fait. « Lestrade a inventé ce détail. Les mieux notées sur Google. Pour un dîner de la Saint Valentin. L'entrecôte est le résultat le plus populaire.

\- Et c'est une très belle pièce de viande, intervint la grand-mère d'un air ravi. Père sera là dès qu'il aura garé la voiture. Allez jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, si le cœur vous en dit. Dîner dans une heure ?

\- Peut-être que vous pourriez commander de la nourriture italienne… commença Sherlock.

\- Nan. » Je pressai son bras avec force. « Une entrecôte, c'est parfait. Plus que parfait. Allons voir la chambre, d'accord ? »

...

* * *

...

« Hé bien. » Je fermai la porte et tournai le verrou. « Sherlock, c'est… inattendu. »

Le rougissement contre lequel il luttait depuis des heures gagna tout son visage jusqu'aux pommettes.

« La Saint Valentin. » Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre l'exacte importance de célébrer le martyre d'un saint avec des roses, des chocolats et des déclarations d'amour. En fait, le caractère sacré de cette journée semble avoir été entièrement galvaudé par les entreprises de cartes de vœux et les marchands de diamants, mais… » Pour une fois à court de mots, il haussa les épaules.

Je parcourus la chambre du regard. Pas de doute, c'était la suite nuptiale : le lit confortable était recouvert d'un plaid, et une bouteille de champagne accompagnée d'une assiette de chocolats attendait sur la table de chevet.

« Déshabille-toi. » ordonnai-je.

Cette fois, le sourire de Sherlock était sincère. « Même la chemise ? »

...

* * *

...

Je gardai la chemise de soie rouge pour la fin, défaisant les boutons un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne nu devant le lit. Grand et mince et aussi pâle que l'ivoire, à l'exception de la rougeur qui descendait maintenant le long de sa gorge et s'étalait sur son torse. Je me dressai sur la pointe des pieds pour lécher sa clavicule, mes doigts tremblant alors que je posai mes mains sur la courbe de ses fesses.

Son odeur m'était familière à présent, précieuse même, et son goût sous ma langue déclenchait mon désir à tous les coups, au point que ça en était embarrassant. Je me trouvai soudain inconfortablement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

« Tu es encore habillé. » Ses bras étaient autour de mon cou, ses mains tenaient en coupe l'arrière de mon crâne. Elles se serraient et se desserraient tandis que je le caressais. « John.

\- Allonge-toi. » Je le poussai vers le gigantesque lit. J'envoyai valser mes chaussures et mes chaussettes et grimpai avec lui pour me mettre à califourchon sur ses hanches. « Je vais te montrer ce qu'est réellement l'esprit de la Saint Valentin. »

Ses yeux si brillants scintillèrent. « Et comment le saurais-tu, John Watson, toi le célibataire endurci…

\- Ta gueule, Sherlock. »

Je capturai sa bouche puis attrapai ses poignets, bloquant ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il était docile sous mes mains, alangui et détendu, à l'exception de la pression soudaine de son membre contre mon entrejambe. Je le taquinai de mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à haleter et à se tortiller, et je refusai de le laisser prendre le dessus quand il lutta contre l'emprise de mes mains, gémissant.

« Tu es à moi ce soir, Sherlock. Mon valentin. »

Nous avions expérimenté, apprenant petit à petit comment donner du plaisir à l'autre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de naturel pour moi, mais j'avais découvert que ça n'avait pas d'importance, car avec Sherlock tout marchait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il y avait cette zone sensible le long de ses côtes, dont j'avais appris qu'il se mettait à jurer quand je la mordillais, et si je caressais l'os de sa hanche de mon pouce, il devenait distant et frissonnait. Un baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse faisait tressaillir son pénis de frustration.

Je n'étais pas assez grand pour continuer à bloquer ses poignets tout en goûtant chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se figea quand je pris son érection dans ma bouche, puis d'un seul coup ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma chair, et il s'arcbouta littéralement sur le lit, manquant de me casser le nez quand l'os de son pelvis heurta mon visage.

« Mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu… »

Il ne s'excusait pas. Il était complètement perdu dans le flot de ces nouvelles sensations. Nous ririons plus tard de mon visage violacé, mais sur le coup je me contentai de l'accueillir plus profondément, faisant le tour de son pénis avec ma langue tout en suçant, et il ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'un battement de cœur.

...

* * *

...

J'eus l'étrange impression de l'avoir tué, car il resta un long moment sans bouger ni parler. Toujours habillé, encombré par ma propre érection, je rabattis la couverture sur nous deux et me lovai dans ses bras. Il était couvert de sueur et haletait. Ce qui signifiait qu'il respirait encore, au moins. Quant à savoir si son étrange cerveau était encore en état de fonctionner, c'était une toute autre question.

Il finit par s'étirer.

« John ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai faite correctement, alors ? La Saint Valentin ?

\- C'était parfait, Sherlock. » Je souris contre son flanc. « Parfait. »

...

* * *

...

**Notes :**

[1] Harp : bière blonde irlandaise (NdlT)


	9. Chapitre 9

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je publie ce chapitre avec un peu de retard et je m'en excuse... Je refaisais la peinture de mes toilettes ce week-end (oui, j'aime raconter ma vie) et vu mon niveau de bricolage, ça m'a beaucoup occupée. Mais ça y est, c'est enfin fini, et je peux à nouveau taper sur un clavier sans le couvrir de taches de peinture !

Merci comme toujours à la prodigieuse Rose Atsamy qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ces deux chapitres.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 9**

**...**

Sherlock s'était endormi, son flanc appuyé contre le hublot assombri, un poing soutenant son menton. Sa position paraissait foutrement inconfortable, et je ressentis une brusque bouffée de colère. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis que nous avions embarqué à bord de l'avion, huit heures auparavant. Il n'avait même pas mangé durant notre courte escale pour refaire le plein de carburant.

En revanche, il s'était faufilé dans les toilettes pour y fumer en douce. J'avais trouvé plus tard le détecteur de fumée démonté et noyé dans le petit lavabo.

Il y avait trois petites couchettes face aux sanitaires de l'avion. Je songeai à le réveiller pour le forcer à s'allonger convenablement, mais décidai qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger. Même s'il allait probablement se lever avec un torticolis et d'une humeur de chien.

Je piquai une couverture en polaire sur l'une des couchettes et la drapai délicatement sur ses épaules. Dans son sommeil, Sherlock soupira et fronça les sourcils. Je plaçai une main sur sa joue et son visage se détendit. De l'autre côté du hublot, la nuit était d'un noir d'encre.

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil à côté de mon ami et réarrangeai son tas de plans et de guides de New York City en une pile bien nette. À l'heure qu'il était, il devait avoir mémorisé tous les détails qu'il jugeait importants, que ce soit un changement dans le plan de circulation de Manhattan dû à des travaux sur la voirie ou une modification des horaires du métro. Aucun risque que nous nous perdions dans New York.

Mais ce n'était pas de me perdre que j'avais peur.

Je tournai mon téléphone posé sur la tablette, consultant mes messages pour ce qui me parût être la millième fois. Toujours rien. Sherlock avait l'air certain qu'elle était partie de son plein gré. Je n'en étais pas si sûr. Mary me haïssait peut-être pour ce que j'avais fait, mais Maddie n'y était pour rien, et ma femme aimait notre enfant à la folie.

Je regardai l'avant de la cabine, où ma fille dormait aussi profondément que son parrain. Jonathan était éveillé. Il tenait un Kindle [1] sur ses genoux, qu'il lisait en souriant doucement.

Incapable de me détendre, je me levai et fis les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre de la cabine. Maddie et Sherlock avaient tous deux les joues rosies par le sommeil, adorables dans leur abandon.

Jonathan leva les yeux.

« Encore quelques heures, annonça-t-il. Vous êtes déjà allé aux États-Unis ?

\- Une fois. » Je m'approchai de Maddie. « Pour un congrès médical. Dans le coin de Los Angeles. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à penser que Mary n'aurait jamais délibérément abandonné sa fille ? »

Jonathan me regarda regarder le bébé.

« J'en sais rien, dit-il. C'était une bonne maman, c'est ça ?

\- La meilleure. » J'aurais voulu faire un câlin à Maddie, mais je la laissai dormir. « Elle était… elle avait un don naturel pour être mère. Elle était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Elle m'a dit que Maddie était la seule chose qu'elle avait faite correctement. »

Elle ne quitterait pas Maddie. Moi, peut-être. Mais pas le bébé. Et pourtant, j'avais vu les enregistrements vidéo. Mycroft les avait chargés sur son ordinateur portable, et je les avais regardés encore et encore. Mary quittant notre appartement…

« …pas de valise, avait remarqué Sherlock.

\- Elle n'en a absolument pas besoin, avait rétorqué Mycroft. La femme que nous connaissons sous le nom de Mary Watson possède probablement autant de planques que Sherlock Holmes, mais de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

\- Elle va juste boire un coup. Retrouver ses copines. » avais-je protesté. Elle était clairement habillée pour aller boire un verre, avec une jolie blouse à fleurs, un pantalon noir et ses bottes préférées pour les soirées.

Un pâté de maison avant d'atteindre le Blue Spark, ma femme avait hélé un taxi. Les yeux électroniques de Mycroft avaient suivi la voiture jusqu'à Heathrow [2], où ma femme était descendue pour réserver un vol vers La Guardia [3] sous le nom de « Sylvia Lancaster ».

« Ce n'est pas son vrai nom, bien sûr, avait observé Mycroft.

\- Non. » avais-je répondu dans un souffle. Je connaissais son vrai nom : j'avais lu les dossiers de Magnussen.

Jonathan mit son Kindle de côté, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

« Ma Maman, commença-t-il en souriant, était vraiment du genre mauvaise mère. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de s'y prendre pour élever un gamin correctement. Passait la moitié de son temps avec une bouteille à la main, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle nous battait un peu. Quand elle a commencé à se shooter à la meth, ses petits copains se sont ramenés, nous ont battus un peu plus. Un connard a pété les côtes de ma sœur : fracturées en trois points.

\- Désolé. » dis-je.

Il haussa les épaules. « On a été contents quand elle est partie. Vraiment contents. Parce que quand elle s'est cassée, il a disparu en même temps qu'elle.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le danger, Docteur Watson. Tout le danger. »

...

* * *

...

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut. « John !

\- Je suis là. » Je déposai une tasse de thé devant lui. « Il était temps que tu émerges. Je commençais à me demander si je n'allais pas devoir faire sonner un réveil. »

Il me regarda en clignant des yeux. Sa courte sieste ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup de bien. Il paraissait toujours aussi crevé, et le tracas assombrissait à nouveau son visage.

« Fichtre, dit-il. Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Quel temps perdu !

\- Bois ton thé. On va bientôt atterrir. »

Il attrapa la tasse à deux mains, grimaça et la reposa. « Il est froid.

\- Bois-le quand même, répliquai-je avec gentillesse. Tu as besoin de t'hydrater. »

Il rouspéta mais s'exécuta. Tout en sirotant le liquide, il considéra la couverture coincée sur l'une de ses épaules et les papiers que j'avais réorganisés proprement. Puis il leva vers moi son regard brillant.

« Tu es resté toute la nuit à faire les cent pas, John ? Pas de repos pour ceux dont la conscience n'est pas tranquille, c'est ça ?

\- Encore un conte pour bonnes femmes, rétorquai-je, vu que tu as dormi aussi profondément que Maddie.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est Mycroft le frère à la conscience douteuse, pas moi. » Il finit son thé. Il soupira, s'étira, passa ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux pour redresser ses boucles, puis tapa de la main sur la table. « Assieds-toi, John. Si nous atterrissons bientôt, il est temps.

\- Temps de quoi ? » Je n'aimais pas la manière dont il me scrutait. Je ne retrouvais pas mon ami dans ce regard, ni mon amant : je voyais Sherlock Holmes, évaluant silencieusement un client.

« Il est temps que nous parlions de meurtre. »

...

* * *

...

**Notes :**

[1] Kindle : liseuse électronique vendue par Amazon. (NdlT)

[2] Heathrow : le plus gros aéroport de Londres. (NdlT)

[3] La Guardia : aéroport de New York. (NdlT)


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ John et Sherlock ne sont pas si différents que ça finalement._

_..._

* * *

_..._

**_..._**

**Chapitre 10**

**...**

J'étais assis en face de lui. J'avais préféré prendre une Guinness plutôt qu'un thé, et je la sirotais sans entrain depuis une demi-heure. Ça m'aidait à supporter les turbulences, qu'elles soient physiques ou psychologiques.

« Je ne vais pas te faire un rapport détaillé alors que je sais très bien que toi et ton cinglé de frère avez déjà pigé tous les détails.

\- Pas tous les détails, John. » Il se frotta les yeux pour chasser les derniers vestiges de sommeil.

« Ah ouais ? le provoquai-je, surtout parce que je me sentais coupable. Il vous manque quelle pièce du puzzle ?

\- Pourquoi. »

Cela me fit réfléchir un instant. J'avalai une gorgé de Guinness pour gagner du temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, _'pourquoi'_ ? Tu sais pourquoi.

\- Pour la sécurité de Mary et de Maddie. » Il me regarda. « Soldat et docteur, tu n'as pas peur de te lancer dans la bataille si c'est pour sauver une vie. Ce point-là a toujours été éminemment clair. Tu as fait la même chose pour moi un nombre incalculable de fois. Non, c'est l'autre '_pourquoi_' que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

Il hésita. Je me mordillai la joue. Nous nous regardâmes, chacun d'un côté de la table, aucun ne voulant céder le premier. Puis il soupira, et le détecteur de fumée noyé dans le lavabo des toilettes me revint en mémoire, ainsi que la manière dont il s'était endormi comme un homme au bout du rouleau, et cette petite partie de mon cœur que j'avais délibérément essayé d'oublier se serra.

« Tu veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas venu te voir ? Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire, Sherlock ? Je viens d'assassiner deux hommes, et il reste encore cinq noms à cocher sur ma liste de courses ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'inventer un alibi, ou mieux encore, pourquoi pas un coup de main pour me débarrasser des corps ?

\- Non, John. » Il se pencha au-dessus de la table et me prit ma bière des mains. La bouteille était enfin vide. J'avais en bouche un goût amer, un goût d'alcool et de chagrin. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est : pourquoi as-tu menti à Mary ?

\- Oh. » Je me renfonçai dans ma chaise. « C'est un jeu, alors, Sherlock ? Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Tu veux m'entendre le dire. »

Une ébauche de sourire étira sa jolie bouche. « Ce n'est pas un jeu. Mais oui, je veux t'entendre le dire. Pourquoi as-tu menti à ta femme, John Watson ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée croire que tu avais jeté son passé dans le feu alors que tu prévoyais depuis le début d'exécuter tous ceux qui pourraient encore lui vouloir du mal ? »

Je frappai la table, juste à côté de son mug de thé. L'émotion me serrait la gorge et je dus tousser deux fois avant de pouvoir parler. Les mots me manquaient toujours quand j'en avais le plus besoin.

« Je devais la protéger. Quel que soit… quel que soit le prix.

\- Exactement. La sûreté de Mary avant tout, à n'importe quel prix. Pourquoi, John ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi. »

Il referma sur mon bras une poigne d'acier. « Pourquoi, John ? Dis-le. Je veux t'entendre le dire.

\- C'est différent ! » criai-je, ayant oublié Jonathan, ayant oublié Maddie, ayant tout oublié à part les heures que j'avais passées à genoux devant sa tombe, sur le perron du 221B ou sur le trottoir où il était tombé devant St Bart's. « C'est complètement différent. Tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais mort !

\- Dis. Le. » Il était complètement courbé au-dessus de la table à présent, son visage penché vers le mien, ses yeux écarquillés, ses boucles en désordre. Quelque part au loin, j'entendais Maddie pleurer et Jonathan qui lui chantait une berceuse.

« Très bien. » Je me dégageai de sa prise. « D'accord. Je l'ai fait parce que je l'aime. J'ai menti parce que je l'aime. J'ai trahi sa confiance parce que je l'aime. »

Sherlock sourit, un sourire un peu fou, mais surtout triomphant.

« Évidement, dit-il. Cinq ans, et enfin tu comprends. Quel que soit le prix, John. Ta sécurité quel que soit le prix. Qu'importe la confiance brisée, les promesses brisées, un cœur brisé du moment que ce cœur continue de battre ? C'était par amour. »


	11. Chapitre 11

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Pfiou, cette semaine a été épuisante, et je suis bien contente d'être arrivée au vendredi et de publier le chapitre suivant de cette traduction. C'est un chapitre plein de tendresse, alors j'en profite pour vous serrer très fort contre mon cœur pour vous remercier toutes pour vos gentils messages d'encouragement. Et un gros bisou de remerciement pour la succulente Rose Atsamy, la bêta-lectrice au regard laser qui détecte toutes les fautes d'orthographe.

Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ L'amour est un sentiment compliqué._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 11**

**...**

L'amour est un sentiment compliqué, et épineux dans le meilleur des cas. Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup au cours de ma vie. Bien sûr, j'apprécie les gens. Je me suis fait plein de compagnons de route : les copains d'école, les potes de l'armée, quelques vieux cons des forces de police. Les amis de Mary : elle était constamment entourée par ce genre de personnes toujours partantes pour aller boire un verre le samedi soir.

Mes parents n'étaient pas du genre à se fatiguer à exprimer leurs émotions. Maman m'aimait : elle s'assurait que je sois propre et habillé, que mes chaussures ne soient pas dépareillées et que je mange mes légumes. La première fois qu'une fille m'a brisé le cœur, elle m'a apporté un bol de glace au chocolat. Nous l'avons mangé ensemble, pendant que je m'obligeais à retenir mes larmes.

« Johny, avait-elle dit, les filles sont des créatures étranges. Tu es trop jeune pour le comprendre aujourd'hui, mais un jour il en viendra une qui t'offrira son cœur d'un baiser tandis qu'elle te volera le tien d'un sourire. »

Mon père m'emmenait à la chasse et à des matchs de football. Le jour où j'avais cassé la figure à un camarade de deuxième année parce qu'il m'avait appelé « Sonson le hérisson » à cause de ma taille et de mes épis dans les cheveux, Papa avait convaincu le proviseur de me laisser m'en tirer sans avertissement. Plus tard, il m'avait emmené dans le garage et fouetté avec sa ceinture, mais seulement après m'avoir montré comment recourber mon pouce sous les autres doigts pour ne pas me le fracturer en donnant un coup de poing.

Ni Maman ni Papa n'avaient jamais pris la peine de dire ces trois petits mots. Harry les disait tout le temps, surtout quand nous avons été plus grands, surtout au téléphone, surtout quand elle était ivre.

« Je t'aime, Johny. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas passer le week-end ici ? »

« Johny, Clara m'a encore quittée. Tu viens me rendre visite ? Je t'aime. »

Mes réponses étaient généralement réservées. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Harry avait besoin d'être sauvée et que j'ai échoué si souvent à le faire que ses coups de téléphone m'effrayaient car je voyais en eux la preuve de mon échec.

Trois petits mots. Dites-les trop souvent, et ils perdent de leur force. Ne les dites pas du tout, et un jour vous vous réveillerez pour découvrir qu'il est trop tard.

...

* * *

...

« Je t'aime. »

C'était le soir après que Mycroft se fut matérialisé devant le troquet Speedy pour partager avec moi un café, le dossier d'Irène Adler et le mensonge de sa mort. Je ne suis pas aussi con qu'il le pense. Elle n'était pas morte, mais assurément nous ne croiserions plus la route de la Femme, plus pour le moment en tout cas, même si son téléphone trônait encore sur le bureau de Sherlock tel un monument en sa mémoire.

Je le détestais. J'aurais balancé ce foutu truc par la fenêtre sous les roues d'une voiture si j'en avais eu les couilles.

Nous étions assis auprès du feu, Sherlock blotti dans son fauteuil avec un livre, enveloppé dans une robe de chambre froissée, et le fidèle John Watson assis à ses pieds, à même le sol, en pantalon de flanelle et pull en laine. Je faisais semblant de mettre mon blog à jour. En réalité, je regardais les flammes, et j'y voyais le visage d'Adler.

Sherlock tressaillit en entendant ma déclaration : je sentis son fauteuil vibrer. Je ne levai pas les yeux. Les mots m'avaient échappé, se frayant un chemin entre mes dents serrées, parce que je ne parvenais pas à m'enlever cette image de la tête : Sherlock et la seule femme à qui je ne l'avais jamais vu accorder de l'intérêt, enlacés dans ces flammes, faisant l'amour comme des bêtes. Elle n'aurait pas été tendre. Lui non plus. Ils allaient bien ensemble. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Sherlock et moi… nous étions une anomalie. Mais Sherlock et Irène Adler ? Je supposais qu'elle aurait pu lui offrir la vie la plus normale à laquelle il pouvait aspirer.

C'était ça que je ressassais tandis que le feu craquait et sifflait.

« Pardon. » Je fermai les yeux. « Je ne voulais pas… Je veux dire… » Quelle emmerdeuse, cette Irène Adler.

Il referma son livre d'un claquement théâtral et le reposa. Puis il se leva du fauteuil, déplia ses longues jambes, et s'avança jusqu'à se tenir juste au-dessus de moi. Il m'était plus facile de regarder ses genoux que son visage. Plus facile de regarder l'écran de mon ordinateur que ses genoux.

« En manque, John ? se moqua-t-il avec un petit ricanement. Nous avons un peu de temps avant mon prochain rendez-vous, à condition que tu fasses ça vite fait bien fait. »

Ça aurait dû m'inciter à l'envoyer balader. C'était probablement ce qu'il espérait. Mais je le connaissais à présent assez bien pour reconnaître ce sarcasme mordant pour ce qu'il était vraiment : la seule défense d'un homme qui refusait de s'ouvrir au monde par peur d'être blessé.

« J'ai dit, repris-je en me raclant la gorge, je t'aime, Sherlock Holmes. »

Il prit une brusque inspiration, comme si je l'avais frappé. Puis il tomba à genoux, attrapa mon menton et me força à croiser son regard. Je m'attendais à du dédain ou à de l'amusement. Pas à de la peur.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-il en écartant mon ordinateur. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Maintenant que les mots avaient été dits, je me sentais tout-puissant.

« La jalousie, ou l'honnêteté. » J'attrapai ses épaules et l'attirai plus près. « Comme tu préfères, Sherlock. De toute façon, on en revient à la même vérité de base : je t'aime. »

Il lâcha mon menton et tenta de reculer. Nous avions pris beaucoup de bon temps ces derniers mois, à poursuivre les criminels, dîner à des heures bizarres, frôler le danger, nous tenir la main dans l'ombre, emmêlés dans les draps, et dans la baignoire et sur le sol et même sur la table de la cuisine.

C'était un peu comme un jeu, même si ce jeu était plein de tendresse. Un test d'attirance, une expérimentation du plaisir.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Irène Adler avait changé les règles.

Sherlock battit en retraite. Je tentai de l'arrêter en attrapant un pan de sa robe de chambre. Le vêtement me resta entre les mains, dévoilant un T-shirt en soie grise et un pantalon assorti. Je ris.

« Sherlock. Est-ce que tu me fuis ? »

Il essayait, en tout cas. Il s'était déjà à moitié relevé quand je le bousculai, le renvoyant au sol. Je le plaquai sous mon poids, m'étirant jusqu'à pouvoir appuyer mon front contre le sien. Il me regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Je l'embrassai doucement.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoi que ce soit en retour. » Je traçai une ligne de baisers le long de sa joue, du coin de sa bouche à cet endroit derrière l'oreille qui le faisait frissonner. « Je ne suis pas un salaud. Rien ne t'oblige à me le dire. »

Ses doigts se trouvaient contre mes côtes où ils s'enfonçaient douloureusement. Il haleta quand je mordillai le lobe de son oreille, et je pouvais sentir son sexe se durcir contre mes hanches.

« John. » J'avais défait ses boutons et trouvé sa clavicule. « Oh. Mon Dieu. John.

\- Je t'aime. » Je relevai la tête. Son expression était indéchiffrable, mais ses yeux me firent sourire. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses paupières lourdes, sa tête renversée en arrière dévoilait sa gorge blanche. « Je t'aime, et j'ai bien l'intention de te prendre. Juste. Ici. »

Il grogna à travers sa mâchoire serrée. Je le laissai se relever le temps d'enlever le pantalon et le boxer accrochés à ses fines hanches, et quand je le basculai sur son ventre sur le tapis il haletait comme s'il venait juste de courir à toute allure à travers les basfonds de Londres. Son sexe était dur, il pulsait. Il pulsait au rythme de mes battements de cœur.

J'arrachai mes propres sous-vêtements. « A genoux, Sherlock. » Je glissai ma main entre ses cuisses et entrepris de masser son périnée. Il se cambra en arrière contre mon torse.

Nous avions pris l'habitude de planquer du lubrifiant et des préservatifs à quelques endroits stratégiques dans l'appartement. Je piochai un flacon et un paquet de capotes sous le canapé. J'étalais le lubrifiant sur mes doigts quand Sherlock se retourna tel un chat et attrapa mon coude. Je lâchai le flacon, surpris.

« Redis-le. »

Son visage était humide, et ce n'était pas de la sueur. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Oh. » J'embrassai ses pleurs salés. « Sherlock.

\- Redis-le ! »

Et c'est ce que je fis. Je le répétai encore et encore tout en le préparant de mes doigts, m'efforçant d'être aussi doux que possible malgré mon érection qui palpitait et coulait. Je le murmurai quand j'écartai ses jambes et le pénétrai, poussant doucement jusqu'à ce que tout mon membre soit en lui. Je grognai son nom lorsque qu'il commença à se balancer, m'incitant à en faire de même. Et quand ses mouvements se firent erratiques, j'oserais dire que je m'agrippai à son dos et comblai sa demande tacite :

« Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ! » répétai-je comme mes sensations s'amplifiaient. Je pouvais à peine penser, plus rien n'existait sinon le plaisir qui se répandait de ses hanches à mon être et vice-versa. « Oh, oh mon Dieu... »

Il jouit le premier dans un cri. Je le suivis immédiatement, explosant à l'intérieur de son corps, le besoin si viscéral qu'il en était électrique. Nous tombâmes ensemble sur le tapis, tous les deux couverts de lubrifiant, de semence, de sueur et de...

« Des larmes ? Sherlock... » Je me tortillai pour pouvoir poser un doigt sur son visage. « Sérieusement ? Tu es vraiment en train de pleurer ? »

Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire tremblant. Ses yeux restaient fermement clos.

« John. » C'était à la fois un murmure et une supplication. « Redis-le. »

Alors je le redis, tout en embrassant les larmes sur ses joues et en l'apaisant de mes mains, enroulant mon corps autour du sien comme pour le protéger.

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime »


	12. Chapitre 12

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à vous tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi j'ai choppé la méga-crève (un conseil : n'allez pas en Normandie. C'est dangereux^^). Alors méfiez-vous : c'est la saison des virus !

Sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Merci aussi à la délicate Rose Atsamy, l'étoile des bêta-lectrices, qui a planché sur les deux chapitres que je vous publie aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ À New York, John et Sherlock établissent leur position de défense et installent le camp de base._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 12**

**...**

Mycroft avait fait en sorte qu'une voiture nous attende à notre arrivée à La Guardia. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le type de véhicule auquel je m'attendais.

Je m'arrêtai. « Un mini-van ? Sérieusement ? »

J'avais porté Maddie pour sortir de l'avion, mais Sherlock me l'enleva des bras. Elle rit et tira sur ses boucles. Il enfouit brièvement son nez dans son petit cou de bébé. Je me demandai un instant s'il pensait vraiment que ce câlin furtif m'avait échappé.

« Les américains pensent qu'ils sont plus sécuritaires pour transporter des enfants en bas âge. » expliqua Jonathan en ouvrant la marche. Je remarquai qu'il avait déjà les clés.

Je remarquai aussi que la version américaine d'un transport « sécuritaire » était foutrement affreuse.

« Personne ne conduit un mini-van à Manhattan ! » protestai-je tandis que je lui emboîtais le pas. Mon bras recommençait à me lancer. Entre ça et le souci que je me faisais pour Mary, j'avais l'impression d'être prêt à arracher la tête de la première personne qui oserait me contredire. « Et vous feriez mieux d'enlever ce foutu costume de clown à paillettes. Vous allez nous faire remarquer ! »

Jonathan m'ignora. Il y avait un siège enfant sur la banquette arrière du van. Je vérifiai les fixations puis récupérai ma fille dans les bras de Sherlock pour l'attacher dans son siège auto. Nous nous entassâmes sur la banquette à côté d'elle. Le plus grand détective consultant au monde eut quelques difficultés à manipuler la portière coulissante du van. Il l'avait à peine refermée que Jonathan effectua un demi-tour serré et lança la voiture sur le tarmac.

« Vous avez déjà conduit aux États-Unis ? demandai-je tandis que mes doigts tambourinaient nerveusement sur mon genou.

\- Bien sûr. » répliqua Jonathan. Au lieu de regarder la route pour quitter l'aéroport, il se retourna vers Sherlock. « Par où on va ?

\- Soho, annonça mon ami. Mycroft nous a trouvé un appartement au-dessus d'une boulangerie. »

Je n'étais pas sûr de saisir l'importance de ladite boulangerie, mais connaissant les frères Holmes ça pouvait être n'importe quoi allant d'un petit déjeuner facilement accessible à des agents allemands sous couverture travaillant aux fourneaux pour fabriquer les croissants. Sherlock avait dû remarquer mon impatience grandissante, car il posa sa main par-dessus mes doigts qui tambourinaient pour les immobiliser.

Sa main resta sur mon genou même quand Maddie attrapa son oreille. Pour une fois, je décidai de ne pas piquer une crise. Mon alliance brillait contre la peau pâle de ses doigts, or contre crème.

« Regarde ça, John, murmura-t-il. Le Soleil se lève enfin. J'ai l'impression que la nuit a duré 48 heures. »

Nous regardâmes par la fenêtre. Jonathan conduisait plutôt bien, et nous avancions rapidement. Quand l'horizon commença à se colorer de rose, la skyline de Manhattan découpait déjà ses formes géométriques dans le ciel.

« C'est pas du tout comme Londres, pas vrai ? » Je ne sais pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais la réalité semblait plus intimidante qu'encourageante. « Tu crois que Mary est quelque part là-dedans ?

\- C'est possible. Mycroft en est en tout cas persuadé. »

Je me détournai du lever de soleil et je le surpris à me regarder moi au lieu du paysage urbain. Maddie tirait à nouveau sur ses boucles. Il supportait stoïquement ses égards.

« Mycroft s'est déjà trompé par le passé. Qu'est-ce que toi tu penses, Sherlock ? Est-ce qu'on va la trouver ? J'ai besoin que tu me dises qu'on va la trouver.

\- Bien sûr que nous la trouverons, John. Sans aucun doute. »

Je crois que mon ami était un excellent menteur-né.

...

* * *

...

L'appartement au-dessus de la boulangerie de Soho était très moderne, très spacieux, et visiblement très cher. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer le système de sécurité complètement dément qui équipait la porte d'entrée, complété par trois caméras très visibles qui surveillaient la rue, et quelques autres, moins faciles à repérer, protégeant la rangée de fenêtres fermées.

« C'est un scanner rétinien ?

\- Ouaip. » Ignorant le scanner, Sherlock s'engouffra à l'intérieur et monta en courant la première volée de marches. Je comptai les marches pendant que je le suivais en portant Maddie. Il y en avait treize.

« Affreusement calme, déclarai-je. Il manque Mrs Hudson.

\- Dieu merci, dit Sherlock, même si je savais qu'il ne le pensait pas. Nous allons envoyer Jonathan acheter du lait et des biscuits. »

Jonathan était parti déposer le ridicule mini-van à je-ne-sais quel point de rendez-vous clandestin. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il rentrerait, ce qui signifiait que ce serait probablement à moi d'aller errer dans le quartier à la recherche de provisions.

Le premier étage de l'appartement était majoritairement occupé par le salon et la cuisine. Le salon était décoré dans des teintes blanche et chrome, avec une magnifique cheminée sur pied trônant au centre de la pièce. Quand l'infatigable Sherlock en actionna l'interrupteur, un rideau de flammes bleues jaillit du brûleur à gaz.

« Sympa. » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lâcher, admiratif.

Le sol était un plancher recouvert d'un tapis à motif chevrons. Dès que je déposai Maddie, elle se mit à quatre pattes et commença à suivre le dessin avec ses doigts. Il y avait un canapé en cuir blanc, des fauteuils assortis, un plaid en fausse fourrure étonnement attirant et une télévision géante accrochée sur un mur nu.

La cuisine faisait quatre fois la taille de notre cambuse au 221B et s'enorgueillissait d'une cuisinière Viking [1] qui me fit rire jaune. Si nous étions venus ici en vacances et non pour sauver ma femme de mes méfaits, Sherlock aurait forcément trouvé une excuse pour profiter d'une telle cuisinière afin d'y faire bouillir des fluides corporels.

« Il y a un bureau à l'étage, annonça Sherlock, les yeux rivés sur son mobile. Avec un ordinateur. Mycroft m'a envoyé quelques fichiers supplémentaires. Je vais monter et…

\- Ouais. » Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le réfrigérateur en inox et découvris qu'il était rempli. « Béni soit ton frère, il a pensé à prévoir de la nourriture pour bébé. Je vais la nourrir et je te rejoins. »

Sherlock était déjà parti vers l'étage au-dessus. Maddie n'avait pas l'air particulièrement affamé, mais quand je la pris dans mes bras je me rendis compte qu'elle ne sentait pas la rose. Il me vint à l'esprit que ma fille n'avait pas pris de bain depuis au moins trois jours. Mary me tuerait quand elle s'en apercevrait.

« On va chercher la salle de bain, d'accord ? » Je fis bondir ma fille dans mes bras. Elle rit. « Et après on grignotera quelque chose. »

Il y avait un cabinet de toilette au même étage que le salon. Très chic, mais pas franchement adapté pour donner le bain.

Je calai Maddie contre ma hanche et gravis le second escalier. Tandis que nous montions en comptant les marches ensemble, mon téléphone bipa. Je décalai le bébé, repêchai mon mobile au fond de ma poche et contemplai l'écran.

« Mary. » Il n'y avait qu'une seule ligne de texte, mais le numéro était celui de ma femme. Je lus le message deux fois, puis encore une troisième fois, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. « Je ne comprends pas. »

...

* * *

...

**Notes :**

[1] Viking Range est une marque américaine d'appareils de cuisine hauts-de-gamme.


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Résumé du chapitre :** Du babysitting, du Johnlock et du fluff. Mary est-elle à New York ?_

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 13**

**...**

« C'est une église. »

Sherlock avait reçu le même message, provenant lui aussi du numéro de Mary. Une photographie et des instructions :

_Demain. Midi._

« Évidemment que c'est une église. » rétorquai-je en faisant sautiller Maddie sur ma hanche. « Je suppose que cette église est ici, à Manhattan ?

\- Possible. Probable, même, puisque je pense que nous pouvons considérer que nous sommes surveillés. Quelqu'un sait que nous sommes ici. »

Il était assis derrière l'énorme station informatique qui équipait l'appartement. Je déposai sans cérémonie Maddie sur ses genoux, et Sherlock haussa les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je rappelle Mary, bien sûr ! »

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Je pense que nous savions tous les deux qu'il n'y aurait aucune réponse au bout du fil. Je laissai tout de même sonner jusqu'à ce que le répondeur se déclenche. Cette fois-ci, je ne laissai pas de message. Je dus serrer les dents pour m'empêcher de balancer le téléphone à travers la pièce.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne répond pas ?! »

Sherlock me regardait du coin de l'œil tout en prétendant jouer à « à dada sur mon bidet » avec ma fille ensommeillée.

« John, nous supposons que c'est Mary à l'autre bout du fil. Mais tant que nous n'en sommes pas certains, je pense que nous devrions éviter de tirer des conclusions. Parfois prudence est mère de sûreté.

\- D'accord. » Je fourrai mon téléphone dans ma poche. « Surveille Maddie jusqu'au retour de Jonathan. »

Il se leva. « Où vas-tu ?

\- Dehors ! » Je lui passai devant. Mon flingue était dans la poche de ma veste, que j'avais laissée en bas. « Je ne vais pas rester assis sans rien faire alors que Mary est peut-être en danger. Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui connait cette église. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est demander.

\- John. » Il bloqua efficacement ma retraite et je ne pouvais pas le pousser hors de mon chemin puisqu'il tenait ma fille dans ses bras. « C'est New York ici, pas Londres. Tu ne vas pas faire long feu. Donne-moi un peu de temps. Donne-moi le temps de définir un plan.

\- Je n'ai pas survolé la moitié du monde pour rester le cul sur une chaise à me tourner les pouces ! Je veux ma femme !

\- Parle moins fort. » m'ordonna Sherlock calmement. Maddie commençait à s'agiter. « Si nous sommes réellement surveillés, se jeter la tête la première dans les rues de la ville est probablement la pire chose que tu puisses faire. En outre, je peux te dire où se trouve cette église. »

Je m'immobilisai. « Vraiment ?

\- Saint François d'Assise. Regarde les peintures au dessus de la porte. » Il me montra l'écran de son téléphone. « Et la personne qui a pris cette photo a été assez aimable pour y inclure la moitié d'un panneau de nom de rue.

\- 31ième ouest. » Je dus plisser les yeux pour réussir à déchiffrer l'inscription.

« Exactement. Maintenant, prends une grande inspiration, John, et fais-moi confiance pour faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Mary. »

C'était un coup bas et il le savait. Il avait tué un homme pour sauver la vie de Mary, sachant qu'il serait envoyé en exil pour son crime. Je serais un vrai connard de ne pas lui faire confiance à présent.

« Très bien. » Continuant notre jeu de passage de bébé, je lui arrachai ma fille. « Maddie va aller prendre un bain. Toi, tu vas formuler un plan. Et une fois que Maddie sera propre et que ton drôle de petit cerveau sera lancé à pleine vitesse, j'irai nous chercher quelque chose à dîner. Qui que soient ceux qui nous surveillent, ils n'ont sûrement rien contre la bouffe à emporter. »

Il sourit, un de ces sourires rares, honnêtes, que Sherlock réservait à ceux qui étaient chers à son cœur.

« Probablement pas, en effet. Et je n'ai rien non plus contre du thé.

\- Tu crois que les américains vendent du vrai thé ? »

...

* * *

...

Maddie adora son bain. J'étais assis sur le sol de l'immense salle de bain en marbre noir et blanc du deuxième étage, et je la regardais éclabousser gaiement dans la baignoire noire et blanche assortie. J'avais trouvé une bouteille d'un savon rose qui sentait le fric à plein nez et je l'avais vidée dans l'eau pendant que le bain coulait. Les bulles étaient impressionnantes, mais je faisais attention. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle en ait dans les yeux.

Je rinçai ses cheveux avec de l'eau chaude du pommeau de douche puis l'enveloppai dans une moelleuse serviette blanche. Les seuls vêtements que j'avais emmenés pour elle étaient ceux que j'avais jetés dans mon sac de voyage, et nous étions presque à court de couches de rechange. Il fallait vraiment que j'aille faire les courses, tout du moins si j'arrivais à me concentrer sur l'instant présent et à empêcher mes pensées de dériver à tout moment en direction de Mary.

Sherlock apparut derrière moi.

« Pas de lit-cage, annonça-t-il. Je lui ai préparé un lit sur le sol de la plus grande chambre. Laisse-moi la coucher. Tu as encore mouillé ton bandage, John. »

Je soupirai mais ne le contredis pas. Il disparut avec Maddie. J'ôtai ma chemise humide et défis le bandage qui recouvrait mon avant-bras. On ne pouvait pas dire que la brûlure guérissait vite, mais au moins elle guérissait. Les antibiotiques se trouvaient dans la poche de ma veste, avec mon revolver. Et je n'avais pas pensé à prendre d'affaires de rechange pour moi.

Apparemment, Sherlock y avait pensé, lui, car quand il revint après avoir couché Maddie, il avait remplacé son habituel costume par un pantalon de survêtement gris et un T-shirt noir exhibant le logo de New York.

« Bordel, où est-ce que tu as eu ces trucs ? demandai-je.

\- C'est un déguisement, John. Il ne me manque plus que des baskets et je serai le parfait touriste, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Ça ne suffira pas à tromper Mary.

\- Non, probablement pas, mais au moins je passerai inaperçu. »

Il attrapa mon poignet, tournant mon bras dans un sens et dans l'autre pour en examiner la brûlure. Ses doigts étaient frais contre ma peau.

« C'est encore douloureux, hein ? »

Il toucha ma blessure du doigt et je sifflai :

« Bien sûr que c'est encore douloureux ! »

Il s'arrêta, penché au dessus de mon bras de telle manière que je ne pouvais voir son visage.

« C'était idiot de faire ça, John. Tu aurais pu mourir.

\- L'incendie ou le meurtre ?

\- Les deux. » Son souffle chatouillait l'intérieur de mon poignet. Je souhaitais qu'il me lâche. Je souhaitais aussi qu'il ne me lâche plus jamais.

« Tu peux parler ! » Je libérai mon bras, puis jurai quand la blessure m'élança.

« Jonathan est en bas. » annonça Sherlock en ignorant mon regard mauvais. « Il a ramené des provisions. De la nourriture. Et quelques rumeurs. Viens manger, et écoute ce qu'il a à dire. »

...

* * *

...

Jonathan avait pensé à acheter des couches, de la nourriture pour bébé, et du lait à ajouter à la bouteille déjà stockée dans le frigidaire.

Il avait aussi ramené du chinois à emporter, plus une poignée de ces espèces de cartes touristiques qu'on peut acheter dans la rue.

« Mangez. » Jonathan était déjà en train de s'empiffrer. Sherlock avait ouvert un sac et contemplait la nourriture pleine de graisse qu'il contenait avec une grimace de dégout.

« Et le thé ? s'enquit-il.

\- Numi [1] ou Lipton [2] ? » Jonathan grimaça. « Si vous voulez du thé anglais digne de ce nom, il faudra attendre que je trouve un magasin correct, et pas juste une petite épicerie de quartier.

\- Merci. » dis-je, car les couches de rechange étaient un cadeau du ciel.

Il agita une main. Il s'était changé, remplaçant son absurde costume de clown par un T-shirt touristique assorti d'un jeans. Il portait aussi des tennis blanches.

« Mon Dieu. » J'attrapai un sac de nourriture au hasard et m'installai devant la cheminée à gaz qui continuait de brûler, m'effondrant dans l'un des élégants fauteuils blancs. Du riz frit, des brocolis et du bœuf mariné dans un carton. Je séparai les baguettes et commençai à manger.

Sherlock décida d'ignorer la nourriture. Je fus vaguement étonné quand il prit une Guinness dans le frigo. Sherlock ne buvait généralement pas d'alcool. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de ne pas vouloir s'essayer au Lipton.

« Si tu veux boire ça, mange un peu. » ordonnai-je, la bouche pleine de riz. « Je ne veux pas avoir à te ramasser quand tu t'effondreras. »

Il m'ignora, tout comme il avait ignoré la nourriture graisseuse.

« Jonathan a reçu un message. » annonça-t-il.

Je m'interrompis, les baguettes suspendues à mi-chemin entre le carton et ma bouche. « De Mary ?

\- De qui que ce soit. » Sherlock avala une gorgée de Guinness, fronça le nez et reposa la bière. Il quitta la cuisine américaine et s'affala dans le canapé, boudant à moitié. « Exactement le même message.

\- Comment Mary pourrait-elle avoir le numéro de Jonathan ? » Je regardai le garde du corps.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. « C'est pas à moi de le deviner, mon pote. Moi je suis juste chargé de m'occuper du bébé. Mais je peux vous dire que Saint François d'Assise est fermée pour rénovation depuis trois mois. Ça bloque la circulation tout le long de la sixième avenue. Tous les chauffeurs de taxi sont furax que les travaux ne soient pas encore terminés. »

Sherlock joignit les mains sous son menton et ferma les yeux.

« Comme je te l'avais dit, John, des rumeurs, murmura-t-il. Et des rumeurs très intéressantes. »

...

* * *

...

Lorsque Maddie s'éveilla, Jonathan lui donna un nouveau bain. Apparemment, le savon que j'avais utilisé irritait sa peau, et il fallait le rincer. Mes compétences de père célibataire échouaient dès la première épreuve.

Étonnamment, Sherlock s'était endormi sur le canapé. Pour la deuxième fois en 24 heures, je le regardais somnoler, de plus en plus inquiet. Confronté à un défi, la stratégie de Sherlock Holmes consistait à foncer dans le tas sans s'arrêter, et il ne prenait normalement jamais le temps de laisser du repos à son corps pendant une enquête.

Au moins il n'avait pas réclamé de cigarette. Pas encore.

Il dormait sur le côté, à même le cuir blanc, roulé en boule comme un enfant, un bras dépassant du bord du canapé. Ses longs doigts se crispaient dans son sommeil. Je me demandai s'il était en train de faire un cauchemar.

Je m'installai doucement sur le sol, adossé contre le canapé. J'attrapai cette main crispée pour l'apaiser. Son index et son majeur s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de mon pouce. Avant même que j'eus réalisé ce que je faisais, je déposai un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

« John. » Le sommeil rendait sa belle voix encore plus grave.

« Rendors-toi, idiot. » Sans me retourner vers lui, je tins sa main contre ma joue. « C'est encore l'après-midi. Rendors-toi, je veille sur toi. »

C'était un vieux truc de soldat, archaïque et cliché, mais qui marchait très bien. Si l'esprit sait qu'un ami surveille vos arrières, alors le cœur se détend, et le corps lui emboîte le pas.

Sherlock soupira, se détendit et dériva vers des rêves plus sereins.

...

* * *

...

**Notes :**

[1] Numi : marque de thé américaine. (NdlT)

[2] Lipton : marque de thé internationale. (NdlT)


	14. Chapitre 14

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis désolée de publier avec une semaine de retard, mais ce chapitre n'avait pas été relu et je ne voulais pas vous imposer la vision de mes fautes ignobles ! Merci encore une fois à la lumineuse Rose Atsamy pour la correction. Et merci à vous toutes pour les délicieuses reviews que vous m'avez envoyées.

Pour me faire pardonner mon retard, voici un chapitre plein d'émotion… Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ Deux jours avant le mariage de John Watson. Explicite._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 14**

**...**

Deux jours avant mon mariage avec Mary Morstan, je m'arrêtai tard le soir au 221B pour déposer son costume à Sherlock, mais trouvai l'immeuble entièrement déserté.

« Mrs Hudson ? »

Le rez-de-chaussée était vide, et ses clés ne se trouvaient pas dans la coupe sur le comptoir de la cuisine où elle les déposait habituellement. Je supposai qu'elle était sortie jouer aux cartes ou qu'elle était descendue au café Speedy pour tourmenter son galant.

« Sherlock ? »

Je montai en courant l'escalier menant à notre appartement. Les rideaux étaient tirés, la cheminée éteinte et l'âtre froide, et seule une petite lampe au-dessus du canapé éclairait la pièce.

« Où diable es-tu encore parti ? »

Je lui avais envoyé un message plus tôt dans la journée. Il savait donc que je devais passer, mais ça ne garantissait en rien qu'il s'en rappellerait. Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Le lit était défait, abandonné. Je suspendis le costume dans son armoire.

La pièce portait l'odeur de Sherlock. Mon estomac se serra en réponse à ce parfum. J'errai à travers la chambre et posai ma main sur le lit. Les draps étaient froids. Je ne pus m'en empêcher : je soulevai son oreiller jusqu'à mon visage et inhalai profondément. Puis je me repris, et laissai l'oreiller retomber sur le matelas.

« Bordel de Dieu, John. Calme-toi ! »

Je quittai sa chambre et battis en retraite dans le salon obscur.

« C'est le stress du mariage. » Je fis les cent pas avant de m'effondrer dans mon fauteuil. La dernière fois que je m'y étais assis, c'était pour mon enterrement de vie de célibataire, et toute la soirée était plutôt floue dans ma mémoire. Dieu merci.

La tête en arrière, je fixais le plafond.

« Le stress du mariage. »

...

* * *

...

J'étais toujours assis là, dans la pénombre, quand j'entendis les pas de mon ami dans l'escalier.

Il s'immobilisa sur le seuil de la porte.

« John ?

\- Où étais-tu, Sherlock ? Il est plus d'une heure du matin. Mrs Hudson est rentrée il y a des heures !

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas voir le rapport. » Il entra dans la pièce à pas de loup.

« Aucun rapport. » Je pouvais voir son ombre, longue, agile et élancée. « Juste une observation.

\- Pourquoi es-tu assis dans le noir ? »

Je me penchai en avant. « Je t'avais dit que je passerai pour t'apporter ton costume. Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc sur ta tête ? » Dans l'obscurité, on aurait dit une assiette géante. Il alluma une deuxième lampe et se tint debout dans la flaque de lumière.

J'en restai bouchée bée.

« Est-ce que c'est…

\- Un sombrero ? Oui, John. Quelle déduction remarquable. »

J'étais un peu sur les nerfs. Je commençai à glousser, et impossible de m'arrêter. Sherlock arracha le sombrero de ses boucles brunes, le lança à travers la pièce comme un frisbee puis lissa l'ourlet de son pantalon d'un air hautain.

Je rattrapai le sombrero. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à maîtriser mes gloussements. Le temps que je recouvre mes esprits, les étonnants yeux de Sherlock pétillaient d'amusement. Il souriait doucement, le premier vrai sourire que je lui voyais depuis des mois.

« Je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre, décidai-je. Ton costard est dans ta chambre.

\- Merci. » Il inclina la tête. « Je suppose. »

Nous attendîmes dans un silence confortable que quelque chose se produise, quelque chose que ni lui ni moi n'oserions exprimer.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller, annonçai-je finalement.

\- Oui, fit Sherlock.

\- Plus que deux jours. Je devrais probablement être dehors en train de faire des folies. Profiter de ma vie de célibataire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Un jour et seize heures, corrigea Sherlock. Et j'ai promis à Mary de t'éviter les ennuis.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas invité à… ta soirée ? » demandai-je en désignant le sombrero.

Son sourire s'élargit : « C'est parfois dangereux, les bals costumés. »

Il s'était rapproché. Il portait une chemise grise sous un costume noir, et dans la lumière diffuse, il ressemblait à une silhouette ombrée. Mon cœur se mit à cogner, un rythme lent et régulier. Ma gorge était serrée.

Oh, bon Dieu, j'avais envie de lui. J'avais besoin de lui. Une dernière fois. Juste une dernière fois. Sûrement que Mary me pardonnerait. Je l'avais cru mort pendant si longtemps, parti, et une partie de moi s'en était allée avec lui, et maintenant j'avais une nouvelle vie, que j'aimais, mais j'étais sur le point de m'engager auprès d'une femme et…

« Sherlock. »

Il s'immobilisa.

« Sherlock. » Je me raclai la gorge et repris : « Couche avec moi. »

\- John. » Je l'entendis déglutir. « Mary…

\- Une dernière fois. » Je me rendis compte que j'étais prêt à le supplier s'il le fallait. Et j'aurais voulu me détester pour ça, mais je ne pouvais pas.

« D'accord. » Sa main sur mon coude. Je me levai de mon fauteuil. Nous étions tous les deux un peu instables. « D'accord, John. Si tu es sûr ?

\- Tout à fait sûr. »

Il m'enlaça, se pressant contre moi jusqu'à ce que son menton repose au creux de mon épaule. Ce n'était pas comme avec Mary. C'était Sherlock, dont le corps paraissait entièrement constitué d'os et de muscles. Ses lèvres, cependant, ses lèvres étaient douces alors qu'elles caressaient mon cou et le coin de ma bouche.

Presque trente six mois que je ne l'avais pas touché ainsi, comme un amant, et pourtant nos corps se comprenaient parfaitement.

« Espèce de salaud. » Je le serrai jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne de douleur ou de frustration. « Je croyais que tu étais mort. Je croyais que tu étais parti. Je vais me _marier_, Sherlock, me _marier_ ! »

Il planta ses dents dans ma lèvre inférieure en réponse. Je le repoussai avec force, l'envoyant valser en arrière. Il revint à la charge, mais cette fois le baiser qu'il déposa sur mes lèvres était tendre, doux comme la caresse d'un papillon, plein de promesses.

« Je te déteste de m'avoir fait ça, soufflai-je contre sa bouche.

\- Hmm… » Il approfondit le baiser. Nos langues se mêlèrent. Nous n'avions pas oublié. Nous n'avions pas oublié comment être avec l'autre. Mes mains remontèrent le long de son dos, et je m'étirai, caressant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire de contentement.

« Viens John. » Il prit ma main et me guida vers le couloir. « Retournons dans la chambre. »

Comme si nous n'étions jamais partis.

Nous nous laissâmes tomber sur les draps défaits. J'attrapai ses vêtements et tirai, mais il m'arrêta :

« Si ça doit être notre dernière fois ensemble, John Watson… » commença-t-il, si bas que je parvenais à peine à saisir ses paroles. « … alors je crois que nous allons prendre le temps de la savourer. »

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais le baiser. Fort. Une partie de moi voulait encore lui faire mal. La colère et la trahison étaient toujours là, rodant sous la surface. Je le griffai de mes ongles, mordillai son cou sur toute sa longueur jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne et me force à rester allongé sur le dos en me bloquant contre le matelas.

« John, murmura-t-il contre mon torse. Je suis désolé. Mon John. _Mon_ John. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu peux le dire un million de fois. » Je passai ma main dans ses boucles brunes. « C'est quand même trop tard.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas de la quitter. »

Ses mains s'étaient glissées sous ma chemise et me caressaient. Bien qu'il ait affirmé vouloir prendre son temps, il défit mes boutons avec des doigts tremblants.

« Tant mieux. » dis-je en arquant mes hanches contre sa taille. Trente six mois, et mon sexe le ressentait. Il était plus dur que la pierre et drôlement insistant. « Parce que je ne suis pas ce genre de mec. »

Il émit un son qui était à moitié un rire et à moitié un sanglot. Il se tortilla pour ôter sa chemise et son pantalon, tandis que je me dépouillais des miens. Nous retombâmes l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, frémissant de soulagement ou de désir.

« John. Reste tranquille. Je veux te sentir. »

Je fermai les yeux. Ses doigts parcoururent mon visage à la recherche de je-ne-savais-quoi, mais je savais qu'il pouvait sentir mes larmes. Il suivit leur trace humide jusqu'à ma joue, puis posa ses deux mains à plat sur mon torse. Je devinai qu'il essayait de mémoriser la sensation de me toucher.

« As-tu oublié, Sherlock ? demandai-je. As-tu oublié ce que nous sommes ?

\- Non, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Jamais John, jamais. »

Il posa ses mains sur ma taille, sa bouche frôla l'intérieur de ma cuisse et remonta vers ma hanche, dans un ballet exquis. Il s'arrêta finalement entre mes jambes et mordilla ma cuisse jusqu'à ce que je grogne et que mes hanches se soulèvent convulsivement.

« Le diras-tu, John ? » Ce n'était pas tout à fait une supplication, mais cette nuit lointaine à l'hôtel, le jour de la Saint Valentin, me revint en mémoire.

« Je t'aime, dis-je, parce que c'était vrai et que ce serait toujours vrai. Je t'aime, Sherlock Holmes. »

Il prit mon érection dans sa bouche avec une infinie douceur – et pourtant les choses entre nous avaient si souvent été brutales. Une caresse d'amant, une adoration. Je refermai mes poings dans ses cheveux. Mon plaisir grimpait. Sa bouche était chaude, humide, exigeante. Je soulevai mes hanches du lit pour rencontrer sa langue.

« Oh. OH. Sherlock…

\- Pas encore. » dit-il, et il entreprit de lécher l'extrémité de mon membre jusqu'à ce que je gémisse. Puis il avança en rampant pour que nous soyons nez à nez. Je sentais son érection contre ma hanche. Son cœur battait contre le mien, et il haletait tout en léchant mes larmes qui continuaient de couler, déposant de doux baisers le long de mon nez et de ma mâchoire.

« Je peux ? Pour cette fois ?

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement. S'il te plait. »

Les préservatifs et le lubrifiant se trouvaient dans sa table de chevet. Il me retourna sur le ventre, ses merveilleuses mains de violoniste frôlant ma chair comme la caresse d'une plume d'oiseau. J'avais été au dessus et lui au-dessous plus souvent que le contraire, mais il était adroit et attentionné, et les trois ans d'attente ne rendaient la douleur que plus exquise. Je criai quand il écarta mes jambes et me pénétra, et je sais qu'il essaya d'être doux, mais ça faisait mal, c'était déchirant, tout comme mon cœur.

Tout ce qu'il a jamais fait m'a réduit en pièce jusqu'à ce que je sois à nu, puis m'a reconstruit en faisant de moi un homme meilleur.

« Tu es à moi, murmura-t-il contre ma nuque tout en s'enfonçant plus profondément. John. »

Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger en rythme. La douleur se transforma en plaisir, et le plaisir se transforma en un besoin grisant. Ma queue frottait contre les draps en une friction délicieuse. Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, il passa la main sous mon corps, l'attrapa et la caressa jusqu'à m'aveugler de cette sensation profonde et enivrante.

« Je suis à toi, approuvai-je bruyamment. Sherlock, je suis à toi. Oh, bordel, je crois que je vais…

\- Pas encore ! » Dans un effort presque surhumain, il s'immobilisa. Je le sentais palpiter en moi. Mon sexe était couvert de pré-sperme, impatient, et mes muscles étaient si contractés que j'avais l'impression que j'étais sur le point de me briser en deux.

« Pas encore, répéta-t-il en haletant. Nous n'avons pas… encore… fini.

\- Sherlock… » Je respirais comme si je venais de courir un marathon. « Tu vas me tuer. » Il tressaillit, déclenchant un mouvement convulsif de mes hanches. « PUTAIN. Sherlock. »

Il cria, et entra en moi avec tant de force que je vis des étoiles. Puis il resta silencieux, allant et venant avec le désespoir fou d'un cœur brisé. Je le reconnus immédiatement dans ses gestes, car je le voyais derrière mes propres paupières closes.

« NOM DE DIEU ! » L'orgasme me frappa d'un coup, une explosion d'émotions et de sperme, et j'éjaculai dans sa main. « Nom de Dieu, Sherlock ! »

Il mordit mon épaule si fort qu'une fois encore je vis des éclairs. Il jouit sans un bruit, giclée après giclée, me remplissant de son essence jusqu'à ce qu'elle déborde.

La cicatrice de cette morsure orne encore mon épaule aujourd'hui, jumelle miniature de la blessure par balle qui a changé ma vie. La marque de Sherlock, dans ma chair pour toujours.

...

* * *

...

**Note de la traductrice :** Pfiou ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ce chapitre m'a vraiment émue, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux pendant que je le traduisais ! C'est bien la première fois qu'un lemon me fait pleurer… J'espère que vous avez vous aussi apprécié. Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la conclusion de la première partie de cette histoire !


	15. Chapitre 15

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je vous remercie infiniment pour les merveilleuses reviews que vous m'avez laissées. C'est vraiment génial de savoir que mon travail de traduction est apprécié et de pouvoir papoter avec vous de cette histoire. Suite à l'afflux massif de reviews envoyées par la douce Clélia (merci Clélia !) j'ai un peu de retard et je n'ai pas encore répondu à tous vos messages. Je m'en excuse et je rattraperai ce retard très vite !

Merci comme à chaque fois à l'illustre Rose Atsamy pour son magnifique travail de relecture. Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour repérer ces fautes je n'ai jamais vues même en relisant trois fois les chapitres... Elle est très forte !

Comme promis, voici les deux derniers chapitres de la première partie de cette fanfiction. Avec au programme pas mal d'action, et, je l'espère, des surprises...

Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ Sherlock et John tombent dans un piège : ils n'ont pas retenu la leçon de Mary Watson._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 15**

**...**

Nous laissâmes Maddie à Soho, sous la garde rapprochée de Jonathan. J'étreignis bien fort ma fille avant de partir. Sherlock appliqua des bisous bruyants sur son front jusqu'à la faire se tordre de rire.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demandai-je quand nous quittâmes l'appartement. Je vérifiai la poignée de porte pour être sûr que ma fille et son garde du corps seraient bien protégés par le verrou puis empochai la clé.

« Quoi donc ? » Sherlock haussa un sourcil. Il faisait chaud à Manhattan, une chaleur presque moite. Sherlock ne s'était pas encombré de son habituel manteau ni de son écharpe. À la place, il portait un pantalon noir et un T-shirt « I love NY ». Il avait passé une veste, mais je savais que c'était seulement pour couvrir le révolver qu'il portait. J'avais fait la même chose.

« Les bisous » répondis-je, marchant un pas derrière lui tandis que nous descendions la rue le long du pâté de maisons. Les artères étaient pleines de touristes et de locaux. Nous avions décidé de marcher jusqu'à l'église Saint François afin d'éviter la route barrée et d'avoir l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours.

« Elle te ressemble, déclara Sherlock avec son habituelle façon de répondre à une question sans y répondre du tout.

\- Elle ressemble à Mary. » rétorquai-je. Je pensai à ma femme et me demandai ce que j'allais lui dire quand je la verrai.

_J'ai tué sept personnes pour toi, Mary. De sang-froid. Je suis un meurtrier, Mary. Pour toi._

« Elle a tes yeux. »

Je m'interrogeai sur cette étrange déclaration sur un pâté de maisons entier, puis laissai tomber. Mes yeux étaient d'un bleu banal. Ceux de Maddie avaient la couleur des fleurs des champs.

« C'est bizarre, non ? » La nervosité me transformait en un vrai moulin à paroles.

« Quoi ?

\- Cette ville. » Je renversai ma tête en arrière pour voir le sommet des gratte-ciel. « Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Londres. Même les odeurs sont différentes. Et personne ne te reconnaît ici, Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi me reconnaîtraient-ils ? » Il s'immobilisa, et je manquai de lui rentrer dedans. Lui jetant un regard en coin, je vis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Nous sommes clairement désavantagés, John. Je ne connais pas cette ville comme je connais Londres. Je ne connais pas ses rues, ses raccourcis, ses _gens_. Et ça m'inquiète, de ne pas savoir tout ça. Je suspecte Mary d'avoir un avantage certain sur nous. C'est son territoire – c'était son territoire, j'en suis sûr à présent. »

Je regardai mes pieds, immobile. La foule s'écoulait en tourbillonnant tout autour de nous.

« Oui. » approuvai-je, me souvenant du dossier. Je n'avais pas une mémoire eidétique, loin de là, mais je pouvais me souvenir de chaque mot que j'avais lu. Le choc avait creusé dans ma tête un palais mental avec une unique pièce. « Elle a commencé en Virginie.

\- Intéressant. » Sa main nue effleura la mienne pour m'offrir un instant de réconfort ou de consolation, puis il se remit en marche.

« Sherlock. » Je trottinai derrière lui. « Il est presque midi. Quel est le plan ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

...

* * *

...

L'architecture de l'église Saint François d'Assise dénotait par sa simplicité. Toute en pierres pâles et pleine d'arêtes, l'unique marque de vanité qu'elle s'accordait était la représentation du Saint lui-même, peinte au-dessus du portail. L'artiste, bien qu'étant visiblement un expert en peinture murale, avait utilisé une effroyable quantité de feuilles d'or.

Des échafaudages couvraient le bâtiment sur toute sa moitié inférieure, du trottoir jusqu'à l'entrée, et barraient l'accès à la porte principale. Un énorme panneau accroché au portail annonçait que les lieux étaient fermés pour rénovation suite aux dégâts causés par la tempête.

« Viens, John. » Sherlock sauta par-dessus le portail et se glissa entre les échafaudages. Je vérifiai mon pistolet avant de le suivre.

« La congrégation est hébergée dans une église voisine pendant la durée des travaux. » expliqua Sherlock en me guidant le long du bâtiment. « Il est peu probable que nous croisions qui que ce soit à part les ouvriers du chantier, et puisqu'il est midi, ils seront plus probablement occupés par leurs… bagels, et autres pizzas new-yorkaises.

\- Marrant. Mary est intelligente.

\- Oui…. » Sherlock testa le loquet d'une petite porte latérale qui s'ouvrit sous sa poussée. Nous nous glissâmes tous les deux à l'intérieur et je refermai la porte derrière moi.

Il y avait d'autres échafaudages à l'intérieur de l'église. Ça sentait la peinture fraîche et le mastic. Nous étions visiblement entrés directement au niveau du chœur. De grandes bâches blanches recouvraient les rangées de bancs dans la nef de l'église, et d'autres cachaient ce qui devait être l'autel. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'inscription sur le mur au-dessus de nous :

« Reine de l'Ordre des Frères mineurs capucins. » je lus. Encore une fois, la feuille d'or avait été utilisée à outrance.

Sherlock plaça ses mains derrière son dos. Ses yeux s'étaient plissés tandis qu'il scannait le transept plongé dans la semi-obscurité.

« Pourquoi ici ? s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute, l'air pensif. La Mary Watson que nous connaissons n'est pas spécialement amatrice d'iconographie religieuse, pas plus que de l'architecture style Renaissance. Saint François, bien qu'historiquement intéressant, est un choix moins évident que beaucoup de ses camarades. Ironiquement, Saint Michel aurait en fait été une alternative beaucoup plus logique… »

Il fut interrompu par un rire bas, clairement masculin.

Une silhouette se détacha devant l'échafaudage à notre gauche. Un homme, pas spécialement grand, pas particulièrement remarquable mis à part les grosses chaussures de protection à ses pieds, la ceinture à outils autour de sa taille et le Sig Sauer qu'il pointait droit sur ma tête. Soit il venait d'entrer à pas de loup, s'insinuant comme un brouillard, soit il était caché derrière les bâches depuis le début.

« Attention. » nous prévint-il. Ma main s'immobilisa avant que j'ai pu me saisir de mon arme. « Je suis un tireur d'élite, les gars. »

Sherlock avait son flingue à la main, mais il le gardait baissé, pointé vers le sol.

« Pose-le. » ordonna l'homme avec un fort accent du Bronx. « Et fais le glisser loin de toi. »

Le révolver de Sherlock heurta le carrelage et finit sa course sous un banc bâché. Les lèvres de mon ami se recourbèrent en un sourire douloureux.

« David, dit-il. J'aurais dû le deviner.

\- Oh, mais Sherlock Holmes ne _devine_ pas, pas vrai mon pote ? » L'accent du Bronx se dissipa, et la vérité me frappa. Je connaissais cet homme en jeans américains et bottes de chantier. Il était là à mon mariage, c'était même le placeur. Un des plus vieux amis de Mary. « Tu aurais dû le _savoir_. »

Mes doigts se crispèrent. Je voulais mon arme. Le révolver dans la main de David ne tremblait pas. Il me souriait, mais c'était à Sherlock qu'il parlait :

« Elle disait que vous étiez lents, c'est ce que Mary disait, mais je ne la croyais pas vraiment. Sherlock Holmes, le sociopathe de haut-niveau, en possession de mon numéro de téléphone... Tu n'as pas assez creusé mon cas, hein mon pote ? John a fouillé le passé plus méticuleusement, mais il a quand même raté ça. Ne touchez pas à votre arme, Docteur Watson, ou je vous fais exploser la cervelle. Et je détesterais devoir faire ça, vraiment. J'aime ce boulot, je ne veux pas me salir les mains ou exposer ma couverture. Pas maintenant. J'ai un petit studio dans le quartier de la finance, vous voyez. Le salaire est bon. Je pourrais prendre un peu de vacances une fois le boulot terminé, ça fait six mois que je travaille dessus maintenant, et je ne vous laisserai pas foutre la merde dans ma couverture. Même pas pour Mary.

\- Où est Mary ? » demanda Sherlock. Sa voix était basse, dangereuse, comme si un dragon se nichait dans sa gorge.

Mais je le savais. J'avais compris, voyez-vous, j'avais compris à l'instant même où j'avais reconnu David. Je n'étais peut-être pas l'unique détective consultant au monde, mais j'étais un père. Elle nous avait piégés avec une diversion. Ma femme nous avait piégés. Elle avait tout planifié à l'avance, tout prévu avec soin.

« Maddie ! »

Le cri m'échappa quand bien même j'essayais de le ravaler. Sherlock sursauta, comprenant trop tard, mais j'avais déjà fait demi-tour et je courais vers la porte de l'église.

« John ! » Sherlock et David crièrent mon nom d'une même voix. Je ne me retournai pas. David ne voulait vraiment pas exposer sa couverture et perdre son boulot, parce qu'il attendit que ma main soit sur la poignée de la porte pour presser la gâchette.


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ Avertissement : violence armée_

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 16**

**...**

La balle heurta la porte trois centimètres à droite de mon menton, creusant un petit trou bien net dans le bois ancien.

David poussa un cri de colère. Je me retournai juste à temps pour le voir heurter le sol en se tenant le poignet, sa manche maculée de sang. Sherlock était un très bon tireur, lui aussi.

« Vas-y ! » Mon ami ne leva même pas les yeux dans ma direction : il était trop occupé à s'assurer que David resterait au sol. « Vas-y, John ! »

Je courus.

_Maddie. Maddie. Maddie._

Il y avait trop de monde dans les rues, beaucoup plus de monde que ce à quoi j'étais habitué, même en plein centre de Londres. Je bousculais, esquivais et criais. Les riverains m'insultaient tandis que je fonçais à travers la foule. Une petite fille avec un chapeau touristique se mit à pleurer bruyamment quand je heurtai son bras, renversant sa crème glacée sur le trottoir.

_Maddie._

Combien de pâtés de maison entre l'église et l'appartement ? Je ne m'en rappelais plus. Je n'avais pas le sens de l'orientation de Sherlock, mais heureusement j'avais un don pour me souvenir de points de repère sur mon chemin. J'atteignis la Sixième Avenue en un temps record. Je ne crois même pas que je pris le temps de respirer de tout le trajet.

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement était fermée, mais quand j'appuyai sur la poignée, je m'aperçus qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. J'avais strictement interdit à Jonathan de quitter l'immeuble. Je sortis mon revolver, poussai la porte du pied et entrai avec l'intention de me faire aussi discret que possible.

Cela changea quand je glissai dans une petite flaque de sang en bas de l'escalier.

« Maddie ! hurlai-je.

\- John. »

C'était Jonathan. Je ne l'avais pas vu car il était appuyé contre la rambarde en haut des escaliers. Je montai les marches deux par deux. Notre clown-garde du corps était pâle sous sa peau d'ébène. Ses lèvres étaient en train de virer au bleu. Elle lui avait tiré dans la cuisse, et il se vidait de son sang. Ce n'était pas de la chirurgie, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'épargner sa vie comme elle l'avait fait avec Sherlock. Elle avait tiré pour tuer.

C'était de ma faute : je lui avais interdit de porter une arme. C'était _toujours_ de ma faute.

« John. » Sa voix était étonnamment stable. « Merde, elle m'a eu par surprise. Elle est là-haut. Au dernier étage. »

J'arrachai ma ceinture de mon pantalon et posai rapidement un garrot en haut de sa cuisse. Son sang était chaud et humide sous mes doigts. J'appelai le 911, donnai l'adresse au standard puis passai mon téléphone à Jonathan.

« Restez en ligne, Jon. » C'était ma voix de médecin militaire, celle qui ne tolérait aucune discussion. « Vous continuez à parler à la gentille dame au bout du fil jusqu'à ce que les ambulanciers arrivent. N'arrêtez pas de parler, d'accord ? » J'attrapai son menton sans grande douceur et le regardai dans les yeux. « Continuez à parler. On compte sur vous, Maddie et moi.

\- OK, mon frère. » Il sourit, et ses dents étaient couvertes de sang.

Je le quittai avec une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule, me retournai, et grimpai la dernière volée de marches.

...

* * *

...

Elle attendait dans le bureau, assise avec désinvolture sur la chaise devant l'ordinateur, Maddie sur les genoux. Elle leva les yeux quand j'entrai dans la pièce, un de mes rouleaux de bandage à la main. Elle n'était pas sortie indemne de sa rencontre avec Jonathan. Son front était entaillé, de même que sa joue, et elle saignait à l'épaule.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle reposa le bandage et ramassa son revolver. Elle sourit, mais ses yeux étaient vides.

« John, dit-elle. Désolée. Je pensais que nous serions déjà parties. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais engagé James Bond comme nourrice. C'était une idée de Sherlock ? Il a foutu en l'air ma sortie, non ?

\- Jonathan est employé par Mycroft. » C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je pris conscience du fait que je pointais mon revolver vers la tête de ma femme, et que ma main ne tremblait absolument pas. « Pose Maddie par terre. Maintenant.

\- Ou quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus alors que j'ai le bébé sur mes genoux. Pas vrai, John ? Où est David ? »

Elle avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas tirer et risquer de blesser Maddie.

« Il n'est pas ici, répondis-je. Avec un peu de chance, Sherlock a abrégé ses souffrances. »

L'air pensif, elle berça Maddie sur ses genoux. Elle portait une robe d'été à fleurs - pas du tout le style qu'elle arborait à Londres - et des sandales. Ses ongles de pieds étaient couverts d'un verni rose fuchsia et elle avait assombri la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle était la femme à qui j'avais passé des heures à faire l'amour, et elle était en même temps une toute autre personne.

« Tu es devenu effroyablement assoiffé de sang ces temps-ci, mon cher mari. Je t'avais prévenu. Je te l'avais dit : ne lis pas le contenu de la clé USB. Parce qu'après ça, tu ne m'aimeras plus. Mais tu as menti, et tu l'as lu, et regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu as libéré le monstre, John Watson, et ce n'est pas de moi que je parle. Je n'ai jamais tué sept personnes en trois semaines. C'est un record, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Bon Dieu, Mary. Pose le bébé et on trouvera une solution. »

Elle haussa les épaules puis secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas trouver de solution, John. Tu as tout foutu en l'air. Nous avions tout ce que nous voulions. Une belle vie, une vie normale. Une jolie petite fille. » Elle embrassa Maddie. Ma fille mit ses doigts dans sa bouche, souriante. « Une maison en banlieue. _Je faisais des efforts_, John. Mais il a fallu que tu foutes la merde. Tu as complètement pété un câble, et tu as attiré l'attention sur nous, sur moi, et tous les vieux démons se sont réveillés. »

Elle se leva d'un coup, Maddie contre sa hanche et son pistolet à la main. Nous nous tînmes l'un en face de l'autre, mari et femme, notre enfant entre les deux, engagés dans un duel au pistolet.

« Tu as tout gâché. C'est de ta faute. Laisse-moi partir.

\- Désolé. Pas avec Maddie. Je peux rester ici toute la journée, Mary. Je suis un soldat, tu te rappelles ?

\- Tu m'aimes, John.

\- Oui. Non, plus maintenant. » dis-je en louchant vers le canon de son pistolet. « Baisse ton arme, Mary. Sherlock va arriver d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Je suis là. » annonça mon ami en passant la porte derrière moi. Il était essoufflé, mais se déplaçait avec calme. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir pris un instant pour se recomposer avant d'interrompre notre petite dispute de couple. Il pointait lui aussi un pistolet sur ma femme. Nous étions à présent deux contre une.

Mais Mary tenait mon cœur contre sa hanche, et elle le savait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à David ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Accident de chantier, répondit Sherlock. David ne sera pas d'une grande aide à quiconque avant un bon bout de temps.

\- Dommage, répliqua ma femme. Je pensais vraiment qu'il s'en sortirait mieux que ça. »

J'entendis le son d'une sirène. Elle était encore loin mais se rapprochait. Les ambulances américaines n'avaient pas la même sirène que leurs homologues anglaises. Je me demandai si Jonathan était encore en vie.

« John, dit Sherlock, récupère ta fille.

\- Non. » Le revolver de Mary trembla à peine. « Je te tuerais, John. Je le ferais. Et ce sera de la légitime défense. Personne ne me le reprochera, une fois qu'ils auront compris ce qu'il s'est passé. John Watson, ancien militaire. Souffre d'un syndrome post-traumatique. Il devient fou furieux, sept innocents assassinés à Londres. Je devais m'enfuir avant qu'il ne me fasse du mal, à moi ou à ma fille. De la légitime défense. »

Sherlock grogna, mais j'écoutais toujours les sirènes des ambulances. Elles étaient devant notre appartement à présent, et j'entendais des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. Mary ne voudrait pas de témoin. Tout serait bientôt terminé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il fallait que ce soit moi qui agisse le premier. Je mis les mains en l'air, mon revolver pointé vers le plafond.

« Non, Mary, dis-je en marchant vers elle. Tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus. Pas devant Maddie. Pas devant notre fille.

\- John… » siffla Sherlock en guise d'avertissement.

Je l'ignorai et me penchai pour déposer précautionneusement mon arme sur le sol. Puis je tendis les bras vers Maddie, prêt à l'accueillir. Le visage de Mary devint aussi inexpressif que ses yeux. Maddie gloussa, et tendit ses petites mains potelées vers moi. Je m'accroupis, souriant malgré la peine qui m'étreignait le cœur.

« Viens, Maddie chérie. Viens voir Papa. » Maddie battit des jambes contre la hanche de Mary. Le regard de ma fille se posa sur moi puis sur Sherlock, avant de revenir vers moi. Se rappelant peut-être du bruit marrant des bisous de Sherlock, elle envoya des baisers dans sa direction, embrassant ses mains grassouillettes avant de souffler dessus.

« Sher'ock ! rit Maddie. Sher'ock ! »

L'expression de Mary se métamorphosa. Ses yeux s'emplirent de colère, et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus haineux.

« Non, articula-t-elle clairement. Tu ne peux pas les avoir tous les deux, Sherlock. Pas _tous les deux_ ! »

Je devinai ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne le comprenne elle-même. Je le sus car j'avais appris à lire l'intention de mon ennemi, à lire son cœur. Avant qu'elle n'ait fini de presser la détente, j'avais traversé la pièce et poussé Sherlock hors de la trajectoire de la balle.

Il cria sous le coup de la surprise et lâcha son flingue. Le coup partit. La balle se planta dans le plafond, inoffensive.

Sherlock était plus grand que moi d'au moins dix centimètres. La balle que Mary avait destinée à son cœur atteignit le côté droit de mon visage, quelque part au dessus de mon œil, plus près du sommet de mon crâne que de ma tempe. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de me regarder dans un miroir pour voir les dommages causés par la balle de Mary.

Ce n'était pas comme dans les films. Je n'ai pas tournoyé, je n'ai pas craché de sang, je n'ai pas vu Dieu. Mes bras et mes jambes cessèrent tout simplement de fonctionner, et le sol s'éleva à la rencontre de mes épaules, mais je ne ressentis pas l'atterrissage.

« John. John ! » La voix de Sherlock. Le bel appartement luxueux se réduisit à une grande lumière et au joli visage de Sherlock, à l'envers, entouré d'un halo. Je me demandai un instant si j'étais de retour dans le feu de joie de la Nuit des Poudres, sur le point de brûler juste pour que Magnussen prouve sa supériorité.

« Ç'va. » Ma voix me paraissait empâtée, et je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr que ma bouche fonctionnât correctement. « Maddie ?

\- Elle va bien, John. Elle est juste là. Elle est avec moi. » La voix de Sherlock semblait bizarre, elle aussi. « John. John, tiens bon. Ils sont juste là, les ambulanciers sont juste… Bon Dieu, dépêchez-vous ! Dépêchez-vous, bon sang ! John, s'il te plaît, ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît, ne… JOHN ! »

_Tu prendras soin d'elle._

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir, mais je savais qu'il m'avait compris. Il devenait difficile de penser correctement. Je décidai que j'avais besoin de sommeil, et je n'eus pas besoin de fermer les yeux, parce que la pièce arrêta enfin de tourner, et je ne pouvais même plus voir le visage de Sherlock.

Je laissai les ténèbres m'engloutir.

Le vieux rêve familier revint : je rêvai que je me noyais.

...

Fin de la première partie

...

* * *

...

**Note de la traductrice :** Hé voilà, la première partie de cette histoire est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Je ne traduirai pas la seconde partie car j'ai un peu la flemme...

Je rigole ! Je ne vous abandonnerai pas comme ça à un moment aussi affreux ! La publication reprendra dès la semaine prochaine avec un petit interlude qui prend place entre les deux parties de la fic.

A la semaine prochaine !


	17. Interlude : Les petits pois

**Note de l'auteur :** Des petits bouts de vie sans importance pendant que j'essaie de me mettre à jour concernant mes deadlines d'écriture professionnelle et avant que je pense à un scénario pour la deuxième partie de _Meurtre dans la famille_.

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes, et encore merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! J'ai l'impression que le dernier chapitre en a surpris plus d'une, et je suis ravie de l'effet de ma petite blagounette finale (oui, je suis cruelle !).

Cette semaine je ne publie qu'un très court chapitre - mais très émouvant ! - afin de reprendre un peu d'avance dans la traduction pour pouvoir assurer une publication régulière. Ce chapitre ainsi que les deux suivants ont originellement été postés par OTP221B comme une histoire séparée intitulée _Interlude one_ (lien sur mon profil). Néanmoins, comme ces chapitres sont vraiment dans la continuité de l'histoire et que l'auteur m'a avoué avoir créé deux fics séparées uniquement parce qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas bien l'utilisation du site AO3 à l'époque, j'ai choisi - avec son autorisation - d'inclure l'interlude dans le reste de l'histoire.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie chaudement la prodigieuse Rose Atsamy, bêta lectrice de choc.

Et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ John Watson est à l'hôpital. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock et Mycroft tentent de s'adapter à New York et à leurs nouveaux rôles de baby-sitters._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Interlude : Les petits pois**

**...**

Il restait tout juste quinze minutes à Sherlock auprès de John Watson avant que sa présence ne soit requise à l'appartement, et Mycroft se chargeait de le lui rappeler avec constance.

_Elle s'est endormie tôt. Elle va se réveiller tôt. – M_

Le mobile de Sherlock était posé sur le chariot d'hôpital, à côté du dossier médical de John. Le dit-dossier n'était même pas censé être dans cette pièce, mais il l'avait volé. Il n'y avait rien de notable dans les nouveaux comptes rendus. Après une semaine d'améliorations et de détériorations drastiques, Sherlock trouvait que c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

_N'oublie pas d'acheter des petits pois au marché. – M_

À chaque message de Mycroft qu'il recevait, le téléphone de Sherlock s'illuminait. Il le surveillait du coin de l'œil, au cas où son frère commencerait vraiment à paniquer, mais en réalité, il regardait surtout le visage de John.

Il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour rester tranquillement assis, surtout dans les moments difficiles, mais il avait récemment découvert qu'il pouvait contempler John pendant des heures et des heures, juste pour s'assurer que son ami n'arrêtait pas de respirer.

« Encore. » ajouta Sherlock avec aigreur. Il était assis à côté du lit de John, sur une chaise d'hôpital inconfortable, les genoux ramenés contre son menton, les bras passés autour de ses jambes. « Qu'il arrête _encore_ de respirer. »

Parce que récemment, John s'était arrêté de respirer trois fois. La première fois sur le sol de l'appartement de Soho, après que Mary lui ait tiré dans la tête. Sherlock lui avait administré un massage cardiaque - ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire pour qui que ce soit de toute sa vie - avant que les ambulanciers ne prennent le relais. Mais il avait bien fait son boulot, apparemment, puisqu'ils avaient pu stabiliser le médecin et le transporter aux côtés de Jonathan dans l'ambulance. Et John avait continué à respirer correctement pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, où son cœur s'était à nouveau arrêté sur la table d'opération, juste au moment où les médecins tentaient d'extraire la balle et des morceaux d'os de son cerveau.

_Et des couches. Tu es déjà dans l'ascenseur ? – M _

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en regardant son téléphone.

« Mycroft fait un caprice. » dit-il, toujours en fixant le visage de John, parce qu'habituellement les colères de Mycroft faisaient rire John. « Il ne sait pas comment s'occuper d'un enfant s'il n'a pas de petits pois. Enfin… En fait, mon frère ne sait pas s'occuper d'un enfant tout court. »

John ne répondit pas.

John Watson avait arrêté de respirer pour la troisième fois environ douze heures après son premier passage au bloc. Sherlock n'était pas là pour commencer le massage cardiaque. Il était allongé sur son lit dans l'appartement de Soho, avec Maddie Watson lovée contre lui. Maddie ronflait, de doux ronflements de bébé. Sherlock regardait le plafond en s'efforçant de ne pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

« Œdème cérébral. » avait dit le chirurgien au téléphone, brusque et pragmatique. « Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons. Vous feriez mieux de revenir, Monsieur Holmes. Au cas où. »

Sherlock avait donc finalement dû réveiller Maddie, l'emmener avec lui à l'hôpital, et prétendre, pour son bien, que son meilleur ami – son seul ami au monde – n'était pas en train de mourir sur une table d'opération, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui. En rentrant de l'hôpital, il avait appelé Mycroft à la rescousse.

_MAINTENANT Sherlock. L'heure de la sieste est presque terminée. – M_

Sherlock regarda l'horloge sur le mur de l'hôpital et constata que Mycroft avait raison. Maddie allait bientôt se réveiller, et elle chercherait un visage familier. Ravalant un soupir, il se leva, étira ses muscles endoloris et massa sa nuque raide. Il attrapa son téléphone sur la petite table et le rangea dans la poche de son manteau. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, mais la chambre de John était toujours glaciale.

« Les machines fonctionnent mieux comme ça. » avait expliqué une infirmière quand Sherlock s'était plaint.

Les machines étaient tout ce qui empêchait John de mourir une quatrième fois, donc Sherlock n'avait pas protesté. Au lieu de quoi il avait pris l'habitude de porter son manteau à l'intérieur et d'empiler des couvertures grappillées à droite et à gauche sur la frêle silhouette de John.

« Bonne nuit, John. » Sherlock devait éviter la perfusion, les drains et les tubes pour attraper la main de son ami. Il serra ses doigts. Et, puisque personne n'était là pour le voir, même pas John, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa paume. « Je serai de retour demain à la première heure. »

John resta allongé sur le dos. Ils ne le laissaient pas se réveiller, pas encore. Les chirurgiens disaient que son cerveau traumatisé avait besoin de repos. Sherlock savait que les chirurgiens avaient raison, mais il détestait cette attente.

Sherlock releva le col de son manteau. Il ferma la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, abandonnant John à son sommeil artificiel. Il s'arrêta dans le hall. L'officier du NYPD assigné à la surveillance de la chambre de John le salua.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur Holmes. »

Sherlock lui répondit d'un signe de tête, sans un mot. C'était dur de quitter la chambre de John, et plus dur encore de quitter l'hôpital.

Sur le chemin du retour, Sherlock fuma cinq cigarettes. Il oublia d'acheter de la nourriture pour bébé et des couches, mais il était auprès de la fille de John Watson lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux dans son lit parapluie et sourit.


	18. Interlude : Le thé

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! On continue cette semaine avec la suite de notre interlude… Je vous remercie encore pour les messages que vous m'avez laissés, vous êtes des lectrices formidables ! Merci au passage à **Manorfe** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Et comme tous les chapitres, celui-ci ne serait rien sans l'intervention de l'enchanteresse **Rose Atsamy**, qui a eu la gentillesse de le relire et de le corriger.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ Le rêve de Sherlock se transforme en cauchemar. Avertissement : violence armée, perte d'un proche_

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Interlude : Le thé**

**...**

Sherlock était en train de rêver, et il le savait.

_« Du thé ? » proposa le John-du-rêve, son sourire visible jusque dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et humides, il ne portait qu'une robe de chambre sur un boxer blanc à croquer, et il bailla quand il déposa la tasse fumante à côté du coude de Sherlock._

_C'était le matin, donc. Et ils étaient au 221B, puisque Sherlock était attablé dans leur cuisine. Visiblement, il était censé examiner des preuves quelconques, mais son équipement habituel avait apparemment disparu, et rien de dégoûtant ne traînait sur la table. Il n'y avait que la tasse rayée pleine de thé fumant._

_John appuya sa hanche contre la table. Toujours souriant, il croisa les bras. Sherlock attrapa le thé et regarda au fond du mug avec circonspection, parce que ses rêves étaient parfois surprenants – et dans le mauvais sens du terme._

_Mais ce thé n'était que du thé._

_« Allez, bois. » Le John-du-rêve inclina la tête. « Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. _

_\- De temps ? » Sherlock sirota prudemment son thé. Il n'avait aucun goût. « Plus beaucoup de temps pour quoi faire ?_

_\- Ça. » répondit John. Il posa une main sur la table, se pencha et embrassa le bout du nez de Sherlock pendant que le thé fumait doucement entre eux._

_Oh. C'était un de ces rêves-là. Sherlock ne faisait pas souvent ce genre de rêves, mais quand cela lui arrivait, ils étaient généralement très réalistes et extrêmement agréables._

_« John, souffla Sherlock, puisque le John-du-rêve était à présent assis à califourchon sur ses genoux, sa bouche enfouie dans ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce que Mrs Hudson va penser ? »_

_John ne répondit pas. Ses lèvres descendaient vers la mâchoire de Sherlock, ses mains s'affairaient à déboutonner sa chemise. John avait l'odeur du savon et de l'aube, une odeur rassurante, familière, aimée. Sherlock soupira et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer exclusivement sur la douce sensation des doigts de John qui frôlaient maintenant ses côtes. _

_« Je crois que nous sommes censés faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif sur la table de la cuisine, dit le John-du-rêve, souriant contre son cou. C'est ça ?_

_\- Évidemment, John. »_

_John se leva, entraînant Sherlock avec lui. Ses mains dérivèrent vers les hanches de Sherlock en une caresse paresseuse, puis descendirent plus bas, au-delà de l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama. Sherlock prit une inspiration tremblante._

_« C'est bon, hein ? » John embrassa son téton droit, puis fit usage de ses dents, alternant petites morsures et coups de langue jusqu'à ce que Sherlock grogne et enfouisse ses mains dans les cheveux courts de son compagnon. Il ne put s'en empêcher : il arqua ses hanches contre les mains agiles de John. John rit. Il parvint à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds tout en caressant le membre dur et lourd de Sherlock d'une main._

_« Embrasse-moi » dit John. Comme cela arrive dans les rêves, leurs vêtements avaient disparu. Sherlock devait toujours se pencher un peu pour embrasser John, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. En outre, ses genoux étaient déjà sur le point de céder de désir. John jouait habilement de ses doigts, de même que de sa langue. Il était tout à la fois comme un baume calmant et de l'électricité, le désir et le désespoir, la sensualité et la chaleur, la soumission et la gentillesse tourbillonnant en une tornade étourdissante au parfum de John, entièrement constituée d'un nuage de… sentiments._

_« Sherlock. » Les mains de John étaient sur ses fesses, et John ronronnait de bonheur contre sa bouche, mais ce n'était pas lui qui venait de prononcer son nom._

_« Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir, Sherlock. » dit la femme qui se faisait appeler Mary Watson, appuyée contre le réfrigérateur de Mrs Hudson. « Tu ne peux pas les avoir _tous les deux_. »_

_La détonation claqua dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre. Le sang de John éclaboussa Sherlock, macula la table, et peinturlura de rouge la tasse à thé rayée._

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut, entortillé dans les draps humides de sueur, étouffant un hurlement. Il toussa, puis roula sur lui-même pour atteindre le bord du matelas, s'étranglant à moitié de la terreur qui lui restait de son rêve.

Heureusement, il vivait de cigarettes et d'eau fraîche ces derniers temps, et son estomac était vide. Rien à vomir, rien pour ruiner le tapis. Il ravala de la bile, respirant avec difficulté. Puis il balança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit pour s'asseoir et se prit la tête entre les mains.

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit, laissant entrer un rayon de lumière.

« Va t'en, ordonna Sherlock à travers ses doigts.

\- Tu viens de hurler à en réveiller les morts, répondit Mycroft doucement. As-tu besoin d'aide ?

\- Va te faire foutre. »

Bien que la demande de prendre congé ait été plutôt explicite, Mycroft l'ignora et pénétra dans la chambre. Ses pieds nus étaient affreusement semblables à ceux de Sherlock, jusqu'au second orteil légèrement trop long. La génétique est une chose curieuse.

« Regarde-moi, ordonna Mycroft.

\- J'ai dit : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! »

Mycroft ne répliqua pas. Au lieu de cela, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sherlock et attendit, attendit sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock s'arrête finalement de trembler.

...

* * *

...

**Note de la traductrice :** Comme quoi, même Mycroft je peux avoir envie de le serrer dans mes bras, parfois !


	19. Interlude : La crème glacée

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous, et encore une fois, merci pour vos délicieuses reviews ! Merci **Manorfe**, et pour répondre à ta question : je publie un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction chaque week-end, généralement le vendredi en fin d'après-midi, mais parfois ça dérive vers le samedi ou le dimanche… voire le lundi…

Comme toujours, je remercie la stimulante **Rose Atsamy** pour la relecture de ce chapitre.

Voici le dernier chapitre de cet interlude avant de reprendre les choses sérieuses… Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ Sherlock, Mycroft, une balade dans Soho, une cravate contrefaite… De la pure guimauve._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Interlude : La crème glacée**

**...**

La veille du jour où les médecins prévoyaient de sortir John Watson de son coma, Sherlock et Mycroft emmenèrent Maddie prendre l'air.

Dix jours d'emprisonnement forcé, c'était un peu trop pour une petit fille, et beaucoup trop pour Sherlock. Mycroft semblait se satisfaire de contempler l'agitation de Soho depuis la fenêtre du deuxième étage, mais Sherlock savait que c'était de la frime. Les frères Holmes n'étaient tout simplement pas faits pour une vie sédentaire.

En outre, Maddie avait développé un intérêt immense pour les mocassins Gucci de Mycroft. Elle adorait faire rouler la petite voiture usée que John lui avait amenée sur les orteils de Mycroft, et si on lui en avait laissé l'occasion, elle aurait bavé partout sur les chaussures.

« Comme une pie qui aurait trouvé un bijou. » dit Sherlock, son amusement à peine dissimulé, tandis qu'il regardait Mycroft tenter désespérément de rediriger l'attention de Maddie vers quoi que ce soit d'autre. « Elle répugne à se séparer de son trésor. »

Mycroft haussa les sourcils : « Tu étais comme elle quand tu étais petit, sauf que c'est le microscope de Maman qui t'attirait. Je me rappelle de la fois où tu as failli t'étouffer en essayant d'avaler un jeu de lentilles de taille 5… » Il attrapa Maddie sous les aisselles et la souleva. La fille de John Watson gloussa. « Nous sortons. Cette enfant a besoin de se promener.

\- Oh ? » C'était une belle journée, chaude et ensoleillée, et Sherlock était sur le point d'exploser à force de réprimer son ennui, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'être prêt à affronter le monde extérieur.

« Oui. » répondit Mycroft d'une voix ferme. « Prends le sac à langer, Sherlock. Nous allons nous balader au parc et savourer une crème glacée. Parce que c'est ce que les gens normaux avec des enfants normaux font le samedi après-midi.

\- Nous ne sommes pas _normaux_. » rétorqua Sherlock.

Mycroft récupéra lui-même le sac à langer de Maddie sur le canapé et lança le ridicule bagage à Sherlock.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter. Des sources très fiables nous ont indiqué qu'elle est à présent en Turquie, bon Dieu. Et la moitié du NYPD plus trois agents de la CIA nous suivent pendant que nous faisons semblant de ne pas les voir. J'ai gaspillé beaucoup de faveurs pour protéger cette enfant, Sherlock. Cet appartement devient trop étroit. Nous allons _faire un tour_.

\- D'accord. » marmonna finalement Sherlock.

...

* * *

...

Il fallut cinq minutes – et beaucoup de jurons – aux frères Holmes pour déduire le fonctionnement de la poussette de Maddie. Le temps qu'ils parviennent à déplier le dangereux engin et à installer la fillette dedans, Sherlock était prêt à claquer la porte et à remonter bouder dans l'appartement.

« Sherlock, je n'ai pas la force de superviser deux bébés, déclara Mycroft avec lassitude. Pousse ce fichu landau. »

Sherlock s'exécuta, mais non sans tirer la langue à son frère dès qu'il eut le dos tourné.

Le quartier de Soho était rempli de touristes. Sherlock s'occupa en regardant les gens. Il repéra leurs cinq gardes du corps en moins de dix secondes, ce qui signifiait que Mary pourrait en faire de même, mais Mary était pour le moment en Turquie, puisque Mycroft le lui avait dit, et Mycroft ne se trompait jamais…

Sherlock fouilla dans les poches de sa nouvelle veste de sport à la recherche de cigarettes et du briquet « I love NY » qu'il avait acheté au petit tabac au coin de la rue après que Maddie eut jeté son briquet Prada dans les toilettes. Il alluma une cancérette pour lui, et une autre pour son frère.

« John y mettra un terme rapidement, une fois qu'il sera réveillé. » commenta Mycroft en aspirant avec enthousiasme. Toujours aussi frimeur, il exhala longuement la fumée de cigarette.

« Oui. »

Sherlock sentait la chaleur du soleil sur ses épaules, et ses muscles noués commencèrent à se détendre lentement. Londres lui manquait terriblement, et il se sentait dérouté dans cette immense ville étrangère, mais il commençait à trouver le mode de vie et les habitudes des Américains amusants.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin : une petite fille souriante, une poussette aux couleurs vives, deux hommes élancés vêtus d'un improbable mélange de sur-mesure et d'attrape-touristes, cigarettes à la bouche et pistolets dissimulés à leur ceinture.

« Juste des gens comme les autres au milieu de la foule, dit Mycroft, lisant les pensées de son frère.

\- Que Dieu nous aide. » répliqua Sherlock avec une grimace.

...

* * *

...

Ils achetèrent des glaces à un vendeur ambulant et s'installèrent sur un banc en face de Versace pour les déguster. Maddie s'étalait gaiement sa glace aux cookies partout sur la figure, Sherlock goûtait quelques cuillérées parfumées à la confiture de fraise et à l'expresso, et Mycroft, toujours très classique, dégustait délicatement son cornet de glace à la vanille tout en louchant sur la vitrine de Versace.

« Cette cravate fait trop jeune pour toi. » grommela Sherlock, la bouche pleine. « Restes-en aux rayures.

\- Oh ? murmura Mycroft. Regarde mieux, mon cher frère. Et cette fois, observe. »

Le parfum « confiture de fraise » était délicieux. Sherlock lécha une goutte qui coulait sur le dos de sa main et se concentra sur la devanture du magasin. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer ce qui clochait.

« Hum. » Il leva un sourcil. « _Quelqu'un_ a fait une erreur. Clairement, ce n'est pas une vraie cravate Versace. Seul un idiot se laisserait duper.

\- Peut-être. » Mycroft termina sa glace. « Mais c'est une _très bonne_ contrefaçon, à ce qu'il me semble. Le motif n'est décalé que de quelques centimètres. Et les couleurs sont très proches des originales.

\- C'est vrai. » Sherlock débarbouilla le visage de Maddie avec une lingette propre. Le bébé rit et tenta d'attraper son nez. « Elle a été portée au moins une fois.

\- Des traces de lavage à sec, facilement identifiables même à quatre mètres de distance, approuva Mycroft. Intéressant. Et donc, Sherlock, que fait une contrefaçon au beau milieu de la vitrine de la nouvelle collection de Versace ?

\- C'est intrigant. Un vendeur astucieux à court d'argent, peut-être ? Ou un simple échange pour cacher un vol ? » Sherlock avala sa dernière bouchée. « Si nous allions voir ça de plus près ?

\- J'aime beaucoup la chemise de droite, annonça Mycroft pour toute réponse. Puisque nous jouons les touristes, allons faire du shopping.

\- Du moment que tu t'en tiens aux rayures. » Sherlock se leva et attrapa les poignées de la poussette. « Je parie que c'est un vendeur. De l'équipe du matin, probablement, ce qui lui a laissé le temps de modifier la vitrine sans se faire remarquer. »

Mycroft ouvrit le chemin vers la boutique.

« Plus probablement un membre du service d'entretien, mon cher frère. Nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux a raison. Eh bien, Sherlock, quelle est ton expression ? Le jeu… ?

\- … commence. » termina Sherlock, un léger sourire au lèvre. Il savait que la cravate contrefaite n'était pas due à un vendeur peu scrupuleux ou à un personnel d'entretien avare. L'énigme Versace était évidemment l'œuvre de Mycroft, un petit jeu de déduction pour une après-midi ensoleillée, une distraction. Mycroft avait-il soudoyé le manager de la boutique pour qu'il modifie la vitrine, ou bien avait-il fait l'échange lui-même ?

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Sherlock jouerait le jeu. Parce que sa poitrine se serra quand il sourit dans le dos de son frère, et que ça ressemblait furieusement à de l'amour.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je m'excuse de publier ce chapitre aussi tard : le week-end a été bien chargé… Et le lundi aussi. Mais je suis maintenant la tante d'un joli petit garçon ! (tellement fière qu'elle se sent obligée de raconter sa vie)

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos messages, et en particulier **Manorfe** à qui je ne peux pas répondre : merci pour ta lecture fidèle de cette traduction ! Et bien sûr, merci à l'estomaquante **Rose Atsamy** qui a eu la gentillesse de relire ce chapitre.

Après le petit interlude des trois chapitres précédents, nous reprenons le cours de l'histoire pour découvrir ce qu'il est advenu du pauvre John...

Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ John Watson se réveille. « Mais putain, qui êtes-vous ? »_

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 20**

**...**

« John. John Watson. Vous m'entendez, John ? »

Je ne reconnaissais pas sa voix, mais sa façon de parler, si : c'était le ton d'un professionnel au chevet d'un patient. Un docteur, donc, ce qui expliquait le tube dans ma gorge et l'effort incommensurable qu'il me fallait fournir pour me concentrer, pour m'extirper des ténèbres confortables dans lesquelles je flottais.

_Bordel de merde_, pensai-je, luttant pour actionner mes paupières. Elles me semblaient lestées, collées l'une à l'autre, ou simplement paralysées. _Il a dû me toucher deux fois. Je ne me rappelle que de l'épaule_.

« John. » Je sentis des doigts serrer mon poignet. « Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ? »

_J'essaie._

Quelqu'un déposa un linge humide sur mes paupières. C'était mieux, mais ça me fit aussi frissonner.

_J'ai froid._

Je gagnai la bataille d'un seul coup, mes yeux s'ouvrant soudainement, et la vive lumière blanche me fit grogner.

« C'est très bien, John. »

Le docteur se pencha au-dessus de moi pour m'examiner de plus près. Une femme, une très jolie femme, avec une chevelure noire remontée en chignon, et une paire de lunettes étonnamment sexy qui ornait son petit nez mutin. Elle portait des vêtements médicaux bleus sous une blouse blanche, ce qui m'étonna, parce que le personnel de l'hôpital des armées était habillé en vert.

« Bonjour. » Elle me sourit et je décidai que j'étais amoureux. « Nous attendions votre réveil, John. Vous avez pris votre temps, hein ? N'essayez pas de parler, il y a une sonde d'alimentation dans votre gorge. Et vous devez être assez confus, j'imagine. »

Je l'étais, mais pas au point de ne pas remarquer son accent.

_Américaine. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?_

« On vous a gardé inconscient un bon bout de temps, continua-t-elle. Pour laisser à votre corps le temps de se reposer. Vous avez de très beaux yeux, John, c'est merveilleux de pouvoir enfin les voir. Je suis Nathalie Green, membre de votre équipe chirurgicale. Est-ce que vous sentez mes mains, John ? »

Je n'aimais pas la façon qu'avait le docteur Green de sans cesse répéter mon prénom, parce que cela correspondait à la procédure standard pour s'adresser à des patients souffrant de traumatisme lourd, et à moins que quelque chose de particulièrement horrible ne se soit produit lors de mon trajet en ambulance à Kandahar, je ne souffrais que d'une blessure par balle dans l'épaule. Ce qui justifiait l'anesthésie générale, mais pas la sonde naso-gastrique.

Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, tâtant ici ou là. Aussi faible qu'un chaton, il me fut trop difficile de hocher la tête pour lui répondre, et je ne parvins qu'à soulever quelques doigts dans un signe affirmatif. J'avais l'impression qu'un convoi entier de camions de l'armée m'était passé dessus. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien malgré l'action de la Merveilleuse Morphine qui éloignait un peu la douleur, et quand la séduisante docteur Green fit courir ses mains sur mon torse pour vérifier les électrodes, qu'elle se pencha au-dessus du lit et que je me retrouvai nez à nez avec sa poitrine rebondie, ma queue ne réagit même pas.

_Oh, bon Dieu. Il s'est passé quelque chose._

« Que… » Je savais que ça ne servait à rien, pourtant j'essayai quand même de parler. Mais le tube obstruait ma gorge et les mots restèrent bloqués. Les yeux du docteur Green revinrent vivement vers mon visage.

« Tout va bien, John. Vous revenez de loin, mais vous vous en sortez vraiment bien. Il est tout à fait normal que vous vous sentiez faible pendant quelques temps, mais le cerveau est un organe extraordinaire, et, comme vous le savez sûrement, plein de surprises. Je pense que nous retirerons probablement la sonde d'alimentation demain matin, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

_Le cerveau. Le __**cerveau**__ est un organe extraordinaire ? Merde. Merde merde merde…_

Le docteur Green avait dû sentir ma confusion grandissante. Elle me tapota à nouveau la main. Ses doigts étaient chauds. Elle sentait les fleurs des bois et le désinfectant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur Watson. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, en complète sécurité. » Son sourire paraissait forcé. « Le NYPD est juste derrière la porte, et mon infirmière jure qu'elle a vu la CIA dans le hall d'entrée. Personne ne pourra vous atteindre ici. Vos amis s'en sont assurés.

\- NYPD… »

_Oh bon Dieu qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel…_

C'est à ce moment-là que je commençai à paniquer.

...

* * *

...

Les patients qui se débattent représentent un danger pour eux-mêmes, et parfois pour les autres. Si j'avais eu plus de force, j'aurais pu accidentellement donner un bon coup de poing dans le bras du docteur Green. Dans mon état, je ne parvins qu'à me débattre vainement comme un poisson hors de l'eau, arrachant mes perfusions et réussissant même à faire tomber un bassin hygiénique du lit. Le fracas qu'il fit en heurtant le sol fut plutôt satisfaisant.

Le docteur Green m'attrapa les mains et une infirmière apparut de nulle part avec une seringue pour injecter dans ma perfusion la Merveilleuse Morphine. Je pouvais sentir le calme s'écouler goutte par goutte dans mes veines. Je cessai de me débattre et flottai sur une mer de narcotiques. Mes peurs se dissipèrent. Le docteur Green me tapota le bras. Je regrettai qu'elle ne se penche pas à nouveau au-dessus du lit. Ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas vu une aussi jolie paire de…

« Fermez les yeux, dit-elle. Il est normal que votre corps lutte, spécialement après un sommeil artificiel. Vous vous sentirez mieux après un peu de repos naturel. Et une fois que le tube aura été retiré. »

Obéissant, je fermai les yeux. Je savais qu'elle avait raison : j'avais besoin de repos. Mais une lointaine partie de mon être continuait de se faire du mauvais sang. Je n'étais pas tout seul dans l'ambulance. Où étaient les autres, où étaient mes hommes ? Nous avions été pris sous le feu d'un sniper. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang, et j'essayais de panser la plaie abdominale d'un des gars quand la balle m'avait atteint à l'épaule, m'envoyant valser. Mes bras et mes jambes s'étaient comme engourdis, et le sable du désert était venu à ma rencontre. Je me souvenais du goût de Kandahar sur ma langue.

_Merde._

J'entendis un bruit étouffé. Quelqu'un avait ramassé le bassin hygiénique et l'avait posé au pied de mon lit.

« John ? »

Ce n'était pas le docteur Green, ni sa corpulente infirmière. C'était une voix d'homme, ce coup-ci, grave et solennelle. À l'accent britannique. Bêtement, cela apaisa un peu mon cœur agité.

« John ? Tu m'entends ? »

Des doigts froids, cette fois, encore plus froids que ma peau recouverte de chair de poule. Une caresse sur ma joue, juste le frôlement apaisant d'une main.

Je forçai mes paupières à s'ouvrir à nouveau.

« _John_. »

Il paraissait encore plus excité par ma petite victoire que ne l'avait été mon chirurgien. Un homme grand, bien trop maigre pour que ce soit sain, portant un long manteau par-dessus un T-shirt noir « Manhattan Metro » complètement incongru et un pantalon repassé avec soin. Il avait les pommettes les plus saillantes que j'aie jamais vues, et des boucles pour lesquelles des femmes seraient prêtes à vendre leur âme au diable. Et ses yeux…

Je ne savais pas que des yeux pouvaient avoir la couleur d'un arc-en-ciel sous-marin.

« John. » Il se pencha au-dessus du lit et prit ma main gauche dans la sienne. Il ne sentait pas les fleurs des bois : il sentait la nourriture pour bébé et les couches humides. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses incroyables pommettes, et je me sentais coupable de ne pas savoir…

_Mais putain, qui es-tu, toi ? _

… alors j'essayai de sourire pour le rassurer, car même à travers le voile des narcotiques et mon mal de tête carabiné, je savais que j'étais prêt à faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour empêcher ce visiteur étrangement vulnérable de souffrir.

_Mais putain, qui es-tu ?_


	21. Chapitre 21

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié le week-end dernièr. Je remercie beaucoup ma bêta-lectrice, la divine **Rose Atsamy**, qui à cause de mon retard cette semaine a dû corriger ce chapitre très rapidement, ce qu'elle a fait en un temps record ! Et merci pour tous vos mots d'encouragement, en particulier à **Manorfe**, charmante anonyme.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture de ce chapitre, et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le suivant !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ John Watson est réveillé, mais il ne se souvient plus de rien après Kandahar. Sherlock joue les mères-poules._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 21**

**...**

« Tu ne peux pas fumer ici. »

Ce fut la première phrase complète que je parvins à prononcer après que les docteurs aient retiré ma sonde naso-gastrique. Même à mes propres oreilles, ma voix sonnait rauque et cassée. Ma gorge aurait dû me faire un mal de chien, mais pour mon plus grand plaisir la Merveilleuse Morphine dont les infirmières abreuvaient ma perfusion gardait à distance la douleur et les soucis.

« Je n'ai pas fumé, répondit Sherlock, l'air coupable.

\- Tu y pensais. » Je laissai mon regard dériver vers la main qu'il venait d'enfouir dans la poche de son manteau. « Si tu as besoin d'une clope, tu sors. Mais c'est une mauvaise habitude et ça finira par te tuer. »

Holmes prit un air renfrogné. Il squattait l'unique fauteuil de ma chambre d'hôpital. Il n'était pas assis comme une personne normale : il était assis comme un enfant qui aurait grandi trop vite, les genoux remontés, les pieds coincés sous ses cuisses. Il avait balancé ses chaussures un peu plus loin.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit un million de fois, dit-il, boudeur, en retirant sa main de sa poche.

\- Vraiment ? Apparemment ça n'a pas suffi à te faire arrêter.

\- Si. Et je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul. Le service ici est atroce. Je sais que le système de santé de ce pays est surchargé, mais ça en devient ridicule. » Il jeta à mon plateau repas un regard noir, comme si les œufs brouillés froids et le petit carré de gelée verte étaient responsables de tous les malheurs du monde. « Il faut qu'on rentre à la maison, John.

\- Heu, oui. » Je n'étais pas trop sûr de ce que j'étais censé répondre à ça, ni que penser de cet homme étrange qui s'était apparemment auto-proclamé ma mère-poule. « À ce propos… »

Holmes bondit de son fauteuil avec une énergie surprenante – et en partie nerveuse, à mon avis.

« Tu ne pourras pas prendre l'avion avant plusieurs semaines, bien sûr, continua-t-il en faisant les cent pas en chaussettes. Peut-être que si nous emmenions un médecin avec nous… Jonathan aura lui aussi besoin d'assistance médicale. Je suis sûr que Mycroft pourra trouver une solution satisfaisante...

\- Non. » le coupai-je fermement. Il me semblait que nous avions déjà eu cette conversation, mais les narcotiques rendaient mes souvenirs un peu flous. « Je ne veux pas risquer de souffrir d'un œdème cérébral au-dessus de l'Atlantique. »

Holmes se figea : « La probabilité est élevée ? » Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que sa main se faufilait à nouveau vers la poche de son manteau.

« Pas trop. » répondis-je, bien que je n'en sois pas certain. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'est que je ne voulais pas ajouter à son stress. Il semblait déjà avoir un pied dans la tombe. « Mais je ne préfère pas tester la théorie. Holmes, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as avalé quelque chose ? On dirait un putain de squelette sur pattes.

\- Sherlock. » corrigea-t-il. Il s'avança vers la tête du lit et me lança un regard noir. « Tu m'as appelé _Sherlock_ depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, John. Parce que je te l'ai demandé. Est-ce je dois encore te le rappeler ? Je déteste me répéter. Tu m'appelles _Sherlock_. »

Sans que je sache trop comment, sa main avait capturé la mienne, attentive à éviter la perfusion. Ses longs doigts froids s'entrecroisèrent avec les miens. Je regardai nos mains jointes et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Je sentais le poids de son regard sur mon visage, comme un défi. Je n'étais pas du genre à tenir la main d'un autre mec. Ou de qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs - pas dernièrement, pas au milieu du désert de Kandahar. Entre les raids et les moments passés à recoudre les gars, il ne restait pas vraiment de temps pour les câlins et les baisers.

Je décidai de laisser sa main là où elle était, pour le moment.

« D'accord, _Sherlock_, repris-je. Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois ?

\- Pas faim, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Bon, on recommence depuis le début, d'accord ?

\- Non. » Je fermai obstinément les yeux. « Je ne jouerai plus à ton foutu jeu de Memory tant que tu n'auras rien mangé. Et balancé tes putains de clopes dans la première poubelle que tu auras croisée.

\- John. » chouina-t-il. Un homme adulte, en chaussettes, tenant ma main et chouinant littéralement comme un gamin. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi étrange de toute ma vie. Parce que si tel avait été le cas, je m'en serais sûrement souvenu.

« Je suis fatigué. » déclarai-je. Et c'était le cas : plus aucune de mes cellules n'avait la moindre énergie. « Je vais faire une sieste. »

Il renifla d'un air furieux, relâcha mes doigts et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Je ne pus retenir un petit sourire : une sortie aussi dramatique perd un peu de son effet quand on est en chaussettes.

...

* * *

...

Lorsque je me réveillai, ma gorge me parut moins sèche, et la chambre était baignée par la douce lumière du soleil couchant. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je commençai à paniquer, craignant d'avoir fait une hémorragie ou un AVC et d'avoir perdu tout contrôle sur mes membres, puis je réalisai qu'il y avait un poids sur ma poitrine, et que ce poids n'était autre que Sherlock Holmes.

« Bordel de merde.

\- Il est comme ça depuis plus d'une heure. » Une infirmière s'affairait dans un coin de la chambre. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée. Elle s'arrêta pour vérifier ma perfusion et sourit devant l'homme qui ronflait doucement, sa tête enfouie contre ma cage thoracique. Les restes d'une assiette de curry traînaient sur le lit, près de mes pieds. L'infirmière les ramassa.

« Je ne voulais pas le déranger, murmura-t-elle. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait dormi une seule fois depuis que vous vous êtes…

\- … fait tirer dessus. » Je finis sa phrase. Peut-être que si je le disais assez souvent, j'arriverais à me convaincre que c'était réel. « Dans la tête. Ici, à New York.

\- C'est très mignon. » commenta-t-elle, faisant référence à Sherlock.

Ou peut-être faisait-elle référence au fait que nos doigts étaient à nouveau enlacés sur les draps, et que mon autre main avait trouvé le chemin de ses boucles pendant que je dormais.

« Bordel de merde ! répétai-je

\- Parfois le cœur se souvient de ce que le cerveau a oublié. » fit l'infirmière, qui quitta la pièce en souriant.

J'arrachai ma main de la chevelure de Sherlock, mais quand je tentai de démêler nos doigts, il se saisit de mon poignet.

« John ! » Il se réveilla en sursaut, secouant le lit et me faisant gémir de douleur.

« Putain ! »

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, mais ça ne fit qu'empirer la douleur aiguë qui m'assaillait. Mes doigts rencontrèrent des bandages. Le cerveau ne ressent pas la douleur, mais ce n'était pas mon cerveau qui me faisait souffrir : c'étaient les dommages occasionnés aux chaires et aux os, d'abord par la balle puis par l'intervention chirurgicale.

« J'appelle l'infirmière. » Sherlock était déjà debout, l'air perdu.

« Non, l'arrêtai-je. Je ne veux pas plus de médicaments. Je vais bien. » J'hésitai un instant. « Je veux un miroir. »

Il joignit ses mains pâles sous son menton et me contempla pensivement.

« Non, décida-t-il. Pas encore.

\- C'est si moche que ça ? Merde. »

Il sourit faiblement. « Tu es docteur, John. Tu sais que ton visage est enflé et couvert d'hématomes. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça pour le moment. »

La douleur lancinante dans ma tête commençait progressivement à s'atténuer. J'expirai prudemment.

« Tu as mangé.

\- Oui… »

Il avait aussi rapproché le fauteuil du lit.

« Et dormi.

\- Finement observé, John.

\- L'infirmière… » J'hésitai puis décidai de me lancer. « Tu t'es reposé un peu, non ? Tu es rentré… là où tu séjournes ? Un hôtel ? Un appartement de location ?

\- Je reste ici. » répondit-t-il pour dire qu'il restait dans ma chambre, qu'il restait à mes côtés. Mais son regard s'était détourné.

« Tes yeux sont très étranges. » laissai-je échapper, avant de refermer brutalement la bouche, mes dents s'entrechoquant, car ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais voulu dire.

« Magnifiques, précisa-t-il avec malice. Tu as toujours dit qu'ils étaient _magnifiques_.

\- C'est vrai ? » Je m'agitai, mal à l'aise. Non pas parce que je pensais qu'il me mentait, mais justement parce que je croyais qu'il me disait la vérité. « Qu'est-ce que…, bégayai-je. Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? Tu as dit que nous étions colocataires. Mais… Sherlock, qu'est-ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, exactement ?

\- Tout, répondit-il avec un mélange de simplicité et d'intensité. Nous sommes tout l'un pour l'autre, John. »

...

* * *

...

« On mène des enquêtes… et je tiens un blog ?

\- Oui. »

La soirée était bien avancée, et l'heure des visites depuis longtemps dépassée. Mais les heures de visite ne semblaient pas s'appliquer à Sherlock Holmes.

« À Londres ?

\- Oui, répondit-il patiemment. Tu aimes Londres, John.

\- Je sais. Je me souviens. De ça en tout cas. Et donc, nous avons un appartement.

\- Au 221B. » Il était affaissé sur sa chaise, mais ses yeux à moitié clos brillaient d'une fierté évidente. « Dans Baker Street. Au cœur de la ville. Mrs Hudson dit qu'avec une situation pareille, elle devrait nous faire payer le loyer trois fois plus cher.

\- Mrs Hudson est notre logeuse.

\- Oui.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? »

Il flancha très légèrement. J'en pris bonne note et l'ajoutai mentalement à ma liste grandissante des Choses-Dont-Sherlock-Ne-Voulait-Pas-Parler.

« Des années, dit-il finalement.

\- Combien ?

\- Depuis que tu es démobilisé. » Il agita la main. « Des années et des années.

\- Humm. » Je réfléchis un instant. « OK. Où est mon blog ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On mène des enquêtes. Je tiens un blog. Où est mon blog ? Je veux le lire. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à me souvenir de quelque chose.

\- Plus tard, dit-il. Pas pour le moment.

\- Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Ton cerveau n'est pas encore apte à lire.

\- C'est des conneries. » J'avais parcouru le journal un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et si ma capacité de concentration était clairement limitée, je n'avais aucun problème à déchiffrer les mots. « Tu cherches juste une excuse pour repousser ça. »

Il soupira et posa ses pieds sur mon lit, s'étirant de tout son long.

« Pas maintenant, John. Plus tard. J'ai besoin de temps.

\- _Tu_ as besoin de temps ? » Cet homme était si étrange. Et pourquoi soupçonnais-je de plus en plus que « ces années et ces années » passées à l'appartement de Baker Street avaient pour moi essentiellement consisté à satisfaire les caprices sûrement bizarres de Sherlock Holmes ? « C'est moi qui souffre d'un traumatisme cérébral.

\- Oui, oui… » Il bougea à nouveau, retirant ses pieds du lit et pivotant pour poser ses coudes près de mes épaules. « Mais c'est moi qui vais devoir gérer les conséquences.

\- Quelles conséquences ? » Une bouche aussi jolie que la sienne, c'était sûrement illégal : incurvée, parfaite. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, et je pouvais voir le petit bout rose de sa langue.

« John. »

Il m'avait surpris à le regarder. Je sentis la chaleur me monter aux joues, me faisant passer de la pâleur maladive à une teinte rose claire.

« Pardon. » Je cillai, content que les médicaments atténuent le désir qui réchauffait doucement mon ventre. « Heu, Sherlock… Est-ce qu'on est… Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on a ?... Tout, tu as dit, mais…

\- Oui, dit-il. Ton corps s'en rappelle, pas vrai, John ?

\- Oui. Non. Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas gay. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, je n'étais pas attiré par les hommes. Si ? »

Il sourit, un sourire honnête qui fit se plisser les coins de ses yeux.

« Seulement moi, dit-il avec une satisfaction évidente. John. Il n'y a toujours eu que moi. »


	22. Chapitre 22

**Note de la traductrice :** Hé bonjouuur ! J'espère que vous vous portez toutes et tous bien et que vous profitez des beaux jours qui commencent à s'installer. Et bien sûr qu'il vous reste du temps libre pour lire plein de fanfictions Sherlock !

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos nombreux commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, c'est tellement encourageant. Merci aux anonymes, **Manorfe** et **LaMouche**. Désolée de vous avoir rendu addictes les filles ! En même temps si je traduis cette fic c'est bien que j'y suis moi-même addicte au dernier degré !

Et comme toujours, un immense merci à la fidèle **Rose Atsamy** pour sa relecture !

Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ Des cicatrices de guerre. John Watson se remet d'une blessure par balle à la tête. Sherlock lui cache des informations importantes. La toxine botulique n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 22**

**...**

J'avais envoyé Sherlock me chercher un fauteuil roulant, ce qui signifiait que je disposais probablement de cinq minutes de temps libre avant qu'il ne réapparaisse.

Quinze heures s'étaient écoulées depuis ma sortie du coma, et j'avais décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de quitter mon lit. Le bassin hygiénique était clairement mon dernier choix en terme de contact sexuel, je commençais à sentir un mélange rance d'odeurs d'hôpital et de cantine militaire, et il était absolument hors de question que je laisse la jolie petite infirmière de garde me laver le cul à l'éponge. Je pouvais me débarbouiller les parties à l'eau et au savon moi-même, merci beaucoup.

Mais même si je salivais presque à la pensée d'une bonne douche, mon véritable objectif était le miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

J'avais demandé à Holmes – Sherlock – de fermer la porte en sortant, arguant que j'avais besoin d'un peu de silence et de tranquillité avant de partir pour la balade en chaise roulante que j'avais réclamée. Ce dont j'avais en fait réellement besoin, c'était d'une barrière solide entre ma traîtresse de bouche et les infirmières à l'ouïe fine, car je savais que je ne parviendrais pas à traverser la pièce sans un bruit.

« Bon Dieu. »

Oui, j'étais aussi faible qu'un chaton. Le temps que je parvienne à me hisser en position assise, à me traîner sur le matelas et à balancer mes jambes par-dessus le bord du lit, je tremblais déjà comme une feuille. Et je frissonnais. Parce qu'il faisait foutrement froid dans la chambre, que ma blouse d'hôpital était en tissu fin, et qu'elle me laissait le cul à l'air.

« Putain de bordel de Dieu ! »

Je passai une couverture sur mes épaules puis me penchai pour débrancher la pompe intraveineuse. La pompe me hurla des insultes, se mettant à biper follement. Je pressai un bouton pour éteindre ce foutu appareil.

« OK. Capitaine John Watson. Ouais. Paré au combat. »

Je remerciai Dieu pour le pied à perfusion, parce que je pus reposer la moitié de mon poids dessus pour me lever. J'avais vu des tas de patients s'agripper désespérément à divers supports dans des couloirs d'hôpital, mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point le dit support devait être robuste.

Je fis quelques pas tremblotants, un pied après l'autre, puis fis rouler le support à perfusion jusqu'à moi. Deux pas, roule. Une pause pour reprendre mon souffle, agrippé à la perche comme si c'était mon dernier ami sur Terre, la respiration lourde. La pièce ne tournait pas : elle oscillait comme un bateau au grand large. J'avais envie de dégobiller et je déglutis difficilement. Plus que quatre pas jusqu'au miroir, et je pourrai prendre appui sur le lavabo.

Un pas, roule. Un pas…

« Espèce d'imbécile ! »

Soit Sherlock Holmes avait des capacités de téléportation, soit il se déplaçait comme un foutu chat, car il apparut dans mon dos avant même que j'eue réalisé qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il m'attrapa par les épaules, ses doigts mordant dans ma chair. Je restai bêtement à cligner des yeux, surpris par la grande taille de ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il. Je t'ai promis une promenade _en fauteuil roulant_.

\- Ta gueule. » Je fermai les yeux et me forçai à respirer profondément et régulièrement. « Tais-toi et lâche-moi, salaud. » Vu la facilité et le naturel avec lesquels l'insulte sortit de ma bouche, je suspectai que je devais passer pas mal de temps à injurier mon colocataire.

Il resta sans bouger pendant trois de mes respirations. Puis, à ma grande surprise, il obtempéra. Il ôta ses mains de mes épaules et recula d'un pas. Assez loin pour que je ne puisse pas sentir son souffle, mais assez près pour me rattraper si jamais je m'effondrais.

« Tu vises les toilettes ? demanda-t-il, son ton aussi froid qu'un désert la nuit.

\- Non. Le miroir. »

Encore le silence, puis un profond soupir.

« John, nous en avons discuté. C'est trop tôt. Tu vas en tirer des conclusions hâtives, alors qu'en réalité il faudra encore des semaines avant que les hématomes…

\- Ta gueule. » répétai-je. J'inspirai et expirai encore une dizaine de fois puis rouvris les yeux. « Tu as raison : je suis médecin. Je sais que je dois ressembler au monstre de Frankenstein. Je sais que ça va probablement s'améliorer. Mais j'ai besoin de _voir_. C'est compris ? »

Je sentis littéralement son hochement de tête, alors même qu'il était derrière moi et que rien d'autre ne me touchait que son regard. C'était comme si nous étions reliés par une espèce de fil invisible, un lien viscéral, un aller-retour de son cœur au mien. J'avais déjà vu des choses semblables, à la guerre, en chirurgie. Des connections inexplicables entre certaines personnes. J'avais connu une infirmière qui appelait ça le karma. Ma sœur Harry aimait dire que Clara était son âme sœur.

Quoi qu'il en soit, certains attachements vont au-delà de la logique et de la science. Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer le _karma_ moi-même. Et je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier. Pas sûr du tout. Avais-je laissé cela se produire durant « les années et les années » que Sherlock prétendait que j'avais oubliées ? Avais-je été un complice consentant ?

« Bien, dis-je. Ne me touche pas. J'y arriverai tout seul. »

Mon ancien colocataire ne répondit pas.

Un pas, roule, un pas, roule. Je grimaçai de triomphe lorsque j'atteignis le lavabo, ignorant les battements fous de mon cœur trop sollicité qui cognaient dans ma tête. Des vases étaient posés sur la faïence derrière le robinet. Pas très hygiénique, mais cela me fournit une bonne excuse. Je m'appuyai de tout mon poids sur le lavabo en prétendit examiner les bouquets.

« Les œillets viennent de Lestrade, m'apprit Sherlock. Démodés, mais pas affreux. Parle-moi de Lestrade.

\- Lestrade, Gavin. Ou Graham - comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas le savoir ? Inspecteur à Scotland Yard. Il nous fournit des enquêtes. Nous buvons souvent une bière le mardi soir. » Je récitai les informations que Sherlock m'avait fait rentrer dans le crâne.

« Pas _nous_, corrigea-t-il. Toi et lui. Je reste à la maison car les pubs sont généralement ennuyeux. Les lys viennent du reste de Scotland Yard. De mauvais goût. Tu n'es pas mort. Les tulipes sont de Molly Hooper. Tu l'aimes bien.

\- OK. » La composition de lys était un peu morbide, mais j'appréciais le sentiment : les meilleurs vœux de rétablissement de personnes qui ignoraient que je n'avais plus la moindre idée de qui elles étaient. « Et le plant de lavande ?

\- Mrs Hudson. Je lui ai dit que tu avais des lésions cérébrales. Elle dit que la lavande fait des miracles même dans le pire des cas.

\- Je n'ai pas de lésions cérébrales, grognai-je. Et de qui vient le dernier ? »

C'était une unique rose blanche dans un soliflore. Elle était fraîche, encore bourgeonnante, et elle me fit sourire.

« Personne, répondit Sherlock un peu trop vite.

\- Comment ça, personne ?

\- Il n'y avait pas de carte. » Sherlock avait l'air exaspéré. « Tu commences à t'écrouler, John. Dois-je te faire asseoir ?

\- Non. » Je me forçai à redresser ma colonne vertébrale tremblante, énervé que mon corps me trahisse. « Je veux d'abord jeter un coup d'œil. »

...

* * *

...

C'était pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais bon, n'est-ce pas toujours le cas ?

« Merde, sifflai-je. Le monstre de Frankenstein ressemble au Père Noël comparé à moi !

\- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, John. » Ces mains agrippaient à nouveau mes épaules, me soutenant alors que mes genoux faiblissaient. « C'est les bandages et cet horrible filet à cheveux, et oui, tu auras peut-être quelques cicatrices…

\- _Quelques_ cicatrices ? » Je frappai le lavabo du poing, faisant trembler les fleurs dans leurs vases. « Je suis médecin, Holmes, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Ne me prends pas pour un con. Je vais avoir une entaille dans la tête de la taille de l'Atlantique pour le reste de ma putain de vie, et bordel, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon sourcil ?

\- _Sherlock_. Tu dramatises. Le docteur Green m'a assuré qu'une fois que tu serais complètement guéri, il serait toujours possible d'envisager la chirurgie reconstructrice – une chirurgie reconstructrice MINEURE, John – ou, tu sais, des injections de botox ou… autre chose.

\- Du BOTOX ? » criai-je. Ce qui m'envoya un éclair de douleur dans le crâne. Ce qui me fit jurer et frapper une nouvelle fois le lavabo.

« Bon, peut-être pas de toxine botulique. » Il m'appuya contre son torse pour m'empêcher de tomber. « Bien que j'ai entendu dire que de grands progrès ont été faits avec le venin de serpents. Je m'y connais assez en capture de serpents, même si je dois admettre avoir un peu manqué d'entraînement ces derniers temps.

\- Tu as manqué d'entraînement ? » Je ne pus m'en empêcher : j'éclatai de rire.

_La morphine_, pensai-je. _Merci mon Dieu pour la Merveilleuse Morphine_.

Son beau visage se reflétait derrière ma tronche défoncée dans le miroir. Il eut un petit sourire qui fit s'incurver sa bouche. Je croisai son regard dans la glace et me passai la langue sur les lèvres. Sa main remonta de mon épaule à la courbure de mon cou. Ce n'était pas un effleurement subtil. C'était une caresse assumée.

« John, dit-il. Mon John. Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice de guerre.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me dire qui m'a tiré dessus ? » Une partie de moi voulait s'arracher à son étreinte. Une autre, plus importante, voulait se blottir contre son torse et pleurer.

Il hésita. « Pas tout de suite. Tu veux le fauteuil roulant ?

\- Pas tout de suite, répétai-je. D'abord… » D'une main, je dégageai la couverture qui couvrait mes épaules, délaçai le devant de ma blouse d'hôpital et dénudai mon torse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda mon colocataire, les yeux écarquillés dans le miroir.

\- Des cicatrices de guerre, expliquai-je. Je me suis fait tirer dans l'épaule, pas vrai ? Avant ? Je veux voir ça. »

Sherlock soupira mais ne protesta pas. Il m'aida à abaisser la blouse, la roulant pudiquement autour de mes hanches, puis me soutint tandis que je m'examinais sous tous les angles dans le miroir.

« C'est pas si mal, décidai-je. Ça a bien cicatrisé. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des brûlures sur le bras ? Elles ont l'air récentes.

\- Plus tard. » déclara Holmes. Il remonta la blouse jusqu'à mes épaules et la noua avec application. Le temps qu'il termine, je reposais entièrement dans son étreinte, tous mes muscles en compote. Il me souleva et me déposa délicatement dans le fauteuil roulant, ramassa ma couverture tombée au sol et l'étala sur mes genoux.

« Laissons la pompe. » dis-je, grimaçant quand l'intraveineuse tira sur la peau au dos de ma main. « Décroche les poches de sérum. On va les porter. »

Il s'exécuta silencieusement, avant de suspendre les poches sur la barre transversale sur le dossier du fauteuil roulant. « Ce ne sera pas aussi efficace, prévint-il.

\- Je sais. Ça ira. Nous ne serons pas partis longtemps.

\- Juste un petit tour dans le service, ajouta-t-il en me manœuvrant avec dextérité vers le hall.

\- Non, rétorquai-je. Nous sortons. Au soleil. Je veux de l'air frais et de la vraie nourriture. Ils sont complètement débordés de toute façon, on sera rentré bien avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de quelque chose.

\- John… commença-t-il, mais je l'interrompis.

\- Tu as dit que tu étais l'unique détective consultant au monde.

\- Oui…

\- Tu prétends être brillant, et intelligent, et que rien ne peut t'arrêter.

\- C'est le cas. »

Je pouvais le sentir sourire. Je fermai les yeux, épuisé, mais sur mes paupières closes s'affichait l'image de mon visage défiguré dans le miroir, alors je les rouvris.

« Est-ce que tu peux me sortir d'ici sans que le NYPD et la CIA s'en aperçoivent ?

\- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il, insulté.

\- Bien. Alors prouve-le. Libère-moi d'ici, même si ce n'est que pour une demi-heure. »

Je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner tandis qu'il examinait les différentes possibilités. Il voulait refuser, mais je l'avais mis devant un défi, et il ne pouvait résister à un défi. Je pris conscience du fait que je connaissais cet homme aussi bien que je me connaissais moi-même, que je savais exactement comme le motiver, et cette pensée m'effraya.

« Très bien, dit-il finalement. John, passe-moi ta couverture. »


	23. Chapitre 23

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard de publication – tout est entièrement de ma faute, mea culpa ! J'espère que vous avez pu profiter du beau soleil de ce week-end, et je vous remercie pour vos petits mots – merci en particulier à **Manorfe**, anonyme de toujours.

Et bien sûr, un immense merci à la percutante **Rose Atsamy** qui a relu ce texte.

Vous vous rappelez pendant l'interlude, quand Mycroft console Sherlock et que j'ai dit que finalement, je l'aimais bien le petit Mycrounet ? Eh bien je retire ce que j'ai dit. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi…

Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ Sherlock et John s'échappent de l'hôpital pour une heure. Il fait plus chaud à New York qu'à Londres. John désamorce une bombe. Le 221B appelle.  
Du fluff, des bisous – plutôt explicite._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 23**

**...**

Sherlock Holmes faisait un chirurgien très crédible.

« Tu fais ça souvent, pas vrai ? Te déguiser ? »

Holmes me gratifia d'un sourire en coin. « J'ai un don pour ça, oui. »

Il se tenait à côté de mon fauteuil roulant, ses longues mains enfoncées dans les poches de la blouse blanche de médecin qu'il avait « empruntée » en chemin quand nous avions quitté le service de neurologie. Le badge sur la blouse indiquait « Docteur Bronson », et la petite photo d'identité était celle d'un homme grassouillet et chauve. La photo me donnait envie de ricaner. De même que le stéthoscope passé autour du cou de Holmes.

« Je veux dire : tu ne ressembles même pas au docteur Bronson. » Holmes se tourna vers moi. Nous avions trouvé un jardinet derrière l'hôpital : un petit carré de pelouse, des buissons et quelques arbres qui donnaient de l'ombre. Il y avait un petit banc orné d'une plaque effacée et une vue impressionnante sur la skyline de Manhattan. De l'autre côté de la grille en fer forgé, les touristes et les citadins fourmillaient sur le trottoir.

« En général, les gens voient ce qu'ils s'attendent à voir, répondit Holmes.

\- Hmmm. » La soirée était chaude, et la sensation du soleil sur mon visage et mes épaules merveilleuse. Le petit bout de ciel que nous pouvions apercevoir au-dessus des gratte-ciel était bleu, sans aucun nuage. « Je parie qu'il pleut à Londres.

\- Probablement. » Il sortit la main gauche de la poche de sa blouse, ses longs doigts tapotant automatiquement la poche de son pantalon. Il pinça cette bouche étonnamment mobile qui était la sienne, irrité.

« Tes cigarettes te manquent déjà ? devinai-je. Peut-être qu'arrêter aussi brutalement n'était pas la meilleure idée… »

Il grogna, puis releva sa manche, révélant une jolie collection de patchs anti-tabac. J'en comptai quatre.

« Bon Dieu ! m'exclamai-je, impressionné. Est-ce que c'est seulement… légal ? »

Holmes soupira et se replongea dans la contemplation des piétons.

« J'étais destiné à devenir fumeur, John, déclara-t-il d'un air grognon. Pourquoi devrais-je souffrir juste parce que le monde désapprouve cette pratique ?

\- Tes poumons te remercieront. » Je désignai le banc à côté de mon fauteuil roulant. « Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir ? C'est difficile de se détendre avec toi qui… gigote dans tous les sens. » Il grogna mais obtempéra, s'affalant sur le banc. La pointe de sa chaussure tressautait sur l'herbe, et ses doigts battaient la mesure sur ses cuisses.

_Bordel de Dieu_, pensai-je, _est-ce qu'il est tout le temps comme ça ? Comment est-ce que j'arrive à le supporter ?_

« Qui est Mycroft ? » demandai-je brusquement.

Il s'immobilisa et scruta mon visage de ses yeux perçants. « Quoi ?

\- Mycroft, répétai-je. Tu as dit que _Mycroft_ pourrait trouver une solution pour qu'on rentre à la maison.

\- Oh. » Et en un instant il fut à nouveau debout à faire les cent pas entre les buissons, le banc et le fauteuil roulant. Nerveux. Ses mains étaient extrêmement expressives, pensai-je : elles en disaient plus sur lui que son visage. « Mon frère. Mycroft a des gens sous ses ordres à tous les endroits-clés qui intéressent le gouvernement.

\- C'est lui qui a fait venir la CIA ? »

Holmes haussa les épaules. « L'ambassadeur des États-Unis lui devait un service.

\- Okay. » J'appuyai délicatement ma tête contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. La chaleur du soleil me rendait somnolant, mais en même temps, les effets de la Merveilleuse Morphine, sans l'aide de sa pompe électrique, commençaient à s'atténuer. « Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin que la CIA surveille l'entrée de ma chambre ? »

Holmes était derrière moi à présent, il décrocha la poche à perfusion et la tint au-dessus de ma tête. Une bonne idée, qui démontrait une fine connaissance des principes de la physique, mais le tube était trop court, et je glapis quand il tira sur l'aiguille sous ma peau.

« Désolé. Nous devrions y retourner. » Je laissai échapper une série de jurons sous le coup de la douleur pendant qu'il raccrochait maladroitement la poche.

« Bien essayé. » Je serrai les dents. « Qui a tenté de me tuer, Sherlock ? Et pourquoi ? »

Je le sentis se figer.

« Sherlock ? »

Juste au moment où je pensais qu'il ne répondrait plus et me préparais à argumenter sans rien lâcher, il soupira.

« La balle ne t'était pas destinée, John. C'est moi qui étais visé. »

Je considérai un instant sa réponse.

« Et ma tête s'est juste retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est ça ? »

Il contourna le fauteuil roulant pour se planter devant moi et s'accroupit pour pouvoir me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as poussé hors de la trajectoire de la balle, John. En fait, il est hautement probable que tu m'aies sauvé la vie. » Holmes semblait visiblement troublé à cette idée.

« Sympa de ma part, alors, dis-je tranquillement. Sacrément héroïque, même. C'est chouette de savoir que je suis devenu l'homme que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être. »

Il éclata de rire, mais son rire sonnait étrangement étranglé. Ce mec était complètement sur les nerfs, c'était une bombe prête à exploser. Je ne pouvais pas en être certain puisque je n'avais aucun élément de comparaison en mémoire, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas toujours comme ça. Il me semblait que j'étais censé faire quelque chose pour l'aider à diffuser cette tension.

Sur la ligne de front, nous faisions certaines choses destinées à y rester, des choses dont personne ne parlaient, des choses qui n'avaient pas leur place dans le monde civil. Nous étions des hommes, nous n'étions que des humains, et quand un type était témoin d'autant de destruction, il finissait par craquer. J'avais apaisé de nombreux cœurs en miettes dans le désert, sous un soleil beaucoup moins plaisant, avec un petit mot sympathique ou un geste de réconfort. Je pouvais sûrement faire la même chose ici, sur cette pelouse privée, protégée par une falaise de verre et de métal qui la mettait à l'abri du regard de la foule qui s'agitait à seulement quelques mètres de l'autre côté de la barrière.

« Viens-là, ordonnai-je. Sherlock, viens-là. »

Il s'écroula sur moi comme s'il n'avait attendu que ma permission pour le faire, tombant à genoux, il enroula ses bras autour de mes jambes et enfouit son visage dans mon giron. Il tremblait de manière incontrôlée. Le stéthoscope autour de son cou cliquetait contre le métal de la chaise roulante tandis qu'il frissonnait. Je posai ma main dans ses cheveux et les caressai d'un mouvement apaisant. Il était parfaitement silencieux, mais ses larmes mouillaient la couverture sur mes genoux.

Je n'avais pas l'impression pas qu'il pleurait souvent. Mon propre cœur se serra en réponse.

Finalement ses épaules s'immobilisèrent et ses bras se détendirent autour de mes jambes. Mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à relever la tête.

« John, souffla-t-il, sa voix étouffée par la couverture. Dieu merci, John. »

_Oh_, pensai-je, surpris. _Alors c'est comme ça que ça marche entre nous. C'est à moi de désamorcer la bombe._

...

* * *

...

J'étais complètement épuisé lorsque nous retournâmes, toujours sans nous faire remarquer, au service de neurologie. Holmes m'aida à me mettre au lit. Je jurai bruyamment quand la douleur se mit à pulser dans mon crâne. J'avais l'impression d'être en train de mourir, et si ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais préféré que ça le soit.

« Raccroche-la. Raccroche-la !» Je voulais parler de la pompe intraveineuse.

Il s'exécuta, avec dextérité cette fois-ci, et la pompe entra en action dans un bruit de moteur. Je restai allongé sur le dos, espérant contre toute attente que ma seule respiration ne suffirait pas à faire exploser mon crâne. La Merveilleuse Morphine s'écoulait encore une fois dans mes veines, chassant l'agonie, rendant à nouveau le monde flou et plaisant. La pulsation dans mon crâne s'atténua. J'avais un peu moins l'impression d'être un mourant.

« Bon Dieu. » Je parvins à soulever une paupière. Le plafond en crépis au-dessus de ma tête ressemblait à un immonde agglomérat de pop-corn. « Dis à ton Mycroft que cette putain de pompe intraveineuse nous accompagne.

\- Oh. » Holmes était assis au bord du lit. Il s'était débarrassé de sa blouse de chirurgien et de son stéthoscope. J'avais pensé que le T-shirt touristique ne lui allait pas, mais je décidai que peut-être que si, finalement. « Tu as décidé de prendre le risque d'un œdème cérébral au dessus de l'Atlantique, alors ?

\- Ça ne te convient pas ici. » J'étais incapable d'expliquer comment je le savais. Je le savais et c'est tout. « Et le mec de la CIA me fout les chocottes. Je veux rentrer à Londres. Tu pourras arranger ça, pas vrai ? Dès que ce sera sûr.

\- D'accord. » Sans demander l'autorisation, il s'allongea à mes côtés sur le lit étroit. Il était si grand que ses pieds dépassaient au bout. « C'est bien. Londres est... mieux. Je pourrai te garder en sécurité à Londres. Elle ne connait pas toutes mes cachettes, pas encore.

\- Qui ?

\- Quoi ? »

Je tournai précautionneusement ma tête sur l'oreiller. Nous nous retrouvâmes nez à nez. Il avait de longs cils qui formaient un rideau sombre au dessus de ses étranges - de ses _magnifiques_ \- yeux aux couleurs grises et arc-en-ciel. Son souffle contre ma joue était léger, doux et familier. Quelque chose remua dans le bas de mon ventre, et mon sexe ensommeillé tressaillit.

« Tu as dit « elle ». De qui s'agit-il ?

\- Hmm… » Il se tourna sur le côté et se courba vers moi, le bout de son nez caressant le mien.

« John ?

\- Oui. » Je lui donnai ma permission parce que j'en avais envie, parce que mon corps en avait envie, même à travers les médicaments qui l'abrutissait, et bordel de merde, que diable m'était-il arrivé pour que je sois aussi excité par un mec ?

Non, pas n'importe quel mec. Holmes. _Sherlock_.

Il s'empara de ma bouche, d'abord avec douceur, mordillant et picorant, testant. Sa langue suivit le tracé de ma lèvre inférieure puis s'attarda jusqu'à ce que je desserre les mâchoires dans un grognement. Ses mains furent de la partie, agrippant mes épaules tandis qu'il se pressait plus près de moi, toujours plus près. Sa langue se fit plus insistante, convaincante, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus résister et que la mienne vienne à sa rencontre en une caresse humide, une danse. Le désir me frappa comme un poignard, aussi aigu que la douleur, mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus agréable, et mon sexe se mit au garde à vous, soudain complètement éveillé.

« Oh ! m'exclamai-je contre sa bouche, abasourdi.

\- Oui… murmura-t-il, ses lèvres se courbant contre les miennes. Nous sommes très bons à ça, John.

\- Très bons en baiser ? » Je léchai le dessin de sa bouche, mordis son menton, puis traçai le contour de sa joue de ma langue.

« Bon Dieu, oui. Et… John ! Très bons en d'autres choses... » Ses mains glissèrent de mes épaules pour s'enfoncer sous les couvertures et la blouse d'hôpital. Ses doigts caressèrent mes côtes avant de dériver plus bas, parcourant mes flancs et descendant toujours jusqu'à ce que sa paume se plaque sur mes testicules. J'haletai, me pressant encore plus fort contre sa main.

« Sherlock. Probablement pas… _ici_… » Mais je voulais qu'il le fasse, je voulais sentir ses doigts longs et froids autour de mon membre, je voulais qu'il me fasse jouir, ici en neuro, avec sa bouche sur la mienne et les médicaments dans mes veines, et j'étais vivant, nous étions tous les deux vivants… « Oh, putain, oui, _ici_… »

Nous étions tous les deux trop perdus l'un dans l'autre pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir et le rideau de séparation qu'on tirait. Mais le brusque raclement de gorge d'un homme fit bondir Sherlock, qui manqua de m'émasculer en ôtant précipitamment sa main de mon érection.

« Oh, bon Dieu de merde ! jurai-je, soufflant comme un bœuf tandis que le motif pop-corn du plafond tournoyait au dessus de ma tête.

\- Mycroft, fit Sherlock, la respiration lourde mais son ton à nouveau froid comme la glace. Ils n'étaient pas censés te laisser entrer.

\- Ils travaillent pour moi, mon cher frère. Et c'est une bonne chose. Vraiment, Sherlock, tu ne pourrais pas garder ta braguette fermée ? Je viens d'utiliser toutes mes ressources américaines pour sauver la vie de John Watson. Est-ce que tu cherches déjà à le tuer après si peu de temps ?

\- Bon Dieu. » répétai-je avant de fermer les yeux, mortifié.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis de retour… pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Non, juste pour publier un nouveau chapitre en fait.

Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Comme certaines d'entre vous le savent, j'ai vécu quelque chose d'assez éprouvant, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'esprit à m'occuper de cette traduction pendant quelque temps. Mais de façon parfois étonnante, la vie continue malgré tout, et elle finit par nous réaspirer dans son cours. Merci à toutes d'avoir été patientes et merci pour vos messages plein de compréhension !

Mais peut-être que je devrais plus espacer mes publications car je n'ai jamais reçu autant de message que pendant cette pause ! (pas d'inquiétude, je ne le ferai pas). Félicitation à **Odéa**, qui si j'ai bien compté a posté la 100ième review ! Bravo Odéa ! Tu gagnes toute ma reconnaissance ainsi qu'un gros bisou ! (et une image de Benedict Cumberbatch la prochaine fois que j'en trouve une belle). Merci aussi pour toutes les reviews anonymes : **Manorfe** alias **Romane**, **Guest**, **Rhea**, **Liseron**, **Filou** et **Fanfan la tulipe**.

Pour ce chapitre, je remercie l'homérique **Rose Atsamy** pour sa relecture, et je vous ai préparé un petit résumé des épisodes précédents pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Bonne lecture !

**Previously, in **_**Meurtre dans la famille**_** :** Mary Watson a disparu. John a attiré l'attention de ses anciens ennemis sur elle en exécutant ceux dont il a trouvé les noms sur la clé USB de A.G.R.A. dans l'espoir de protéger sa femme et sa fille. Avec l'aide de Sherlock et accompagné de la petite Maddie, il part à la recherche de Mary et retrouve sa trace à New York, où Mary les piège pour tenter de récupérer Maddie. Voyant l'amour de son mari pour Sherlock et l'affection que sa fille lui porte, Mary, aveuglée par la jalousie, tire sur le détective. Mais John s'interpose et la balle l'atteint au visage. Après plusieurs jours de coma, John se réveille amnésique : il ne se souvient plus de rien depuis sa blessure en Afghanistan. Mais s'il n'a aucun souvenir de ce Sherlock Holmes qui prétend être son colocataire et ami, pourquoi ressent-il tant d'affection et d'attirance pour lui ? Et si Sherlock raconte à John ce qu'est devenue sa vie, il évite soigneusement de mentionner Mary et Maddie…

Et pour finir, je vous rappelle que Mycroft a fait l'unanimité contre lui au dernier chapitre (sauf **Clélia** parce qu'elle est maso ;) ) en interrompant Sherlock et John en plein ébat dans la chambre d'hôpital.

**Et maintenant, votre film…**

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ Un docteur Watson amnésique fait la connaissance de Mycroft Holmes._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 24**

**...**

À première vue, Mycroft Holmes ne ressemblait pas du tout à son frère.

« Sherlock, dit-il, parvenant d'une façon ou d'une autre à regarder son cadet de haut quand bien même ce dernier était plus grand que lui, apprend à décrocher ton téléphone. Ça fait vingt minutes que j'essaie de te joindre. »

Sherlock se leva du lit d'hôpital. Il rajusta son pantalon – les mouvements de ses mains si expressives étaient rapides et furieux – puis m'aida à m'asseoir prudemment et à m'adosser contre l'oreiller. Mon corps malmené souffrait – il supportait mal l'interruption du plaisir.

« Bordel de Dieu, fis-je, c'est quoi votre problème, les mecs ?

\- Désolé. » répondirent simultanément Sherlock et Mycroft. Aucun des deux n'avait particulièrement l'air de le penser. Ils se fixaient comme deux chiens ayant flairé un os, mais je ne pensais pas être l'enjeu de leur bataille silencieuse.

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes Mycroft Holmes ? hasardai-je quand le silence s'éternisa. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un avion. »

Mycroft arrêta de fusiller Sherlock de ses yeux et tourna plutôt son regard désapprobateur vers moi. Ses yeux étaient plus clairs que ceux de son frère – et sans arc-en-ciel – mais ils étaient emplis du même regard calculateur et reflétaient la même intelligence. J'avais l'impression qu'il était en train de me diagnostiquer mentalement, classant ses conclusions dans des piles « intéressant » ou « moins intéressant ».

« John, ronronna-t-il. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que vous avez l'air mieux, mais nous savons tous les deux à quel point vous détestez les faux semblants. »

Je plissai les yeux, incertain. « Est-ce que nous nous apprécions ?

\- Pas particulièrement. » admit Mycroft Holmes.

Il portait un pantalon griffé et repassé avec soin avec un sweat-shirt « Brooklyn est aussi pour les amoureux ! ». Ses chaussures noires, polies à l'extrême, semblaient inconfortables. Étonnamment, il transportait sur une épaule un sac matelassé aux couleurs criardes. Sous mes yeux, il passa le sac à Sherlock qui l'accepta après une hésitation perceptible.

« Mon frère est en retard pour un rendez-vous, continua Mycroft. Très en retard. Sherlock, ton… _client_… t'attend dans le bureau des infirmières. »

Sherlock passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira. « Je suis sûr que tu aurais très bien pu t'occuper de mon… _client_… toi-même, Mycroft.

\- Tu sais bien, petit frère, que je n'aime pas me salir les mains, désapprouva Mycroft. En outre, c'est ton tour. Je m'en suis occupé la dernière fois. » Il s'installa sur la chaise des visiteurs et croisa les jambes. « Je vais tenir compagnie à John pendant que tu nettoies le désastre. »

Il me sembla que Sherlock allait refuser. Il ouvrit sa magnifique bouche pour râler, puis la referma d'un coup.

« Nous allons y aller tous les deux, décida-t-il. John était sur le point de faire une sieste.

\- En fait, intervins-je, je commence à avoir un petit creux.

\- Excellent, approuva Mycroft, rayonnant. C'est signe que votre santé s'améliore. Sherlock vous apportera de quoi souper quand il reviendra. Il y a un restaurant chinois qui propose des plats à emporter à seulement quelques pâtés de maison de l'entrée des ambulances. Très américain, j'en ai peur, mais pas au point d'en être intolérable. Rapporte donc une portion de riz au docteur Watson, mon cher frère. Riche en protéines – parfait pour se remettre de dommages cérébraux.

\- Je n'ai pas de dommages cérébraux. » Mais je me redressai : « Je _crève_ la dalle. Tu me ramènerais un plat végétarien, Sherlock ? »

Mon colocataire leva les mains en l'air en signe de défaite, faisant se balancer le drôle de sac sur son épaule. « D'accord, d'accord ! » Son regard se posa alternativement sur Mycroft et moi. « N'écoute rien de ce que Mycroft pourra te dire, John, prévint-il. Il est plus sournois qu'un serpent.

\- Sherlock. » le réprimanda Mycroft, mais son frère était déjà parti en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le bruit me fit grimacer. « Les infirmières ne vont pas apprécier.

\- Il les soudoie avec du café et des donuts tous les matins, expliqua Mycroft, l'air pincé. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elles le laissent rester après les heures de visite ? Ce n'est certainement pas pour son _charme_. »

Je sentis mes poils se hérisser. Je n'aimais pas sa façon de se moquer si ouvertement de son frère.

« Je ne vous aime vraiment pas, pas vrai ?

\- Nous entretenons une animosité mutuelle et durable, répliqua-t-il. Mais nous ne laissons pas nos sentiments interférer avec le bien-être de Sherlock.

\- Super. » soupirai-je, songeant que je ferais mieux de cogiter un peu cette information.

...

* * *

...

Je sombrai dans un sommeil agité, m'endormant et me réveillant sans cesse. Les narcotiques m'empêchaient de rêver, mais mon corps était resté inactif trop longtemps et en avait marre de se reposer. Une infirmière entra et vérifia mon état. Le docteur Green passa et se déclara très satisfaite de mon rétablissement progressif. Je gardai les yeux fermés pendant qu'elle examinait mon crâne endommagé.

« Et qu'en est-il de l'amnésie ? demanda Mycroft. Est-ce permanent ?

\- C'est difficile à dire dans un cas comme celui-là, répondit ma chirurgienne. John a eu beaucoup de chance. La plupart des dégâts ont atteint l'os, et non le cerveau lui-même. Il est possible que la perte de mémoire soit un symptôme hystérique et que les souvenirs reviennent lorsqu'il sera prêt. Nous voyons parfois cela. »

Le frère de Sherlock émit un grognement approbatif.

« Un boitement psychosomatique, un syndrome de stress post-traumatique, des tremblements dans la main… Le docteur Watson est plutôt sensible psychologiquement. Je pense comme vous que le plus probable est que cette amnésie est auto-induite, une tentative de se protéger de la part d'un esprit faible.

\- Allez vous faire voir, répliquai-je. La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui mettrez votre tête devant la balle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, John, dit le docteur Green en me tapotant l'épaule. Ces choses tendent à s'arranger d'elles-mêmes, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Je dormis encore, et me réveillai en sentant l'odeur du riz et des brocolis. Mon estomac émit un gargouillement appréciatif. Je m'étirai, repoussai la couverture et me redressai contre mon oreiller.

Un sac de nourriture à emporter m'attendait sur la table de nuit. Je ne voyais toujours pas Sherlock. Mycroft, en revanche, s'était visiblement installé confortablement, étant parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre à réquisitionner une seconde table à roulettes sur laquelle il avait empilé plusieurs dossiers et posé un ordinateur portable de dernière génération.

« Bonsoir, dit-il sans même relever les yeux, ses doigts se déplaçant à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour manger ?

\- Non. » Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit vrai, mais je n'allais pas demander à Mycroft Holmes de me donner la becquée. Je parvins à choper le sac sans secouer mon crâne. Je déroulai le papier et découvris un carton de riz, un autre de brocolis avec de la sauce aux cacahuètes, une fourchette en plastique et deux cookies horoscope. Mon estomac gronda.

« Dieu merci, soupirai-je avant d'ouvrir les cartons pour en dévorer le contenu. Où est votre frère ?

\- Toujours en rendez-vous. » Mycroft ne quitta pas son écran des yeux. « Son client fait un petit caprice.

\- Quel genre de client ? demandai-je, la bouche pleine de brocolis.

\- Le genre immature.

\- Oh. » Je décidai que Mycroft était à la fois ennuyeux et bizarre. « Bon, et bien… Ne vous sentez pas obligé de rester.

\- J'ai promis à Sherlock que je le ferai.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi.

\- Bien sûr que vous n'en avez pas besoin, John. » Mycroft leva enfin les yeux de son ordinateur. « Mis à part votre traumatisme cérébral, bien sûr. En outre, Sherlock ne veut pas que vous soyez entièrement livré à vous-même. »

Je reposai ma fourchette en plastique. « Je ne suis pas un enfant. »

Très à propos, un enfant se mit à crier quelque part dans le hall.

« PapapapapaPAAAA ! »

Une expression peinée traversa le visage de Mycroft. Il mit de côté un dossier et se leva.

« J'ai besoin d'un café, déclara-t-il soudainement. Je me suis malheureusement habitué à ces Starbucks américains. Je ne serai pas parti longtemps. Tâchez de ne pas vous faire tirer dessus pendant mon absence. »

Je faillis lui jeter ma fourchette à la figure avant qu'il ne batte en retraite, mais je n'avais pas envie de terminer mon repas avec les doigts. L'enfant dans le hall s'arrêta de pleurer. Ma chambre était silencieuse, exception faite des « bips » émis par la pompe à perfusion. Je soupirai de soulagement et continuai mon dîner.

Je gardai le cookie horoscope pour la fin. Je me rappelais aimer faire craquer le biscuit, et je ne fus pas déçu. J'engloutis le gâteau et lus mon horoscope : _Bruyant à l'extérieur, vide à l'intérieur_.

« Oh, super. Vraiment super. » Je roulai en boule le petit bout de papier et le jetai à travers la pièce. « Merci beaucoup. »

Au moins je n'étais pas complètement handicapé. Mon lancer était bon : l'horoscope chiffonné heurta le rideau de séparation avec force, répondit pour atterrir sur la table empruntée par Mycroft et s'arrêta contre le dos de son ordinateur. Je regardai le morceau de papier, puis l'ordinateur abandonné.

_On mène des enquêtes. Je tiens un blog. Où est mon blog ? Je veux le lire. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à me souvenir de quelque chose._

_Plus tard._

« Non, Sherlock, décidai-je en balançant mes jambes hors du lit. Maintenant. »


	25. Chapitre 25

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous profitez de ces mois de juillet et août. Je suis en vacances depuis une semaine et je dois dire que c'est un vrai plaisir de ne RIEN faire !

Merci du fond du cœur pour tous les retours que vous m'avez laissés sur le chapitre précédent malgré la longue attente que je vous ai imposée. J'en profite pour remercier les reviewers anonymes : **Manorfe** alias **Romane**, **Liseron**, **Filou** et **Guest**. Si vous en avez envie, n'hésitez pas à vous connecter pour que je puisse répondre directement à vos messages et que nous papotions un peu !

Comme pour tous les chapitres, je ne serais rien sans la pétulante **Rose Atsamy**, bêta-lectrice de mon cœur. Merci !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ John Watson est surpris par un article du _Daily Mail_. Les frères Holmes se bagarrent. Un ordinateur brisé, des confessions et un bon brandy._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 25**

**...**

Le navigateur internet de Mycroft était ouvert. Il venait apparemment de faire une recherche sur des tapis d'Orient.

Je tapai mon nom sur Google.

Ce ne fut pas mon blog qui apparut en premier, mais un entrefilet du Daily Mail datant de deux ans auparavant.

**JOHN HAMISH WATSON ET MARY MORSTAN SE MARIENT**

**Une moitié du duo de détectives se mariera ce printemps !** Lire la suite

...

* * *

...

Je cliquai sur le lien.

J'étais toujours devant l'ordinateur, n'ayant quasiment pas été dérangé par les infirmières, quand Mycroft revint plus d'une heure après.

« Vous êtes parti longtemps, commentai-je sans relever la tête. Si j'étais du genre paranoïaque, je dirais que c'était une mise en scène à mon intention. »

Il ne nia pas.

« Vous êtes _du genre paranoïaque_, John. Je dois admettre que je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas exigé un accès internet plus tôt. Ni votre téléphone portable, d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai mal à la tête. » C'était une piètre excuse et je le savais. En vérité, malgré la curiosité grandissante, je n'étais pas impatient à l'idée de reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur, pas même pour avoir des nouvelles de mes copains de l'armée ou pour téléphoner à Harry.

« Ou au cœur. » suggéra Mycroft Holmes d'un air supérieur. Il défroissa son T-shirt d'un revers de la main. « C'est certainement cet organe que mon frère satisfait.

\- Fermez-la. » Mon poing gauche se crispa sur la tablette. « _Où_ est Sherlock ?

\- En route. Alors… » Mycroft se balança légèrement d'avant en arrière. « Est-ce que votre travail de fouille a amélioré… » Il se tapota le crâne avec l'index. « … quelque chose ?

\- Non, répondis-je froidement. C'était un peu comme lire de la très mauvaise fiction. Mais merci pour votre aide. » Je pris conscience du fait que mon poing se serrait et se desserrait convulsivement à côté de l'ordinateur. Ainsi que du fait que j'avais une furieuse envie de frapper Mycroft Holmes, de faire disparaître ce petit sourire suffisant de son visage. En fait, j'étais à moitié debout et j'y pensais sérieusement quand Sherlock passa la porte.

Il semblait fatigué, essoufflé et harassé. Ses boucles se dressaient dans toutes les directions sur le sommet et les côtés de son crâne, et une immonde tâche jaunâtre maculait la moitié haute de sa chemise. Il avait troqué le sac coloré contre une besace en cuir plus moderne, et un sac à provision se balançait au bout de son bras.

Il s'arrêta abruptement, son regard rusé absorbant tous les détails de la pièce, depuis l'expression satisfaite de Mycroft jusqu'à l'ordinateur, en passant par mon poing contracté et le niveau de narcotique dans ma perfusion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il en laissant tomber à la fois le sac en plastique et la besace. _Mais_ _bon Dieu_, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Apparemment, je suis parti et je me suis marié. » lui répondis-je, même si je savais qu'il s'adressait à Mycroft.

Sherlock traversa la chambre en deux enjambées. Je crus qu'il allait étrangler son frère, mais c'est après l'ordinateur qu'il en avait. Il s'en saisit dans un mouvement étonnamment peu gracieux et le lança à travers la pièce d'un geste saccadé et désordonné. Le portable heurta le lavabo, envoyant mes fleurs valser sur les côtés comme autant de quilles de bowling, puis se fracassa sur le sol. L'écran fit un putain de vacarme en se pliant avant de céder.

J'étais content qu'il l'ait fait. J'aurais voulu y penser moi-même.

« Sors d'ici, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, la respiration rauque. Sors. D'ici. »

Mycroft traversa la pièce. Il ramassa l'ordinateur brisé et le referma du mieux qu'il put.

« Tu as besoin de moi. » rappela-t-il d'un ton guindé. Je devais reconnaître que l'homme ne manquait pas de courage, car il était clair, même à mes yeux, qu'il risquait à tout moment de se faire casser la figure. « Vous avez tous les deux besoin de moi. Ne l'oubliez pas. Il était temps, petit frère. Tu voulais épargner ce pauvre John juste parce que tu apprécies le goût de ses lèvres. »

Plutôt de la stupidité que du courage, me corrigeai-je alors que Sherlock se jetait sur son frère. Ils tombèrent en une mêlée de bras et de jambes, heurtant le cadre du lit et envoyant valser le matelas. Ils s'emmêlèrent dans le bas du rideau de séparation qui s'effondra tandis que les attaches volaient à travers la pièce. La table à côté de mon lit fut propulsée de l'autre côté et le bassin hygiénique, les livres posés dessus et les coupes de gelées heurtèrent le sol. Les frères Holmes, je le découvris, se battaient silencieusement, leur combat n'était pas ponctué par des cris mais par des sifflements et des grognements étouffés.

« Oh, putain de merde ! m'écriai-je en me levant. Arrêtez-ça ! »

Ils ne m'écoutèrent pas. Je songeai à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, mais je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir que le reste du monde soit témoin de l'Embarras-qu'était-apparemment-devenue-ma-vie. C'est pourquoi je me traînai en avant, me penchai et récupérai le pistolet accroché à la ceinture de Mycroft pendant que celui-ci roulait au sol.

Le Sig Sauer était comme un vieil ami dans ma main, plus léger que le Browning militaire que je maniais habituellement.

« Arrêtez-ça, dis-je calmement, ou je tire une balle dans vos petits culs de connards. Parce que j'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol, les mecs. »

Peut-être était-ce la voix du capitaine Watson, ou peut-être était-ce parce que je pensais ce que je disais, ou peut-être que ces cerveaux supérieurement intelligents se souvenaient que j'étais complètement shooté à la Merveilleuse Morphine et que je ne pouvais probablement pas réfléchir correctement pour le moment. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils s'immobilisèrent, toujours emmêlés par terre.

« C'est bien, fis-je. Maintenant debout. » Je désignai le lit avec mon pistolet. « Sherlock, tu t'assieds là. Mycroft, vous prenez vos affaires et vous partez. »

Ils se relevèrent lentement. Mycroft avait l'air de vouloir discuter mes directives. Il voulait aussi récupérer son arme, supposai-je.

« Ne rêvez pas. » J'agitai encore le pistolet. « Je le garde. Au cas où Sherlock Holmes soit vraiment un putain de psychopathe. Prenez les papiers. L'ordinateur. Partez. »

Mycroft rassembla ses affaires sans un mot. Le regard qu'il me lança était à la limite du respect. Il ne daigna pas tourner les yeux vers son frère.

« Fermez la porte en partant. » fis-je.

Il s'exécuta avec une délicatesse excessive.

« Verrouille la. » ordonnai-je au Holmes restant.

Il leva les sourcils mais quitta le lit et fit ce que je demandais. Il saignait du nez, et le coin de son œil ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure commençaient déjà à enfler. Je remarquai que ses phalanges étaient dans un état encore pire, et songeai que Mycroft avait peut-être bien reçu ce qu'il méritait.

« Va chercher une serviette dans les toilettes pour ton visage. » Mon pistolet le suivit, incroyablement stable malgré mes genoux qui commençaient à flancher. « Et maintenant reviens t'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Oui, John, dit-il calmement.

\- Ta gueule. » répliquai-je sur le même ton.

Il se percha sur le bord du matelas de traviole, jambes croisées, et appuya la serviette d'hôpital contre son visage en grimaçant. Puis il me regarda, attendant de voir ce que j'allais faire.

Je m'assis, parce que mes jambes ne pouvaient pas me porter plus longtemps, et je posai le Sig sur la table, à portée de main.

« Bon… » Je ne pus m'en empêcher : je soupirai. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc sur ta chemise ? On dirait la plus grosse tâche de moutarde du monde. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il toussa pour dissimuler un ricanement.

« De la purée de patates, en fait, expliqua-t-il. Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment une tenue décente pour une visite à l'hôpital. Mais je voulais me dépêcher de revenir, et malgré ça je suis arrivé trop tard. » Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai pris des vêtements propres dans la valise. Pour toi aussi. J'ai pensé que tu commençais peut-être à te lasser du look hospitalier.

\- Hmmm… »

Il était parvenu à essuyer la majorité du sang qui maculait son visage et mit la serviette de côté, joignit les mains, et me considéra depuis l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Tu es remarquablement calme, observa-t-il.

\- Oui, approuvai-je. C'est soit les narcotiques, soit les lésions cérébrales.

\- Tu n'as pas de lésions cérébrales ! » rétorqua-t-il avec colère.

Je souris en entendant de sa bouche mes propres mots de déni.

« Je dois en avoir une. » La culpabilité avait un goût amer dans ma bouche. « Parce que même maintenant mon corps a envie de toi, Sherlock Holmes, et il s'avère que je suis un petit chanceux marié à une femme magnifique. C'était un mariage printanier. Tous nos amis y ont assisté.

\- Oui. » Me fixant toujours comme un faucon fixe sa proie, Sherlock posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et plaça son menton dans ses mains.

« L'homme que j'ai trouvé sur Google, ce John Hamish Watson, sur les photos… » Je déglutis. « Il est évident qu'il était amoureux de Mary Morstan.

\- Oui. » Il me semblait que ça lui était difficile à admettre. « Très amoureux, je crois.

\- Alors pourquoi… » Des larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues, et pourtant je n'avais pas remarqué que j'éprouvais du chagrin. « … pourquoi est-ce que je suis malade à chaque fois que je prononce son nom ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. À la place, il fit quelque chose d'encore plus parlant : il ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir à contempler mon malheur.

Je pris une grande inspiration et décidai de l'épargner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac Tesco ? »

Il sourit légèrement au changement de sujet. « Il n'y a pas de Tesco en Amérique, John.

\- Oh, tais-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac ? »

Ses yeux étaient à nouveau écarquillés, ses pupilles dilatées, et les arcs-en-ciel scintillaient.

« Du brandy de la meilleure qualité, répondit-il. J'avais prévu de te dire… toute la vérité… ce soir. Et j'ai pensé que j'aurais peut-être besoin de – comment dire ? D'un petit remontant pour me donner du courage. » Il plissa sa bouche dont les coins se couvraient déjà de bleus. « Foutu Mycroft. »

Je savais qu'il était… pas vraiment effrayé, mais clairement inquiet, et je n'étais pas sûr d'où me venait cette certitude. Mis à part le fait que mon blog relatait le récit intime d'une longue série d'aventures partagées, et peut-être que, malgré mes souvenirs disparus, je connaissais encore cet homme aussi bien que je me connaissais moi-même.

Cela dit, il me semblait toujours agaçant que je veuille le réconforter _lui_, alors que c'était _ma_ vie qui venait d'être bouleversée.

« Très bien, soupirai-je. Aide-moi à me remettre au lit, s'il te plaît. Ensuite sers-nous à tous les deux un petit remontant. Et dis-moi… tout. »


	26. Chapitre 26

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Encore une fois je publie avec une semaine de retard, et encore une fois j'en suis désolée… Je suis en vacances, et vous savez ce que c'est : on croit toujours qu'on aura le temps de faire plein de choses pendant les congés, et au final on ne fait strictement rien. Ben ça n'a pas raté ! J'ai fini de traduire ce chapitre hier seulement, et comme je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps je le publie sans que la divine **Rose Atsamy** ne l'ait relu. J'ai essayé de me relire aussi attentivement que possible, mais il est très probable que quelques fautes m'aient échappé et je m'en excuse. En tout cas toute erreur que vous croiseriez est Ma Très Grande Faute, et non pas celle de Rose !

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, et j'en profite pour adresser un petit coucou aux reviewers anonymes **Filou** et **Romane**.

Bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ Sherlock s'octroie ce qu'il veut. John reçoit ce dont il a besoin. Modérément explicite._

_**Avertissements :** un petit peu de violence et beaucoup d'alcool_

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 26**

**...**

« Si vous promettez de ne pas me tirer dessus, Capitaine Watson. » dit Sherlock Holmes.

Il me semblait que c'était une blague, mais je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûr.

« D'accord. On ferait mieux de planquer ça, de toute façon. » Je récupérai le pistolet de Mycroft, revérifiai la sécurité puis étudiai la pièce. Les chambres d'hôpital ne sont pas vraiment les endroits les plus sûrs pour cacher quelque chose. Les infirmières ont tendance à fouiller partout. Je plaçai finalement le flingue dans le bassin hygiénique tant détesté et fit glisser le tout du bout du pied sous le lit.

Sherlock avait sorti une grande bouteille de brandy du sac de courses-qui-ne-venaient-pas-de-Tesco, et il farfouillait à présent dans sa valise en cuire. Sous mes yeux, il s'appliqua à en extraire un pantalon à l'air confortable, un pull gris élimé et une robe de chambre en soie bleue qu'on aurait dit tout droit sortie d'un boudoir chic d'Hollywood.

« Tu emménages ? » demandai-je, juste un peu sarcastique. Je reconnaissais sa robe de chambre. J'en avais vu des photos sur mon blog.

« Ceux-là sont pour toi. » Il me lança le pantalon et le pull. « Tu as démontré un attachement malsain pour ces vêtements depuis notre premier jour au 221B. Purement sentimental. Le pullover aurait dû être mis à la poubelle il y a au moins dix ans. »

J'attrapai le vêtement incriminé. C'était un pull marin tricoté avec un fil de cachemire épais. Pas étonnant que je l'aie gardé : il était aussi doux qu'une peluche pour enfant.

Sherlock enfila sa robe de chambre et pencha la tête, l'air interrogateur :

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour te changer ? » Les sourcils levés, il se passa ostensiblement la langue sur les lèvres. Mon cœur manqua un battement, et je dus arracher mon regard à la contemplation de sa bouche.

« Non. » Je réalisai que je n'avais pas bougé depuis que Mycroft avait battu en retraite. « Mais je ne dirais pas non à un coup de main pour marcher jusqu'au lit. » Mes genoux étaient passés de mous à complètement inexistants, et j'étais sûr que je me retrouverais par terre si je tentais de me déplacer.

Sherlock redressa le matelas de travers puis m'offrit son bras. Je m'y appuyai plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité et traînai la pompe intraveineuse avec moi. Il ne commenta pas. En passant devant le lavabo je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir, juste pour vérifier que je ressemblais toujours à une créature issue d'un film de série B.

« Arrête. » gronda Sherlock. Je pouvais sentir se tendre les muscles de son bras. « Ça ne te va pas du tout de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

\- Salaud. » rétorquai-je sans réelle méchanceté. Il avait raison. L'auto-apitoiement n'avait pas sa place dans une zone de combat.

Je me laissai tomber sur le bord du matelas et commençai à délacer cette fichue blouse foutrement embarrassante avant de m'interrompre.

« Retourne-toi, Holmes. »

Ses sourcils se levèrent encore plus, si c'était possible. « Te voilà tout d'un coup timide, John ? »

Je rougis au souvenir de ses doigts enroulés autour de mon sexe.

« Retourne-toi, c'est tout. »

Il jeta ses bras en l'air – pour jouer les martyrs, supposai-je – mais m'obéit. Je restai assis sur le lit encore un moment, plongé dans la contemplation de son élégante silhouette. La robe de chambre était tout à la fois un camouflage de sa fine musculature et une promesse de séduction. Je me surpris à regarder la bande de peau crémeuse de sa nuque qui apparaissait entre le col du vêtement et la chute de ses boucles brunes. Je songeai à poser mes lèvres là, sur ce petit bout de peau si intime. Il me semblait que je pouvais… presque… me souvenir de l'avoir fait, par le passé.

_Le_ _passé_.

« John, se moqua Sherlock. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

\- Oui. Non. C'est bon. Je me change. » Ignorant soigneusement l'érection massive qui était apparue entre mes jambes de manière aussi soudaine qu'inopportune, je me tortillai hors de la blouse d'hôpital et enfilai le pantalon et le pull. Puis je me rallongeai sur le lit et tirai ma fine couverture jusqu'au menton.

Je fermai les yeux, prenant soudain conscience du fait que mon corps était devenu terriblement faible et inutile.

_Bordel_.

« C'est bon, dis-je une fois sûr que je n'allais pas m'évanouir du simple fait de m'être changé. Je suis prêt. Raconte-moi tout. »

...

* * *

...

Sherlock versa une dose de brandy dans un gobelet en carton fourni par l'hôpital et la descendit d'un trait. Il versa un second verre et le prit avec lui sur le lit, de même que la bouteille qu'il serrait contre son torse comme un enfant serre son ours en peluche préféré. Je l'examinai scrupuleusement. J'avais découvert que « toxico devenu détective » était le résultat le plus populaire sur Google quand on recherchait Sherlock Holmes. J'étais à peu près sûr d'être le mec le plus shooté dans la pièce pour le moment, mais sa façon de s'agripper à la bouteille de brandy me laissait penser qu'il comptait trouver refuge dans l'abus d'alcool.

« Pousse-toi. » dit-il en s'installant contre moi sur le lit étroit. « Celui-là est pour toi. »

Je pris le gobelet qu'il me tendait. L'odeur âcre d'une liqueur de qualité me fit pleurer les yeux.

« Sérieusement ? m'étonnai-je. Tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà assez de remontant dans le sang ? » J'agitai la main en direction de ma nouvelle meilleure amie, la pompe intraveineuse.

Sherlock se contenta de me regarder, les arcs-en-ciel ondulant sous la surface de la mer.

« Bon Dieu, soupirai-je, c'est si terrible que ça ? » Je retournai le gobelet et avalai le liquide d'un coup. Je sentis le brandy me brûler la gorge, s'écouler à l'intérieur de mon corps et former une flaque chaude en mon centre. « Merde. C'est du bon. »

Sherlock but une gorgée à la bouteille. Nous gloussâmes tous les deux devant l'absurdité de la vie. Puis je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Bon. Donc, je suis marié, et tu es un psychopathe.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Et techniquement, non.

\- Je suis réveillé depuis cinq jours, et tu m'as appris tous les aspects de la vie de John Watson après Kandahar, depuis les tisanes aux herbes de Mrs Hudson jusqu'à ma marque de dentifrice préférée en passant par _tes_ méthodes de déduction préférées, et tu n'as pas jugé utile de me mentionner aucun de ces deux points pourtant pas négligeables. Marié. Psychopathe. Comment ça se fait, Sherlock ? »

En silence, il leva sa main pour tapoter doucement le côté intact de ma tête d'un de ses longs doigts.

« Les tisanes de Mrs Hudson, bien qu'effrayantes en elles-mêmes, présentent une faible probabilité d'endommager ta psyché. Le dentifrice est inconséquent, tout comme les deux couleurs préférées de Molly – elle n'arrive pas à en choisir une seule – ou le chemin favori de Lestrade pour faire la tournée des pubs. Tu sais _déjà_ que je ne suis pas un psychopathe, John, ou tu ne serais pas tout le temps en train de me déshabiller inconsciemment du regard : tu n'es pas du genre à aimer une machine. » Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de se racler la gorge et de détourner les yeux. « Et _tu m'aimes_. En fait, tu m'as aimé _en premier_. »

J'ignorai la satisfaction qui perçait dans sa voix. « Je ne te déshabille pas du regard. Et si je t'aime _toi_, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai épousée _elle_ ? »

Assis en silence, Sherlock fixait le rideau de séparation comme s'il y voyait une énigme à résoudre.

« Sherlock ! » le rappelai-je, donnant un petit coup de pied dans sa cuisse à travers la couverture.

Il but une autre gorgée de la bouteille de brandy et croisa mon regard à contrecœur.

« J'ai fait une erreur, avoua-t-il. Cela m'arrive rarement, mais j'ai fait une erreur, et Mary Morstan l'a exploitée et elle était intelligente - oh si intelligente ! - encore plus intelligente, je le crains, que Sherlock Holmes lui-même. »

...

* * *

...

Lorsqu'il me versa un troisième shot en gobelet, je le bus comme un médicament, parce que ça pouvait bien me tuer, je n'en avais rien à foutre.

« Je récapitule. » répétai-je, pour la quatrième fois peut-être. Ma bouche était pâteuse et mon cerveau confus, mais je m'en fichais. Plus rien ne pouvait me faire mal grâce à ma surdose de remontant. « Tu as mis en scène ton suicide et m'as brisé le cœur. Mary a recollé les morceaux. Elle et moi avons eu des tonnes de sexe torride, je suppose, parce que je ne l'aurais pas épousée si c'était sans plus, et nous avons gambadé main dans la main pendant deux ans au milieu des fleurs et des petits oiseaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la ville…

\- Des tonnes de sexe torride, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré, marmonna Sherlock.

\- La ferme, Sherlock. Et il s'est avéré que Mary n'était pas son vrai nom, et qu'elle travaillait pour le MI6, ou peut-être la CIA, ou peut-être qu'elle aime juste buter des gens, ce qui paraît crédible, puisque quand on a finalement pris l'avion jusqu'en Amérique et qu'on l'a traquée jusque sur un chantier au milieu de la Sixième Avenue, elle m'a tiré dans la tronche. Même si c'est une tireuse d'élite et qu'elle visait ton cœur. Pour la seconde fois. »

Sherlock avait la tête posée sur mon oreiller, les yeux mi-clos, la bouteille de brandy calée contre son épaule. Ses doigts avaient trouvé mon poignet sous la couverture. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis s'en alla. Je me doutais qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à nous envoyer une infirmière avec un double des clés.

« Plus ou moins. C'était David sur le chantier, Mary était dans notre location, corrigea Sherlock. Et elle ne voulait pas vraiment me tuer, la première fois. Parce qu'elle t'aime. Et que _tu_ m'aimes. » Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon bras, caressant doucement. La bouteille de brandy se balança. Je frissonnai.

« Mais cette fois-ci, si ? »

Son menton était sur mon épaule, la bouteille contre mes côtes. Je sentis la caresse de ses lèvres sur ma clavicule, puis le bout de sa langue.

« Dégage. » Je voulais pousser son menton, mais ma main heurta son oreille. Il grogna. « C'est important. C'est une conversation _foutrement_ importante. Sherlock, est-ce que Mary voulait te tuer, cette fois-ci ?

\- Yep. » dit-il dans mon cou, en faisant claquer distinctement la dernière consonne contre ma chair. Je frissonnai à nouveau et ma main se leva sans mon autorisation pour rejoindre la sienne sous les draps. « La jalousie est une émotion dangereuse. D'après mon expérience, elle court-circuite complètement le cerveau.

\- D'après ton expérience ?

\- Hmmmmm… » Son pouce dessinait des demi-cercles sur ma paume pendant que ses lèvres et ses dents traçaient la courbe de ma gorge. La bouteille se renversa, répandant du brandy sur les draps. « John…

\- Bon Dieu. » Je m'arquai légèrement sur le matelas, frottant contre les draps mon érection qui grossissait à vue d'œil. « Arrête ça. On est censé… » La chambre était pleine de vapeur de brandy et j'avais beau essayer de me concentrer sur les choses _importantes_, les lèvres de Sherlock glissaient sur ma joue, terriblement distrayantes. « Sherlock, tu as promis…

\- John. » Il roula sur lui-même tout en rejetant la couverture pour atterrir à califourchon sur mes hanches, les mains à plat de chaque côté de mes épaules. J'étais à peu près certain que l'air autour de nous devait empester l'alcool. « Tu m'as aimé _en premier_, répéta-t-il, comme si c'était l'information la plus pertinente au monde. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. » Comme pour me le prouver, il appuya ses hanches contre le fin drap qui recouvrait mon érection. Je grognai et m'agrippai au matelas pendant que mon corps s'arquait automatiquement.

« Tu vas me tuer, le prévins-je alors même que j'attrapais ses boucles à deux mains pour approcher sa jolie bouche à la moue boudeuse.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas mourir. » promit Sherlock Holmes – un murmure chargé de brandy contre ma bouche – puis il fondit sur moi, mordant ma lèvre inférieure, fort, avant de forcer sa langue dans ma bouche.

_Moi. Nous. Tout. Toujours._

Il m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer, m'embrassa jusqu'à en faire mal, m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que j'arrache sa robe de chambre de ses épaules. La perfusion se détacha de ma main, mais je ne la sentis même pas. Tout n'était que brandy et plaisir et sueur et désir et lutte, et il n'y avait pas encore de place pour la tendresse.

Il passa une main entre nous, baissa mon pantalon et libéra mon membre pulsant. Sans interrompre son assaut de ma bouche, il le prit en main et commença des allers-retours brutaux : une fois, deux fois…

« Oh mon Dieu ! » grognai-je contre ses lèvres insatiables, levant mes hanches à la rencontre de ses doigts habiles. « Ho… Holmes… »

Sa main disparut, et je me tortillai vainement, recherchant le contact perdu. Ses baisers se firent doux, tendres. Nos nez se caressèrent et il gronda :

« Tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir de m'appeler Sherlock… » Il lécha ma lèvres douloureuse, qui à présent saignait. « … mais tu te rappelles ton désir pour moi, pas vrai, John ?

\- Bon Dieu, oui. » Je voulais à nouveau sa main sur moi. Je voulais qu'il me touche, encore. Je voulais…

Il sourit, triomphant, ses yeux brillants. Puis il se recula et souleva mon pull, exposant mon ventre à l'air froid. Il prit la bouteille de brandy renversée avec lui. Mon sexe palpita. Je sentais son souffle sur ma cuisse. Je me penchai, mes fesses nues frottant sur le tissu rêche des draps d'hôpitaux bas de gamme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je m'appuyai sur mon coude pour regarder ce qu'il manigançait.

Lorsqu'il versa le brandy sur mon ventre, je ne sus si je devais glousser ou crier. « Sherlock !

\- C'est mieux. » dit-il, avant d'entreprendre de lécher l'alcool à même ma peau sensible.

La pièce autour de moi vacilla, et ce n'était pas les antidouleurs qui me faisaient perdre la tête. Sa langue devint le centre de mon univers tandis qu'il léchait et caressait et - bon Dieu, est-ce que c'était mon nombril ? – et léchait encore, et quelqu'un tambourinait sur la porte et ses mains agrippaient mon cul et ses dents laissaient des marques sur mon ventre, et il versait plus de brandy, et mes hanches se soulevaient de manière incontrôlée et je n'étais pas sûr de me rappeler de _mon propre nom_ et…

… _enfin, enfin_, il referma ses lèvres sur moi et il ne fallut pas plus que _sa langue_ traçant un cercle lent et _sa main_ caressant mes couilles et…

« SHERLOCK ! »

… j'éjaculai violemment, l'orgasme me soulevant par vagues presque insoutenables, et…

« …ohmonDieu… »

… un dernier spasme de plaisir aigu…

… et je retombai sur les draps en désordre, haletant, la bouche béante, les paupières lourdes, et tandis que j'attendais que la pièce autour de moi arrête de tourner, je sombrai dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.


	27. Interlude : Les fleurs

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Vous ne l'attendiez plus, et pourtant le voici : le chapitre suivant ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé aussi longtemps sans nouvelles de cette fic. Des fois la vie vous pompe toute votre énergie et il ne reste plus rien pour les fanfictions, ce qui est franchement malheureux. Bref, je vais essayer d'être plus régulière dans mes publications même si je ne vous promets rien. En revanche, je vous promets – juré craché – que je viendrai un jour au bout de cette traduction, dussé-je y passer des années ! (mais j'espère ne pas en arriver là…)

Après tout ce temps je n'ai absolument plus aucune idée des reviews auxquelles j'ai répondues ou non… Je suis vraiment désolée si je vous ai oublié et je vous remercie de tout cœur pour les messages encourageants et enthousiastes que vous m'avez laissés sur les derniers chapitres ! Concernant la petite histoire avec **Guest** : je te remercie pour tes excuses que j'accepte avec grand plaisir. Et merci à la justicière anonyme **MerciCarboQueen** de m'avoir défendue avec tant de véhémence !

Enfin, je tiens à remercier la belle et généreuse **Rose Atsamy**, qui après avoir courageusement corrigé les vingt-cinq premiers chapitres de cette fic ne pourra désormais plus assurer le rôle de bêta lectrice. Eh oui, mes fautes ont fini par la décourager… (je rigole, je ne suis pas si terrible que ça !). **Merci Rose pour tout le temps que tu as consacré à ce texte !** Du coup, j'en profite pour passer un petit message aux éventuelles volontaires : si l'une de vous a envie de reprendre le flambeau (promis, en vrai je ne fais pas beaucoup de fautes^^), n'hésitez pas à me contacter !

Après cette loooooooooongue note, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ La chirurgienne de John passe un savon à Sherlock. La présence continuelle de Mary est plus qu'irritante._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Interlude : des fleurs**

**...**

D'après l'expérience qu'en avait Sherlock, John Watson ne s'était jamais endormi immédiatement après l'amour. Plus encore, après une excellente partie de jambes en l'air, John avait tendance à se lancer frénétiquement dans toutes sortes d'activités : nettoyer l'appartement, écrire sur son blog, faire des courses de dernière minute ou déambuler dans la nuit londonienne jusqu'au lavomatic…

Oui, une sieste crapuleuse transformait généralement John en un escadron de femmes d'intérieur à lui tout seul. C'était Sherlock qui se roulait en boule dans le lit, son esprit surchauffé enfin court-circuité et silencieux, et dormait pendant des heures.

C'est pourquoi, malgré sa promesse franchement optimiste, Sherlock Holmes craignit pendant un terrible instant avoir _vraiment_ tué John d'une hémorragie cérébrale induite par un rapport sexuel trop enthousiaste.

Puis Sherlock se concentra sur les données – la poitrine de John se soulevant et s'abaissant doucement et régulièrement, sa bouche têtue entrouverte pour laisser échapper un léger ronflement – et sa peur irrationnelle disparut, rapidement remplacée par de la fierté. Lui, Sherlock Holmes, avait réussi là où tous les médicaments avaient échoué pendant des jours : il était parvenu à offrir à son ami un sommeil profond et naturel.

Qui serait bientôt dérangé si les coups et les cris à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital ne cessaient pas immédiatement.

Sherlock déposa un doux baiser sur la partie du front de John qui n'était pas bandée puis se leva, remit les draps en place et les borda. Il réajusta ses propres vêtements – il arborait une érection massive et ses testicules palpitaient dans l'anticipation d'un soulagement qui ne viendrait plus, mais la robe de chambre lâchement nouée autour de sa taille cachait ce petit désagrément. Comment le corps humain pouvait-il être simultanément si ennuyeux et merveilleux ? Sherlock en venait parfois à se demander si l'évolution darwinienne de l'espèce n'était pas en fin de compte qu'une vaste blague cosmique, et tant pis pour ses convictions athées.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se secouant mentalement pour faire oublier à son corps toute pensée concernant John Watson et la délicieuse friction de sa peau contre la sienne…

« Fichtre. »

… Il jeta un regard sous le lit pour s'assurer que le Sig Sauer de Mycroft était toujours bien caché, puis traversa la petite chambre en enjambant le rideau tombé au sol, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

Le docteur Green, deux aides-soignantes à l'air effrayé et une infirmière hargneuse manquèrent de tomber dans la pièce. L'agent de la CIA que Sherlock avait soudoyé plus tôt haussa les sourcils et osa un sourire discret. L'homme avait admirablement bien fait son travail et méritait probablement une prime.

« Nom de Dieu ! s'exclama l'infirmière. Ça pue l'alcool ici ! »

Sherlock se rappela – un peu tard – de la bouteille vide qu'il avait laissée sous les draps. Il espéra que John ne roulerait pas dessus pendant son sommeil.

« Et le sexe, ajouta durement le docteur Green. Ce qui n'a rien de surprenant, puisque l'étage entier a pu vous entendre baiser comme des adolescents en rut. »

Elle fit mine de passer devant Sherlock pour entrer dans la chambre, mais il lui bloqua le chemin, et monsieur CIA s'avança légèrement.

« Il n'y a pas eu de baise à proprement parler. » déclara Sherlock de ce qu'il espérait être sa voix la plus ennuyée.

Le docteur Green émit un claquement de langue agacé : « Vous êtes saoul.

\- Visiblement. »

Quand la chirurgienne voulu faire un pas de plus, Sherlock étendit instantanément le bras pour lui barrer l'accès.

« Laissez-le dormir, ordonna-t-il. Il va bien. »

Le docteur Green, loin de se laisser impressionner, le toisa du regard. « Et vous êtes médecin à présent, Monsieur Holmes ?

\- Je connais John. » Peut-être était-ce la faute de l'alcool dans son sang si les mots sonnaient plus comme un pleurnichement que comme une affirmation. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Il va bien… Il n'est sans doute pas nécessaire de rattacher la perfusion tout de suite. Le brandy semble étonnamment efficace, et sans l'aide de narcotiques.

\- Du brandy ! désapprouva l'infirmière. Le patient est saoul lui aussi ?

\- Dans les pommes, on dirait. » commenta monsieur CIA, probablement en référence aux ronflements de plus en plus sonores de John – et perdant du même coup sa prime pour la stupidité dont il faisait preuve en énonçant ses déductions à voix haute.

Sherlock regarda le docteur Green peser le pour et le contre. Il lui semblait qu'au vu de son passé, elle se rangerait du côté des sentiments. Il avait raison.

« Monsieur Holmes, dit-elle, est-ce que je pourrais vous parler une minute ? »

Elle sortit complètement de la chambre de John, cédant inconsciemment le contrôle à Sherlock. Il la suivit et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Ne laissez personne entrer. » ordonna-t-il de sa voix la plus grave et la plus impressionnante. L'effet fut malheureusement gâché quand il dut étouffer un rot.

Monsieur CIA s'efforça de ne pas sourire. Sherlock lança des regards noirs, et l'infirmière et les aides-soignantes prirent la fuite.

« Monsieur Holmes. »

Le docteur Green posa sa main sur son bras. Il ne se dégagea pas. Il respectait cette femme qui avait prouvé sa compétence dans une salle d'opération – elle avait sauvé la vie à John – et qui savait se montrer discrète.

« Docteur Green. » répondit-il, se laissant guider.

Elle l'entraîna à travers le hall jusqu'au bureau des infirmières.

« Avez-vous vu… ceci ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sherlock se sentit soudain moins indulgent. « Oui. » Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle était du genre à se laisser influencer par ce genre de fantaisies.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin. « Les avez-vous comptées récemment, Monsieur Holmes ?

\- Nooooooon. » Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de chambre. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre croissant de roses blanches bourgeonnantes dans leur soliflore en cristal car ces fleurs l'offensaient. Elles étaient bien trop similaires à la boutonnière qu'il avait portée au mariage de John et Mary.

« Il y en a quatorze, dit le docteur Green. Une pour chaque jour passé par le docteur Watson dans notre hôpital, en comptant celle que j'ai dû discrètement glisser dans sa chambre quand vous n'étiez pas là. Trois fois. Parce que vous n'arrêtez pas de l'enlever.

\- Il n'y a pas la place.

\- Elles continuent d'arriver tous les jours avec exactement le même message : _Je suis désolée. Je t'aime. Mary._

\- Niais et peu inspiré. »

La chirurgienne toisa Sherlock. « Elle appelle deux fois par jour, une fois dans la matinée et une fois dans l'après-midi, pour prendre des nouvelles de son rétablissement. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas.

Le docteur Green soupira. « Je vois bien que vous l'aimez, Monsieur Holmes. Et il est évident – bruyamment évident – qu'il vous aime aussi. Mais, et je suis désolée d'être aussi directe : vous n'êtes pas un proche parent de John Watson. Sa femme, si. Ses dernières volontés sont très claires : si John Watson venait malheureusement à ne pas pouvoir prendre lui-même les décisions médicales le concernant, c'est Mary Watson qui les prendrait pour lui. »

Sherlock resta silencieux. Essentiellement parce qu'il était juste assez bourré pour que tout ce qu'il puisse dire soit si venimeux que ç'en serait un signe de faiblesse, et il n'était pas sûr que Mary n'ait pas placé des espions au service neurologique. C'est ce que lui aurait fait, après tout.

« Elle a permis sa réanimation…

\- Elle lui a _tiré dessus_ par erreur, bien sûr qu'elle a permis sa réanimation.

\- Il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire, dit le docteur Green avec beaucoup de douceur. Peut-être devriez-vous y penser à deux fois avant de saouler John, de coucher avec lui ou de lui faire traverser l'Atlantique en avion avant que ses chirurgiens ne l'y aient déclaré apte. S'il retombait dans le coma, ses soins seraient une nouvelle fois entre les mains de sa femme. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

\- _Non_. » répondit Sherlock en s'efforçant de ne pas haïr Mary, parce que la haine n'était qu'une autre expression d'un sentiment, aussi problématique que l'amour, et parce que le docteur Green avait raison : Mary avait sauvé John…

_mon John_

… en prenant les bonnes décisions, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été tout à fait sûr que c'était ce que John Watson aurait voulu, et s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même – brutalement honnête – Sherlock et Mary se ressemblaient en bien des choses malgré leurs différences…

Et pourtant. À cet instant, désinhibé par l'alcool, Sherlock pouvait bien l'admettre, au moins à lui-même.

Il la haïssait, il haïssait Mary Watson aussi profondément qu'il l'avait autrefois aimée, pour John, et il n'y avait rien, _rien au monde_ qu'il ne ferait pas pour préserver John et Maddie de son influence empoisonnée.

« Merci, Docteur Green, dit Sherlock quand il s'aperçut qu'elle attendait une réponse de sa part. Je vais accorder la plus grande attention à vos conseils. »


	28. Interlude : Les bonbons

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Alors, j'ai bien réduit le temps entre deux publications, hein ?^^ Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Vos petits mots d'encouragement me font tellement plaisir ! En particulier, un grand merci à **Romane** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre.

Et j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé (piégé ?) une nouvelle bêta-lectrice. J'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter la brillantissime **Gargouilles** ! Merci à toi pour ta relecture et tes remarques hilarantes !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture de ce chapitre !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ Des fleurs. Des bonbons. Une demande en mariage ?_

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Interlude : Les bonbons**

**...**

Sherlock rejoignit Mycroft devant la chambre de Jonathan. Son frère portait Maddie sur sa hanche et avait glissé sous son bras le dossier que Sherlock avait exigé. Il s'était récemment douché et nourri et paraissait globalement très satisfait de son existence.

Sherlock grogna : « Tu aurais pu me ramener une chemise propre, cher frère. » La tâche de patate sur la sienne attirait bien trop de regards désapprobateurs.

Mycroft sourit. « Tu ne me l'as pas demandé. Très négligent de ta part. »

Maddie tendit les bras en direction de Sherlock :

« Tou' suit' ! » exigea-t-elle, n'étant pas la fille de son père pour rien.

Sherlock prit le bébé des bras de Mycroft et enfouit son visage dans sa chevelure au doux parfum, s'accordant trois secondes de réconfort.

« Tu lui as manqué, commenta son frère.

\- Évidemment. » Sherlock plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et en sortit la friandise qu'il avait volée dans le bureau des infirmières. « Tu veux une sucette, Maddie ? Elle est à la fraise. »

La petite fille gazouilla de joie. Sherlock déballa la sucette comme il put avec un seul bras de libre. Maddie attrapa le bâtonnet à deux mains et enfourna le bonbon dans sa bouche.

« Attention à ce qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas avec, prévint Mycroft, l'air désapprobateur.

\- Maddie a l'habitude des sucettes, rétorqua Sherlock. Jonathan lui en a données dans l'avion pour soulager ses oreilles.

\- En parlant de Jonathan… » Mycroft tint galamment la porte à Sherlock et Maddie et les précéda dans la chambre d'hôpital.

La chambre était plus petite que celle de John, et le service beaucoup plus animé. Les médecins et patients passaient et repassaient dans le couloir. Ici, on ne craignait pas un AVC ou un œdème cérébral imminent, on soignait seulement des patients se rétablissant progressivement après une chirurgie classique. La balle tirée par Mary avait traversé la cuisse de Jonathan et touché l'artère fémorale au passage. Si John Watson n'était pas intervenu, l'homme serait probablement mort sur place. Mais le garrot avait bloqué l'écoulement du sang suffisamment longtemps pour permettre aux secours d'intervenir.

Jonathan se rétablissait vite et bien, et l'hôpital ne voulait plus le garder.

« Maddie ! » Jonathan les accueillit avec enthousiasme, et Maddie babilla de bonheur en réponse. « Tu m'as manqué, ma princesse-pirate ! »

Sherlock déposa Maddie sur le lit défait. Jonathan était assis au bord du matelas, habillé et prêt à boitiller jusqu'à l'appartement de Soho. Sherlock nota qu'il avait perdu un peu de poids et gagné quelques rides de stress autour de la bouche. Pourtant Jonathan affichait un large sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir tant de compagnie, dit-il.

\- Maddie est ici pour voir son père. » expliqua Sherlock. Il s'empara du dossier que Mycroft tenait sous son bras, s'installa sur la chaise des visiteurs et examina les documents fournis par son frère.

« John va être fou de joie. » Jonathan ébouriffa les cheveux de Maddie et fit semblant de lécher sa sucette à la fraise.

« S'il survit au choc, commenta doucereusement Mycroft. Assure-toi bien qu'il signe le codicille d'abord, petit frère. »

La bouche de Sherlock se pinça.

« Vous modifiez ses représentants légaux, c'est ça ? hasarda Jonathan avec pertinence. Et vous avez aussi des papiers de divorce, Sherlock ?

\- Oui. »

Les papiers du divorce inquiétaient Sherlock bien plus que le codicille. John ne ferait pas d'histoire pour modifier son représentant légal – Sherlock le convaincrait que c'était la chose la plus logique à faire. Mais le divorce ? John Watson était un homme d'honneur. Et il avait vu ces fichues photos du mariage sur son blog. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas avoir aimé Mary, mais il en avait eu la preuve photographique indéniable.

« Et vous pensez qu'il va les signer ? » Jonathan repositionna le bébé sur ses genoux.

« Il a de bonnes raisons de le faire. » répliqua Sherlock. Il parcourut les papiers une seconde fois sans vraiment voir les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

« Et de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire, contra Mycroft en désignant Maddie du menton.

\- Mycroft, la ferme.

\- Peut-être, intervint Jonathan, son éternel sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Peut-être que si vous donniez au docteur Watson la _motivation adéquate_… »

Sherlock releva la tête. « Le docteur Green a dit plus de sexe. En tout cas pas aujourd'hui. »

Mycroft émit un couinement semblable à celui d'un bébé phoque, mais parvint à le faire passer pour une quinte de toux. Jonathan, lui, ne cligna même pas des yeux.

« Je veux dire, vous voyez… une _alternative_. »

Sherlock ne voyait pas, mais il commençait à deviner.

« John a très clairement annoncé qu'il n'y aurait pas de deuxième mariage, dit-il lentement.

\- C'était avant qu'il ne se fasse tirer dans la tête. Les choses ont changé. Soyez convainquant. »

Sherlock sentait le regard de son frère sur lui. Mycroft désapprouvait, ce qui était en soit une raison suffisante pour essayer, bien que pas aussi importante que _mon John_.

« Hummm… murmura Sherlock.

\- On peut garder la petite un peu plus longtemps, offrit Jonathan. Ils ne vont pas me faire sortir avant au moins une heure. Il y a un Tiffany [1] pas très loin de l'appartement. »

Sherlock bondit de sa chaise. « D'accord. D'accord. » Sa tête paraissait soudain emplie d'un essaim d'abeilles bourdonnant au milieu de neurones en panne.

« Sherlock. » commença Mycroft sur ce ton qui signifiait : _réexamine tes données_. Mais il termina par : « Profites-en au moins pour changer de chemise.

\- Oui, d'accord. » Sherlock tâta sa robe de chambre, mais ses poches étaient vides, de même que celles de son pantalon.

Mycroft soupira et fit apparaître du liquide, une carte de crédit et un trousseau de clés du néant.

« Utilise les miens. Et essaie de garder la tête froide.

\- Oui. » Sherlock sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse avant de faire brusquement demi-tour pour passer ladite tête à travers la porte. « Le pistolet est sous le lit de John, dans le bassin hygiénique. Il est chargé. Ne tire pas sur les aides-soignants. »

...

* * *

...

Sherlock avait déjà acheté une bague de fiançailles une fois dans sa vie, mais cette fois-ci était différente. Cette fois il s'agissait de _John_, cette fois c'était censé _vouloir dire quelque chose_, et Sherlock devait faire les choses bien.

Il ôta son déguisement de touriste et enfila son habituel costume et ses chaussures qui prenaient la poussière dans le placard de l'appartement de Soho depuis bien trop longtemps. Il s'était d'abord lavé, bien sûr, parce qu'il ne voulait pas sentir le brandy, les couches pour bébé et la sucette à la fraise quand il ferait sa demande.

Il décida finalement de ne pas se rendre chez Tiffany : trop prévisible. En outre, la première bague de John, la bague de Mary, venait de chez Tiffany. Cartier était extravagant, et si cela pouvait correspondre à Sherlock, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de John. Des diamants étaient hors de question, John ne voudrait probablement pas de diamants – il n'en avait pas voulu la première fois. Sherlock le savait parce que Mary s'en était plainte.

_La première fois. Il n'y aura pas de « deuxième mariage »._

« Idiot, complètement idiot, se dit Sherlock. C'est une idée stupide. A quoi pensait Jonathan ? »

_A quoi est-ce que _je_ pense ?_

Sherlock s'aperçut qu'il avait commencé à faire les cent pas sur le trottoir. Se reprochant sa propre stupidité, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea fermement vers l'hôpital avec l'intention d'attraper un taxi et d'abandonner complètement cette répugnante idée de mariage.

Puis son regard s'arrêta sur la vitrine d'une petite bijouterie coincée entre Tory Burch et Louis Vuitton.

...

* * *

...

[1] Tiffany : joaillier américain.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comme d'habitude, je commence par m'excuser pour le délai de publication. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire après tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines… Juste que j'espère que vous allez bien, que vos familles et amis vont bien, qu'il faut garder espoir parce que l'intolérance finira un jour par perdre, et qu'heureusement ce n'est pas demain la veille que des hommes pourrons nous interdire de lire de belles histoires d'amour (qu'elles soient homo, ou hétéro, ou n'importe quoi d'autre) parce qu'ils trouveraient ça inapproprié. Alors lisez, lisez encore et toujours, parlez de ce que vous lisez et lisez ce dont vous parlez, parce que finalement lire c'est découvrir les points de vue de personnages qui sont autres que nous, c'est respecter et même souvent partager leurs sentiments, et à mes yeux c'est donc un beau moyen de devenir plus ouvert et tolérant.

Alors merci à toutes de lire cette histoire, merci à celles qui prennent en plus le temps de me laisser un commentaire encourageant – en particulier les anonymes **Romane**, **Johnny boy** et **Rhea** -, et un immense merci à **Gargouilles** pour la relecture de ce chapitre, pour ses remarques en plein dans le mille et pour ses commentaires qui me font pouffer de rire.

Et voici le chapitre tant attendu : je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

_**Résumé du chapitre :**__ John Watson rencontre sa fille pour la première fois – encore une fois. Sherlock tient sa promesse._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 29**

**...**

J'étais debout et sur le pied de guerre, en train de m'entraîner à marcher en faisant des allers-retours entre le lit et la fenêtre, quand Sherlock surgit dans la pièce.

Il s'immobilisa, les sourcils froncés.

« Où est passé le rideau de séparation ?

\- Quoi ? me moquai-je en souriant. Tu ne peux pas le déduire d'un simple regard ? »

Il plissa les yeux, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le sort du rideau de séparation qu'il déduisait. C'était moi.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, déclara-t-il. Ce n'est pas seulement le pantalon et le pull. C'est… » Il agita les doigts en direction de son crâne.

« Nouveau bandage, expliquai-je. Fini le filet à cheveux bizarre.

\- Oui. Et… » Un autre mouvement de ses doigts. « Ils n'ont pas rattaché ta perfusion.

\- Je suis passé à des antidouleurs par voie orale. Beaucoup plus simple, et c'est bon signe. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air… troublé. »

Le regard qu'il me lança était plein de dédain. « Je ne suis jamais troublé, John. » Il ferma la porte derrière lui, tournant encore une fois le loquet pour la verrouiller, puis me rejoignit de l'autre côté de la pièce. « J'étais simplement en train d'observer. Tu as aussi dîné – des œufs, encore ? – et tu es allé aux toilettes sans l'aide d'une infirmière.

\- Merci, Sherlock. » Mais je n'étais pas en colère. J'étais impressionné. La chaleur de son épaule contre la mienne faisait battre mon cœur à toute vitesse. Je n'étais pas étranger au désir, loin de là. Mais ça, c'était différent. C'était _unique_.

« Je crois que je me rappelle t'aimer, Sherlock. » Je le dis très vite, avant de changer d'avis et de réfuter cet aveu. J'y avais pensé tout l'après-midi, pendant que je faisais mes allers-retours. « Je veux dire… Je ne me souviens de rien de précis. Mais c'est comme si… » Je luttai pour trouver les mots justes. « Il y a toujours eu un bout de toi en moi. »

Sa belle bouche se pinça.

« Ça n'est pas très romantique, hein ? » Je m'inquiétai de l'avoir peut-être blessé, même si je n'étais pas encore vraiment sûr de savoir à quel point il était sensible. « Je ne voulais pas dire…

\- Je comprends. » Les arcs-en-ciel sous-marins scintillaient dans ses yeux tandis qu'il m'examinait. « Tu m'aimes. Et je t'aime, John. Le sexe n'est qu'une petite partie de l'ensemble.

\- Une très bonne partie. » Je me sentis rougir. « Une partie vraiment très agréable, en fait. »

A ma plus grande surprise, ses joues rosirent elles-aussi. Il baissa les yeux, regarda ses pieds, et je remarquai pour la première fois le costume et les chaussures cirées. Il avait apparemment pris le temps de se peigner pour mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses boucles, et il avait sans aucun doute pris une douche, puisqu'il ne puait plus le brandy. Il tenait une pochette en cuir sous son bras.

« Tu es… waouh. Tu ressembles plus au Sherlock Holmes de mon blog.

\- Un bon manteau fait des merveilles. » Il posa la pochette sur la table, réussissant à frôler le dos de ma main au passage, une caresse subtile qui réveilla dans mon corps un désir obscène. « Tu devrais t'asseoir, John.

\- J'en ai marre d'être assis, contrai-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air capricieux, mais d'une voix volontairement ferme. Et je commence à retrouver des forces. Ils me laisseront sortir de cet horrible endroit très bientôt. C'est quoi tous ces papiers ?

\- Un codicille médical. » Sherlock ouvrit le dossier et étala des documents sur la table. « Il faut que tu le signes. » Il sortit un très beau stylo de la poche de sa veste et le posa sur les documents.

J'avais extrait le codicille des autres papiers et j'y jetai un œil. J'en avais déjà vu plein du même type par le passé, j'en avais discuté avec mes patients.

« C'est une copie exacte de l'original, expliqua Holmes, la seule différence étant que mon nom est substitué à celui de Mary. Dans l'état actuel des choses, ta femme est désignée comme ta représentante légale, suivie de Harry.

\- Harry, grognai-je. Harry se jetterait sur une bouteille à l'instant même où elle apprendrait que quelque chose m'est arrivé, et je passerais le reste de ma misérable vie raccordé à des machines. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Jamais. Harry est un mauvais choix.

\- Mary était, bien évidemment, le meilleur choix. » Sherlock tapota la table du doigt. « Mais les circonstances ont changé. Elle est loin d'ici et difficile à contacter. Et, regardons la réalité en face, John, tu pourrais faire une attaque à tout moment.

\- Oh, sympa, merci. » Mais je supposai qu'il me taquinait. « Loin d'ici comment, exactement ? »

Sherlock Holmes regarda par terre puis sur les côtés. C'était un minuscule mouvement que je commençais à reconnaître comme étant significatif : j'avais dit quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Pardon ? »

Je me penchai par-dessus la table, envahissant son espace. « Ma femme. Elle est loin comment, exactement ?

\- Turquie. » Il brassa les papiers. « Mycroft pense qu'elle est en Turquie. Elle a des associés et des connexions là-bas, et il est très improbable qu'elle soit extradée pour tentative de meurtre. En outre, certaines données laissent à penser que ses parents auraient pu vivre dans la région.

\- D'accord. Très bien. » Je ravalai le nœud qui semblait s'être installé près de mon œsophage. Puis je m'emparai du luxueux stylo et fit de Sherlock Holmes l'exécuteur de mon codicille médical. « Et le reste, c'est quoi ? »

Sherlock hésita avant de se redresser : « Je t'expliquerai ça dans un instant. D'abord, John, il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais te présenter. »

Mon regard navigua de Sherlock Holmes à la porte fermée avant de revenir sur lui. Il fit le tour de la table et me tendit la main.

« Dehors, dans le hall. Tu viens ? »

Je ressentis un picotement à l'arrière de ma nuque. C'était une sensation familière, à laquelle j'avais appris à me fier. Elle signifiait qu'un sniper m'avait pris pour cible et que je ferais mieux de me mettre à couvert avant que mon sang ne tapisse le sable du désert. _Danger_.

« Je peux marcher tout seul, Sherlock. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il s'empara quand même de ma main, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens, et j'eus le sentiment très net qu'il cherchait du réconfort dans ce contact.

« Sherlock. » Je refusai de bouger. « Est-ce que c'est… Mary ?

\- Non, John. » Il serra ma main. « Elle est en Turquie, tu te rappelles ? »

Je relâchai une expiration tremblante : « C'est vrai. »

Il me guida pour contourner la table et traverser la pièce. Lorsque nous passâmes devant le lavabo, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir. Sherlock serra à nouveau ma main, moins gentiment cette fois-ci.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas, prévint-il, je vais devoir retirer tous les objets réfléchissants dans notre appartement.

\- Fous-moi la paix. » Je savais aussi me montrer têtu. « Je regarderai si j'en ai envie. C'est mon visage, merde !

\- John. » La main libre de Sherlock était posée sur la poignée de la porte et il arborait un air désapprobateur. « Surveille ton langage, s'il te plait. Le bébé commence à répéter ce qu'elle entend, et tu vas me tuer si elle apprend une phrase inappropriée.

\- Quoi ? » Je clignai des yeux. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Quel bébé ? »

...

* * *

...

Je pouvais voir mon visage très clairement dans le miroir, puisque je me tenais directement face à la glace, les bras le long du corps, en position militaire de repos. J'avais refusé de m'asseoir sur la chaise, et menacé de ressortir le flingue quand Sherlock avait tenté de me pousser vers le lit. Bien sûr, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Pas avec un enfant dans la pièce. Un enfant qui, pour le moment, piquait une crise de larmes dans les bras de Sherlock parce que je refusais de le prendre dans les miens.

« Elle ressemble à Harry, dis-je, la gorge sèche. Elle ressemble exactement à Harry au même âge.

\- Elle vous ressemble. » corrigea Mycroft. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait emmené la petite, puis était resté planté là. Peut-être avait-il pris au sérieux mes menaces de violence contre son frère. « Elle a vos yeux, John, et votre nez.

\- Pauvre petite. Mon caractère en or aussi, apparemment. » Car le bébé hurlait à plein poumons, et Sherlock avait beau marcher, la bercer, murmurer doucement à son oreille, rien ne semblait tarir son flot de larmes.

« Elle veut son père. » fit Holmes. Il me jeta un regard noir par-dessus sa petite tête en sueur. « Elle ne t'a pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines, John. »

Mes mains se joignirent derrière mon dos et je me redressai.

« C'est un peu brutal, d'accord ? Pas étonnant que tu m'aies fait changer le codicille médical. Donne-moi une minute. »

Sherlock berçait le bébé sur sa hanche. Visiblement, elle y était confortablement installée. Mais elle ne voulait pas de paroles apaisantes, elle me voulait _moi_, et ses yeux – _mes yeux_ – me lançaient des éclairs.

« Madeleine. » Le nom sonnait bizarrement dans ma bouche. « J'avais une grande tante qui s'appelait Madeleine.

\- Je crois que c'est Mary qui a choisi le nom, répliqua Sherlock. Tu l'appelles Maddie. »

Je serrai et desserrai les poings. « Je ne sais pas… Je ne me souviens plus comment être père, Sherlock. »

Ses yeux aux couleurs d'arc-en-ciel sous-marins s'emplirent de sympathie. « John. Tu ne te souvenais pas non plus comment m'aimer. Pas au début. Mais ça a toujours était là, ça a toujours été – comment as-tu-dit ? - un morceau de toi. »

Mycroft referma la porte avec tact, nous laissant seuls pour jouer ce mélodrame. Maddie recommença à brailler, ses doigts serrés en de petits poings, les larmes trempant ses joues rougies.

« _John_, reprit Sherlock, quelque part entre le reproche et la supplique.

\- Mais si… » Je toussai un peu, m'étouffant presque d'angoisse. « Mais si c'est… » _Mon visage_.

Je n'eus pas à finir ma phrase. Sherlock traversa la pièce en deux enjambées furieuses, toute patience oubliée, et me fourra littéralement l'enfant hurlante dans les bras. Mes mains se levèrent automatiquement pour la bercer, la protéger. Maddie se calma, ses cris se muant en reniflements. La petite nicha sa joue chaude contre mon cou pour s'y blottir. Ses petites mains saisirent le devant de ma chemise et s'y accrochèrent.

« Pa, prononça-t-elle, et mon cœur explosa.

\- Sherlock ! » haletai-je, mais il était déjà là pour nous retenir quand mes jambes cédèrent et il nous installa doucement contre le lit.

« Idiot, sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez, tandis que Maddie reniflait et s'accrochait au col de mon pullover. Espèce d'idiot.

\- C'est ma fille, soufflai-je.

\- Oui, dit-il, penché au-dessus de nous, à la fois protecteur et possessif et plein de fierté. Je l'ai protégée pour toi, John. Je l'ai protégée. »

...

* * *

...

Pfiou, que d'émotions ! Si comme moi vous avez sangloté en lisant ces retrouvailles entre père et fille, merci de me le signaler que je me sente moins seule !^^


	30. Chapitre 30

**Note de la traductrice :** Haha, vous ne vous attendiez pas à me revoir, pas vrai ? Et pourtant, I'm back! Pour tout vous dire devant l'imminence de la saison 4 il y a eu un petit vent de panique et j'ai décidé qu'il fallait à tout prix que je termine cette traduction avant que la nouvelle saison n'ait tout rendu obsolète – même si personnellement je trouve ça toujours aussi chouette de lire les fics écrites après les saisons 1 et 2. Et puis ça fait comme un calendrier de l'avent – mais avec seulement dix cases, pour les dix chapitres à venir. Challenge accepted!

Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente que je vous ai imposée. Pas mal de chose ont changé dans ma vie depuis la publication du chapitre précédent : je suis devenue maman d'un adorable petit enfant (vous voyez comme elle est chou la petite Maddie dans cette fic ? Et bien vous multipliez ça par dix mille et vous êtes encore loin du degré de choupitude de mon fils. Comment ça je ne suis pas objective ?), j'ai déménagé dans une maison, belle mais encore en travaux, où je pense voir grandir mes enfants et finir ma petite vie tranquille de banlieusarde (le cauchemar de John !^^). Je pensais avoir le temps d'écrire pendant mon congé maternité, mais c'était là la douce illusion d'une naïve primipare. Et bien sûr dans le déménagement j'ai perdu ma clé USB sur laquelle se trouvaient les chapitres déjà traduits. Du coup j'ai re-traduit ce que j'avais déjà fait. Et me voici !

J'ai donc pour ambition de publier les dix chapitres restants en un mois. Je ne peux évidemment pas imposer un rythme pareil à une bêta-lectrice, donc malheureusement les chapitres ne seront pas relus, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes que je laisserai inévitablement échapper. Merci beaucoup à **Rose Atsamy** et **Gargouilles**, qui ont toutes les deux fait des merveilles en relisant les chapitres précédents. Merci aussi à toutes pour les reviews que vous avez laissées. Je n'y ai pas répondu pendant cette longue absence et je serai bien incapable de le faire maintenant car je ne sais plus du tout où j'en étais, mais sachez que vos messages m'ont fait chaud au cœur !

Et bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur :** Pardon, pardon. Ce chapitre a mis du temps à venir, et il est plus court que d'habitude. J'ai été clouée au lit avec de la fièvre. Les coupes de Joll-O sont devenues mes meilleures amies.

**Résumé du chapitre :**_ A peine sorti de l'hôpital, John se fait courtiser. « J'ai joué LES EXPERTS à NYC »._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 30**

**...**

Je signai moi-même ma décharge de l'hôpital.

« Hors de question que je passe une nuit de plus loin de ma fille. Je dois être auprès d'elle. Et un hôpital n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant. »

Le docteur Green était absolument hors d'elle, et Sherlock était si inquiet qu'il téléphona à son frère pour demander des renforts. Maddie et moi ignorions ce mélodrame. Nous étions assis ensemble sur la chaise des visiteurs. Maddie, les yeux écarquillés, explorait mon nez et mes bandages du bout de ses petits doigts curieux. J'explorai son visage du bout des lèvres, la couvrant de bisous jusqu'à ce que ses gloussements se transforment en éclats de rire.

Finalement la chirurgienne abandonna la partie. Elle quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées pour récupérer les papiers de sortie en continuant de marmonner de furieuses imprécations. Mycroft déambula dans la chambre puis s'installa à la fenêtre pour regarder d'un air absent l'agitation en contrebas. Sherlock se saisit de la valise en cuir et commença à y balancer mes affaires de toilette.

« Pas la peine de se dépêcher, dis-je. Ces choses-là durent toujours une éternité. »

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe. Maddie avait cessé de rigoler et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Elle était douce et chaude sur mes genoux, une petite boule de vie et d'amour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demandai-je.

Sherlock leva les yeux du sac qu'il remplissait.

« J'ai dit 'tu es un foutu idiot', répondit-il. Si j'avais su que tu ferais une folie pareille, John…

\- Ça ne marche pas.

\- Quoi ? » Il leva les sourcils si haut qu'ils touchaient presque sa frange.

« Me faire un caprice, expliquai-je en souriant. Tu es secrètement soulagé, je le sais. Tu détestes cet endroit. Est-ce que ce sont les hôpitaux en général, Holmes, ou bien celui-ci en particulier ?

\- Les hôpitaux en général. » murmura Mycroft depuis la fenêtre. J'avais presque oublié qu'il était toujours là. « Ils lui rappellent trop les cures de désintoxication.

\- Et combien de cures y a-t-il eues, exactement ? » demandai-je, endossant automatiquement mon rôle de médecin.

Sherlock, occupé à jeter d'innocents articles de rasage dans le sac, interrompit son geste. Le regard qu'il lança à son frère était assez froid pour geler l'enfer.

« C'est pas grave, ajoutai-je rapidement. Je le saurai bien assez tôt.

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de _désintox_… » il cracha pratiquement le mot « …depuis des années.

\- Pas depuis que vous avez commencé votre petite association, admit Mycroft. Apparemment, Docteur Watson, vous gardez mon frère dans le droit chemin.

\- Ah. » Je pris un instant pour assimiler l'information. « Bien. Chouette de ma part, ça. »

Sherlock grogna. Je souris et reposai délicatement mon menton sur la tête de ma petite fille.

...

* * *

...

Le trajet en taxi à travers Manhattan fut une vaste plaisanterie.

Le temps que j'ai tous mes papiers en règle pour quitter l'hôpital, il faisait déjà nuit. Maddie et moi étions tous les deux épuisés. Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, et je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas commis une erreur en exigeant de sortir. Mycroft avait disparu, c'est donc à Sherlock qu'il incombait de nous faire tous monter dans le taxi jaune, et il y mettait beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. Maddie commença à hurler à l'instant où elle quitta mes genoux, je faillis ne pas parvenir à faire les quelques pas qui séparaient le fauteuil roulant de la voiture sans me casser la figure, et le chauffeur – un type grisonnant et en surpoids, affublé d'une casquette à l'effigie des Mets [1] – n'arrêtait pas de marmonner à propos de « ces foutus étrangers ».

Mycroft avait repris son pistolet en douce, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, parce qu'à ce moment-là je crois que Holmes et moi commencions sérieusement à envisager les avantages d'un petit vol de voiture à main armée.

« C'est agréable de se sentir bien accueilli comme ça, hein ? » criai-je pour me faire entendre malgré les pleurs de Maddie. « J'ai hâte de transmettre chaque foutu détail au Consulat américain. C'est le taxi numéro 3004, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon téléphone, Sherlock ? On devrait peut-être prendre une photo ? »

Je m'effondrai contre la vitre du véhicule. Maddie fut déposée sur mes genoux, la valise jetée entre nous et Sherlock parvint à se caser sur la banquette arrière. Le taxi nous observait dans le rétroviseur, se demandant probablement si nous étions vraiment des gens assez importants pour être en contact direct avec le Consulat. Ses yeux d'un brun fade balayèrent Sherlock, prenant bonne note de son costume de qualité, puis s'attardèrent sur mon reflet.

« Bon Dieu, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, mec ? »

Le visage de Sherlock se figea sur une expression dure. Je souris largement malgré la douleur qui me transperçait le crâne.

« Brigade anti-terrorisme, dis-je. J'ai bien failli détruire cette bonne vieille Al-Qaïda à moi tout seul, mais un de ces bâtards m'a balancé une grenade à la gueule. Impressionnant, pas vrai ? Vous voulez voir ça de plus près ? » Je fis mine de défaire les bandages.

« Surtout pas ! » Le chauffeur déglutit. « Je vais juste vous ramener chez vous, d'accord ? » Il écrasa l'accélérateur, et nous partîmes enfin.

« John, commença Holmes.

\- La ferme. Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu. » Je laissai ma tête retomber contre le dossier. Maddie était blottie contre moi, un petit poids rassurant sur ma poitrine. A travers la vitre, je distinguais les lumières scintillantes de la ville qui ne dort jamais. « Oh mon Dieu, regarde ces couleurs. Londres est peut-être un joyau, mais cet endroit… C'est un putain de carnaval. Est-ce que nous avons fait un peu de tourisme… avant ?

\- Du tourisme ? » Sherlock émit un bruit dédaigneux. « Bien sûr que non. Nous étions là pour affaire.

\- Eh bien, peut-être qu'on devrait. Je me suis un peu renseigné aujourd'hui, pendant que toi et ton frère faisiez la gueule. Il y a ces trucs qui s'appellent des Coney Dogs [2]…

\- Tu es _végétarien_ !

\- Ah bon ? Enfin, c'est les USA. Tout existe en version végétarienne ici. De plus, Sherlock, il se trouve qu'il y a un musée médico-légal à Time Square. Tu ne peux quand même pas rentrer en Angleterre sans l'avoir visité. Je parie que tu pourras acheter un T-shirt « _J'ai joué LES EXPERTS à NYC » _ ou des trucs comme ça. Et puis il faut qu'on ramène des souvenirs. Une petite babiole pour Mrs Hudson, et pour Molly… »

Holmes était silencieux, raide comme la justice. Je contemplai son visage atterré balayé par les lumières qui défilaient et me mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. C'était difficile de garder l'air sérieux alors qu'il tremblait pratiquement de dédain.

« Eh bien. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit : « Je suppose, John, que si tu veux vraiment… »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit mon visage, et je découvris qu'il n'existait rien de plus magnifique que Sherlock lorsqu'il était surpris. Rire me faisait mal, mais je fus incapable de m'en empêcher.

« Pardon, pardon, gloussai-je. Mais… Si tu voyais _ta tête_ !

\- Idiot. » Mais ses lèvres se retroussaient en un sourire sincère – qui, je le découvrais petit à petit, n'appartenait qu'à moi. « Espèce d'idiot.

\- Tu étais sur le point de dire oui. » Ses yeux aux arcs-en-ciel sous-marins étaient bien plus beaux que toutes les lumières de Manhattan. « Une balle dans la tronche et voilà que tout le monde dit oui à tout ! Bon Dieu, je vais sacrément en profiter. Holmes… » Je pris une petite voix plaintive. « …j'ai un petit creux. Apporte-moi du thé. Et des biscuits. Holmes, j'ai mal à la tête. Tu veux bien t'occuper de ma lessive de slips sales ? Tu es bien gentil. Holmes, ce qui serait chouette ce serait un bon massage des pieds pour ton pauvre colocataire décérébré… »

Le chauffeur nous épiait à nouveau dans le rétroviseur, mais je m'en foutais. Je ne savais pas trop si Sherlock allait m'embrasser ou me frapper, et c'était juste hilarant de le regarder se décider. Son visage expressif passait si vite d'une émotion à l'autre que je commençais à m'inquiéter qu'il ait buggué. Je perçus le moment où il prit sa décision, quand son cœur et son esprit se mirent d'accord.

« John. » Il s'avança sur la banquette arrière et agrippa mon épaule avec force. « John Watson, épouse-moi. »

...

* * *

...

[1] Les Mets de New York : équipe new-yorkaise de baseball.

[2] Coney Dog : Coney Island Hot Dog. C'est une saucisse dans un pain type kebab rempli de sauce à la viande et autres assaisonnements.


	31. Chapitre 31

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à vous d'être toujours là pour lire la suite de cette fic restée en pause pendant si longtemps. Je pensais que tout le monde l'aurait oubliée, c'est donc une grande joie pour moi de retrouver les fidèles lectrices. Merci pour vos messages !

Et je vous avais annoncé que les chapitres ne seraient pas relu, mais la merveilleuse (et masochiste ?^^) **Gargouilles** s'est portée volontaire pour continuer la relecture malgré le rythme absolument inhumain que je lui impose (dix chapitres à publier en moins d'un mois quand même !). Merci du fond du cœur à toi, ça me touche beaucoup !

Point sécurité suite à une remarque fort pertinente de Gargouilles : ne jamais transporter un enfant en voiture sans dispositif adapté ! (type siège auto)

**Résumé du chapitre :**_ Quatre fois et demie, c'est le score du vainqueur. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que ce serait aussi simple, si ?_

...

* * *

...

**Chapitre 31**

...

Je me figeai.

« Pardon ? »

Ses doigts serraient mon épaule avec tant de force qu'ils y laisseraient des bleus, et, même dans la pénombre, je pouvais voir son pouls battre frénétiquement dans sa carotide.

« John, épouse-moi. »

Tout doucement, je levai le bras et dégageai sa main de mon épaule. Ses doigts étaient gelés. Je refermai mon poing sur sa main et le blottis contre ma cuisse.

« Je suis déjà marié, Sherlock. »

Je vis dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il fit mine de reculer, mais je gardai sa main fermement dans la mienne.

« Je suis déjà marié. » répétai-je.

Il détourna le regard, préférant le porter sur la ville derrière la vitre du taxi. Le bout de sa chaussure tressautait sur le plancher de la voiture.

« Il serait facile d'y remédier, murmura-t-il aux immeubles qui défilaient. C'est seulement de la paperasse. »

Maddie soupira contre mon torse. Le chauffeur regardait dans le rétroviseur bien plus qu'il ne regardait la route – ce qui n'était pas aussi alarmant qu'il y parait, parce que même après la tombée de la nuit les routes de Manhattan sont complètement bouchées.

« De la paperasse, répétai-je. Comment ça, de la paperasse ?

\- Il faut seulement ta signature, et celle de Mary. Contrefaite, bien sûr. Il est hautement improbable qu'elle fasse appel : la paperasse est le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment.

\- Holmes. » Comme il ne répondait pas, je tirai avec force sur sa main, ce qui déclencha mon mal de crâne - et me fit grogner. « _Sherlock_. Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

Il tourna la tête, me fixant de haut, le visage impassible. Seul le tremblement de ses doigts contre ma paume me retenait de jurer.

« Sherlock. » Je tentai une approche en douceur. « Je ne te connais que depuis quelques jours.

\- Oh, John, soupira-t-il. L'amnésie psychosomatique est une excuse bien pratique – et pas vraiment surprenante, Mycroft et moi sommes d'accord là-dessus – mais elle ne change pas le passé. Toi et moi avons été deux moitiés d'un même tout depuis tellement longtemps que ça en devient ridicule. Ton petit cerveau têtu ne s'en rappelle peut-être pas, mais ton cœur si – et ton sexe aussi. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir. « Sherlock. Il y un _bébé_ sur mes genoux.

\- Mais c'est la vérité ! » Il arracha sa main à mon étreinte puis roula sur le côté, jusqu'à se retrouver à quatre pattes sur le siège, ses boucles caressant le plafond - un adulte se déplaçant comme un petit enfant, songeai-je, incrédule, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive qu'il avançait vers moi comme un putain de fauve. « Tu me l'as dit ce matin. Je suis une partie de toi. » Il rampa – ondula même - vers moi jusqu'à ce que je sente sa respiration chatouiller ma joue.

« Descends de là, espèce d'imbécile. Tu vas réveiller Maddie et donner une attaque au chauffeur. » Je posai une main sur son torse pour le repousser.

« Un bout de moi en toi, John, c'est ce que tu as dit.

\- Une putain d'épine dans mon pied, oui ! » grognai-je en poussant plus fort. « Qu'il faudrait extraire avec une paire de forceps !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, contra Holmes. Tu disais ça dans le sens romantique de la formule. Tu es un romantique. Et tu me désires. » continua-t-il, la voix basse et grave et sûre. « Même maintenant, tu me désires. » Son visage était dans mes cheveux, la courbe de sa gorge contre mon nez. Il sentait merveilleusement bon.

La chaleur qui grandissait dans mon entrejambe me monta brutalement aux joues. « Ferme-la. Descends de là et FERME-LA !

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit oui.

\- Quoi ? » C'était affreusement difficile de penser, entre la douleur dans mon crâne et le bébé qui dormait contre ma poitrine et Sherlock _partout_, partout autour de moi et dans mon cœur et dans mes poumons comme une espèce de _virus_ et il avait raison, même maintenant, à l'arrière de ce taxi, je pourrais laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il était _parfait_ et…

« Épouse-moi. » insista Holmes. Et je jure devant Dieu que sa langue était en train de faire des choses douces et chaudes et absolument impossibles à la chair sous mon oreille.

« Je suis marié, » répétai-je, parce que c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais encore me raccrocher. « J'ai vu les pho… les photos.

\- Tu m'as aimé en premier. » dit-il, son souffle caressant ma clavicule.

Son agaçante autosatisfaction suffit à me remettre le cerveau en état de marche.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça ! » J'agrippai une poignée de ses cheveux et éloignai sa bouche entreprenante de ma gorge. « Je ne suis pas un trophée, Holmes ! Bordel de Dieu, ce n'est pas un concours, ce n'est pas une tombola. Je ne suis pas un prix que tu peux ramener à la maison juste parce que je ne peux pas me passer de _ta foutue langue_ ! »

Et c'est à cet instant que Mycroft Holmes ouvrit la porte du taxi. Maddie et moi aurions dégringolé sur le trottoir si un géant noir en pyjama à rayures ne nous avait pas rattrapés.

« Sherlock. » fit Mycroft pendant que Maddie et moi étions pressés contre le susdit pyjama à rayure par le géant qui nous tenait contre son large torse. « Arrête de faire l'enfant et descends de là. »

Je ne vis pas Holmes descendre du véhicule parce que mon ravisseur ne me laissait pas tourner la tête. Maddie s'était réveillée et riait avec ravissement.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions arrivés. » expliqua Sherlock, l'air boudeur et pas le moins du monde embarrassé. « Mycroft, paye le taxi. Jonathan, reposez le docteur Watson par terre, ce n'est pas un ours en peluche. Ses pieds ne touchent même plus le sol, vous l'embarrassez. »

...

* * *

...

J'appréciai Jonathan instantanément, en partie parce que son côté badass était inscrit dans chacun de ses gestes, mais surtout parce que Maddie l'adorait visiblement. Elle resta dans ses bras pendant que je me ressaisissais. Je repoussai la main que Sherlock avançait pour m'aider à tenir debout.

« J'y arriverai tout seul. C'est par où ?

\- Par ici, Docteur Watson. » indiqua Jonathan en me guidant vers une porte sans particularité dans un bâtiment en briques. Je sentis une odeur de pain qui cuisait, et mon estomac gargouilla. Jonathan me tint la porte ouverte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de noter les lumières clignotantes du système de sécurité tandis que je franchissais le seuil.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre jambe ? demandai-je.

\- Une balle. Elle a manqué le fémur, touché une artère. » Jonathan berça Maddie et s'amusa à lui souffler sur le visage. « Même si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Docteur Watson, et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Je pourrais donner son bain à Maddie et vous la redescendre pour le bisou du soir, qu'en dites-vous ? Une fois qu'elle sera au dodo je vous brieferai sur les nouvelles mesures de sécurité, d'accord ?

\- Heu… Oui. Merci. » Je le regardai disparaître avec un boitement prononcé en haut de l'escalier, emportant ma fille.

« John, interrompit Holmes. Par ici. Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour les escaliers. »

Il y avait un salon au rez-de-chaussée, moderne, tout blanc et plein de tapis duveteux et de rideaux vaporeux. Oh, et aussi une cheminée au gaz géante au milieu de la pièce. Quelqu'un avait allumé le feu et les flammes bleues dansaient dans l'âtre. Quelqu'un avait aussi repoussé la plupart des meubles en cuir blanc contre les murs et installé un lit d'hôpital le long de la cheminée.

« Ce sera plus simple pour le moment, dit Mycroft en nous suivant dans la pièce. Il est loué pour la semaine. Il y a une petite salle d'eau derrière. Il faudra que cela suffise pour l'instant, car nous avons reçu une liste d'instructions très détaillées.

\- La première étant _tu n'es pas prêt pour les escaliers_. » ajouta Sherlock. Il laissa tomber mon sac en cuir sur le canapé blanc. « Et aussi _les médicaments doivent être pris à l'heure_. Viens t'asseoir, c'est l'heure de tes comprimés. Va-t'en, Mycroft. »

Mycroft hésita, puis s'exécuta. J'entendis le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers.

« John ? m'appela Sherlock.

\- Donne-moi une minute. » Le lit paraissait inatteignable, et j'eus un instant l'impression folle que ma tête s'était détachée de mes épaules et flottait en l'air tel un ballon rouge. Extrêmement douloureux. Un ballon rouge de la douleur.

« John. » Il s'agitait autour de moi, tel un putain de grand corbeau, mais savait qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne pas me toucher.

« Laisse-moi, sifflai-je. Je peux y arriver. » _Un pied devant l'autre. Allez, Capitaine Watson_.

« Bien sûr que tu peux y arriver. » dit Sherlock, et simplement en l'entendant le dire, ce fut effectivement le cas.

Il n'y avait que dix pas jusqu'au lit, mais quand je me laissai tomber sur le matelas, j'étais à bout de souffle, tremblant, mon cœur tambourinant dans mes tympans.

« Bon Dieu. _Bon Dieu_. »

Sherlock me fit me redresser et me laissa m'appuyer contre son épaule tandis qu'il plaçait deux comprimés au creux de ma main. Je les mis dans ma bouche. Sherlock pressa un verre contre mes lèvres, et j'avalai l'eau par grandes gorgées.

« Merci mon Dieu pour la Merveilleuse Morphine. » dis-je, cinq minutes plus tard, alors que la douleur n'était plus qu'une gêne lointaine.

Holmes grimaça à côté de moi.

« Oh, désolé, dis-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez. J'avais oublié.

\- Non. » Il secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas… Ça n'est pas grave. John, nous allons devoir contrôler tes prises de médicament. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir d'importantes tendances à l'addiction.

\- Moi ? » Je reniflai, et le regrettai immédiatement quand mon crâne m'élança. « T'inquiète pas.

\- Quand bien même, je préfère en garder trace. » décida Holmes. Il se leva. « C'est l'heure de dormir, je crois. Tes vêtements propres sont à l'étage. Je vais aller t'en chercher, d'accord ?

\- En fait… » Assis sur le matelas, je me laissai glisser jusqu'à ce que ma tête touche l'oreiller. « Je crois que je vais dormir comme ça. Le feu est merveilleux.

\- John. » Je pouvais entendre l'amusement mêlé à l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa magnifique voix grave et chaude. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Il faut changer ton pansement…

\- Plus tard. » Je balayai tout ça d'un geste de la main. « Plus tard, Holmes. Va te coucher. Ou va jouer du violon. Laisse-moi dormir. »

...

* * *

...

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et ouvris les yeux sur cette obscurité spécifique qui n'existe qu'au plus profond de la nuit. J'avais rêvé, mais pas que je me noyais. J'avais rêvé de la tente du mess à Kandahar, de sable et de rations, et d'une voix de femme appelant mon nom.

« Un cauchemar, John ?

\- Quoi ? » Je tournai la tête avec précaution. Elle palpitait, mais la Merveilleuse Morphine exerçait encore sa magie. « Sherlock ? »

Je le distinguai dans la lumière du feu de cheminée, étendu de tout son long sur le canapé, les mains jointes sous son menton. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

« Je disais : as-tu fait un cauchemar ?

\- Non. » Je réfléchis un instant. « Juste un rêve bizarre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je réfléchis.

\- À quoi ? » Je roulais sur le côté. Pendant mon sommeil, quelqu'un avait retiré mes chaussettes et mes chaussures et m'avait recouvert d'une couverture. Je me sentais remarquablement bien dans ce nid douillet.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda sans tourner la tête.

« Stradivarius.

\- Ah.

\- Je joue du violon quand je réfléchis. » Il se tourna sur le côté, remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et me considéra depuis le canapé, à moins d'un mètre de mon lit. « Souvent pendant de longs moments, souvent au milieu de la nuit.

\- Ah, répétai-je.

\- Avant de t'endormir, John, tu m'as dit _d'aller jouer du violon_.

\- Et ? » Je tentai une onomatopée différente.

« Nous n'avons pas parlé de mon violon quand nous t'avons rafraichi la mémoire. Je ne l'ai jamais évoqué. En fait, j'ai fait exprès de ne pas le faire.

\- Oh. » Je clignai des yeux. « Pourquoi ?

\- Une expérience, John. Et voilà mes tous premiers résultats. _La mémoire te revient_. »

Je ne savais pas dire s'il était content ou déçu. Amusé, je me blottis davantage dans ma couverture.

« Holmes, j'ai probablement lu ça sur mon blog. »

Il ne répondit pas. Mes paupières devinrent à nouveau lourdes. Je commençais à glisser dans le sommeil, bercé par le spectacle de mon étrange colocataire éclairé par la lumière bleue et dansante de la cheminée.

« John.

\- Hmm ?

\- J'ai gagné.

\- Hmm ?

\- **C'est** un concours, tu **es** le trophée, et **j'ai** gagné il y a longtemps. »

Je me forçai à rouvrir les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Deux nuits avant ton mariage avec Mary, John Watson, tu es revenu au 221B et tu m'as supplié de te faire l'amour. Ce que j'ai fait, bien sûr. Quatre fois et demie, pour être précis. D'une heure du matin jusqu'à l'aube.

\- Quatre fois _et demie_ ? » Peut-être que j'étais encore en train de rêver finalement.

« Oui. » Je devinais son sourire. « Tu es vigoureux mais plus tout jeune, et tu étais en situation de stress, tu as fini par fatiguer. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. L'important, John – le plus important – c'est que j'ai gagné il y a longtemps. Tu es à moi. Et même si je déteste les mariages et tout ce qui va avec – et d'ailleurs il n'y aura pas de célébration – j'ai décidé qu'il était tant d'officialiser ma victoire. De me passer la médaille au cou. La bague au doigt. Tu es à moi et j'ai décidé que _nous allions nous marier_. »


	32. Chapitre 32

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Merci à toutes les lectrices, merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews, merci en particulier à **Liseron**, et merci à la merveilleuse **Gargouilles** qui corrige ces chapitres à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Au passage, sachez qu'elle écrit pour Noël un calendrier de l'avent avec une fic Sherlock chaque jour, alors si vous voulez un peu de lecture pour patienter jusqu'à l'ouverture des cadeaux (ou jusqu'à la presque-diffusion de la saison 4) ça se passe sur ffnet !

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre :**_ Peter Pan, l'ennemi juré des pirates. « Il est temps de rentrer chez nous. »_

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 32**

**...**

Je passais tout mon temps libre à marcher.

Du lit au canapé. Du canapé aux toilettes. Des toilettes à la porte du salon. Et retour à la case départ.

J'avais découvert que mon corps, même s'il n'était plus aussi en forme que dans ma mémoire – une forme aiguisée acquise en Afghanistan – était toujours très honorablement musclé. J'avais toujours été honteusement petit, ce que je m'étais entêté à compenser en devenant fort. Apparemment, j'avais gardé la forme. Mon épaule était un peu raide et douloureuse au réveil, mais il fallait s'y attendre et j'appris bientôt à l'ignorer, tout comme j'ignorais le tremblement qui secouait occasionnellement ma main gauche.

Tous les matins, je faisais mon lit d'hôpital au carré, et j'étais encore un peu surpris de passer des vêtements civils. Je me sentais à moitié nu sans mon arme, et je me demandais si je pouvais réussir à convaincre Mycroft de me prêter son flingue de manière permanente.

« Tu es resté en contact avec Murray. » dit Holmes, qui me regardait depuis le canapé pendant que je marchais dans le salon. « Le chirurgien qui a soigné ton épaule. Une femme, deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années, tous les deux avec des taches de rousseur. Trois de tes « potes d'armée » continuent de te téléphoner régulièrement, au moins quatre fois par an. Vous vous réunissez tous vers Noël pour boire des bières et échanger des cadeaux ignobles. J'ai leur numéro. Tu peux leur téléphoner, si tu veux.

\- Nan. » Maddie m'aidait à marcher : elle me suivait à quatre pattes, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour caresser le tapis duveteux. « Pas prêt pour ça. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. Il faisait semblant de lire un des journaux que Mycroft avait ramenés de Londres, mais en réalité il attendait de voir si j'allais tomber et qu'il devrait me rattraper. Ce ne serait pas le cas : j'étais déterminé.

Après deux jours à arpenter le salon, j'étais prêt à sortir. En me réveillant le matin, je me sentis presque bien. Je mangeais comme quatre comme mon corps réclamait le retour à un niveau calorique normal, mais j'avais toujours quelques kilos à reprendre. Je décidai que j'allais me faire un petit resto et profiter du beau temps tant que j'y étais.

Mais d'abord il me faudrait réussir à parcourir le grand pâté de maison dans lequel se trouvait notre appartement sans terminer en sueur.

Maddie avait une poussette, du genre qu'on pouvait replier pour qu'elle soit aussi peu encombrante qu'un parapluie. Apparemment Sherlock et Mycroft la détestait. La poussette remplaça ma perche à perfusion et devint ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Je pouvais l'assembler et la replier en moins de trois secondes – Sherlock m'avait chronométré – et je savais attacher toutes les sangles autour de Maddie sans m'emmêler. Et surtout, je pouvais m'appuyer dessus quand je marchais.

« On dirait bien qu'on a déjà fait ça plusieurs fois. » dis-je, souriant, les yeux baissés vers le visage de ma fille dans son landau.

« Évidemment. » répondit Holmes.

C'était le début de la matinée, mais il faisait déjà sacrément chaud dehors, et humide en plus. Même la nuit, l'air ne semblait pas se rafraîchir, et quand le soleil se levait sa chaleur brûlante semblait se refléter sur le bitume. Je m'étais converti avec bonheur aux polos en coton et aux pantalons en lin. Sherlock, lui, continuait à mettre ses costumes sur mesure et ses T-shirts touristiques de plus en plus improbables.

Mycroft étant Mycroft, et apparemment plus au fait des bonnes manières que son petit frère, m'avait offert un chapeau. C'était un bonnet, le genre de couvre-chef qu'arborait les skateboarders et les livreurs-cyclistes à Manhattan. Il était doux, élastique, d'un discret kaki militaire. Il couvrait bien mes bandages, et si je l'abaissais un peu, il cachait mon sourcil abimé.

Il était aussi carrément oppressant et me faisait transpirer comme un cochon. Et pourtant, ça restait cent fois mieux que les regards que j'attirais quand je ne le portais pas.

Sherlock détestait ce chapeau, et des fois je le mettais juste pour l'énerver.

« C'est un jour à manger une glace, décidai-je. Montre-moi ce magasin où vous êtes allés avec Mycroft. Maddie veut de la glace aux cookies.

\- Couki, approuva Maddie. Ser'ock, couki !

\- Le marchand de glaces est à six blocs au nord. » rétorqua Holmes. Il marchait derrière la poussette, à ma gauche, sa tête se tournant de-ci de-là comme il étudiait notre environnement. J'avais déjà repéré notre escorte de la CIA : une jeune femme seule. Elle était douée, mais pas si douée que ça, pas du tout aussi douée qu'Al Qaeda. « Tu n'as même pas encore réussi à faire tout un bloc, John.

\- Mais je vais réussir. Et quand j'aurai réussi, tu m'offriras une glace.

\- Vraiment ? » roucoula Sherlock. Je lui jetai un regard en coin juste à temps pour voir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Mon pauvre cœur accéléra un peu en réponse.

« Oui. » confirmai-je.

Nous marchions la plupart du temps en silence, en partie parce que j'étais concentré sur mes pieds et sur l'ennui grandissant de Maddie, et en partie parce que rien n'avait besoin d'être dit. C'était un silence agréable, je ne ressentais pas le besoin de le combler. En réalité, d'une manière à la fois étrange et indescriptible, ce silence m'emplissait, guérissait toutes les pertes et tous les trous béants que le désert avait creusés en moi, il me soutenait et adoucissait les arêtes tranchantes de ma vie.

Les rues de Soho étaient noires de monde. Les américains n'étaient pas vraiment agressifs, mais ils étaient pressés et égocentriques. Ils me faisaient penser à des fourmis dans une fourmilière renversée, chaque individu aspirant désespérément à sauver la reine pour récolter toute la gloire. Je les regardai s'agiter, monter et descendre la rue, irrités par la chaleur, par le temps qui passait et par la simple idée que quelqu'un d'autre s'en sortait peut-être mieux qu'eux et irait plus loin dans la vie.

« Londres est différente. » déclarai-je, amusé par le spectacle d'un jeune homme en costume trois-pièces attaquant avec son attaché-case un taxi qui bloquait un passage piéton, frappant le capot jusqu'à ce que le taxi lui adresse un doigt d'honneur et menace de lui rouler sur les pieds.

« Londres est plus vieille, répondit Holmes. Londres a appris. _On a du te mettre en garde contre le fait de laisser s'écouler les jours heureux, mais certains ne sont heureux que parce que nous les avons laissés s'écouler _[1].

\- Dit l'homme qui ne veut même pas prendre le temps de dormir. » rétorquai-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit. « C'est de J.M. Barrie, en fait, expliqua-t-il. Et bien que je trouve ridicule sa continuelle poursuite de son enfance perdue, je dois admettre que cet argument est pertinent.

\- _Peter Pan_, me rappelai-je.

\- Oui, répondit Holmes d'un air sombre. L'ennemi juré des pirates. »

...

* * *

...

Je parvins à parcourir les six pâtés de maison qui nous séparaient du marchand de glaces, et arrivai à bout de souffle mais triomphant. Holmes chassa une innocente grand-mère d'un banc à l'ombre, ignorant mes remontrances, et s'assura que Maddie et moi soyons installés avant d'aller chercher notre récompense.

La grand-mère me fit un doigt d'honneur et partit en embarquant son sac de pain sec pour les pigeons.

« Maddie. » commençai-je, ayant mauvaise conscience mais terriblement soulagé de pouvoir m'asseoir. « Ton oncle Sherlock est très mal élevé, mais il est utile.

\- She'ock. » approuva Maddie et agitant ses pieds nus. Elle avait des chaussettes quand nous avions quitté l'appartement, mais avait dû les perdre quelque part en chemin. Je souris tendrement. J'avais encore du mal à croire que c'était _ma_ fille. J'avais été touché par une balle au milieu du désert, seul et effrayé, et je me réveillais avec une famille, un mélange d'êtres aimés et de dangers.

Il fallait que j'appelle Harry. Les doigts de ma main gauche se mirent à trembler à cette pensée. Je me demandais quel genre de relation elle et moi entretenions ces derniers temps. La Harriet dont je me souvenais était une constante dans ma vie, mais une constante très variable.

J'ouvris et refermai mes doigts pour essayer d'en contrôler les tremblements.

Quand Sherlock revint avec les crèmes glacées, je lui lançai un regard perçant.

« Où est ma bague ?

\- Quoi ? » Il renversa à moitié les cornets, ce qui était surprenant pour une personne aussi gracieuse, et je dus précipitamment rattraper le plus petit avant qu'il ne tombe sur les genoux de Maddie. Maddie éclata d'un rire ravie. Je lui donnai le cornet. Elle s'attela à la tâche de faire entrer autant de glace que possible dans sa bouche.

« Ma bague. » repris-je. Les deux cornets restant semblaient identiques, donc je m'en appropriai un et me rassis sur le banc pour le dévorer. Chocolat.

Sherlock restait debout, de la glace lui coulant le long de la main, les sourcils froncés. « Tu n'as pas encore dit oui. La bague vient après le « oui ».

\- Mais non, idiot. » Déconcerté, je montrai ma main, où une bande de peau plus pâle entourait mon annulaire. « Mon _alliance_. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

\- Oh. » Il s'installa sur le banc à côté de moi, contre mon épaule. Franchement, il faisait sacrément trop chaud pour se coller comme ça, mais je décidai de ne pas me plaindre. « La chirurgienne l'a retirée. Pour les radios… et les autres examens. Je dois l'avoir quelque part.

\- Quelque part ?

\- A l'appartement. » marmonna-t-il avant de s'occuper de sa glace qui fondait.

« Je veux la récupérer.

\- D'accord. »

Il lâcha un petit soupir de contentement au contact de la glace fraîche, une expression de plaisir à peine audible, et ce son me fut si familier que je me sentis rougir. Je tournai la tête, croisai son regard, et les arcs-en-ciel sous-marins me brûlèrent. Il fit courir sa langue le long du cornet, volontairement provocateur. J'aurais voulu détourner le regard mais n'y parvint pas, quand bien même je savais qu'il me faisait marcher, quand bien même ma propre glace était en train de couler entre mes doigts, quand bien-même Maddie était en train de s'extasier sur les pigeons.

« Bon Dieu.

\- John, dit-il avant de sortir le bout de sa langue pour lécher le cornet de haut en bas avec délicatesse.

\- Bordel de Dieu. » De la sueur coulait de mon bonnet jusque dans mes yeux et je me trouvais soudainement très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon en lin.

« Ma bague, déclara Sherlock la bouche pleine de crème glacée, ma bague est un meilleur choix. »

...

* * *

...

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à l'appartement, Mycroft faisait ses valises.

« J'ai été rappelé à Londres, annonça-t-il. Situation de crise en Corée. Dieu merci, car je ne supporte pas cette humidité. »

Puisqu'apparemment Mycroft et moi ne nous aimions pas, je ne sus comment expliquer le sentiment de malaise qui me prit à cette annonce.

« Quand ? demanda Sherlock.

\- Demain matin, répondit Mycroft. Il est clairement bien trop tôt pour envisager de faire prendre l'avion à John. Et je crois que vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité ici pour le moment. Jonathan est à nouveau sur pied, et mes contacts m'assurent que Mary est toujours retenue à Ankara. »

Je contemplai Sherlock, mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements trop chauds. Il n'était pas fait pour Manhattan. Je n'avais que mon instinct sur lequel me reposer, mais celui-ci m'assurait qu'il était resté trop longtemps loin de Londres. Il lui fallait la vieille ville, son air froid et son brouillard, et Mrs Hudson et Molly Hooper et Gavin-ou-Graham Lestrade. Un décor familier, des rues réconfortantes. Il était parti depuis trop longtemps.

« Nous sommes partis bien assez longtemps, déclarai-je. Il y a assez de place dans votre avion pour nous tous, Mycroft ?

\- Mouiiii… admit Mycroft avec une réticence qui le faisait terriblement ressembler à son petit frère.

\- Non, John ! » protesta Sherlock.

Je l'ignorai. « J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un de compétent à bord. Juste au cas où quelque chose… » Je fis un geste vers mon crâne. « …irait de travers. »

Mon regard croisa celui de Mycroft et je sus qu'il m'avait parfaitement compris. « Bien sûr. »

Je me tournai vers Holmes qui crachait déjà un flot de contre-arguments, à la fois têtu et beau, protecteur et effrayé. Cet homme était une foutue contradiction vivante.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ma main contre sa joue, ce qui eut pour effet de lui clouer le bec.

« Sherlock, dis-je. Il est temps de rentrer chez nous. »

...

* * *

...

[1] "You must have been warned against letting the golden hours slip by; but some are golden only because we let them slip by.", J.M. Barrie. Traduction libre par votre serviteur, car je n'ai pas pu trouver ni l'ouvrage d'origine ni de traduction officielle – je ne crois pas que ce soit extrait de _Peter Pan_ \- mais si quelqu'un connaît je suis preneuse !


	33. Chapitre 33

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre lecture et vos reviews. Nous approchons des 200 reviews ! Je suis tellement contente que cette traduction ait pu susciter un tel enthousiasme, c'est un vrai bonheur de travailler pour ce fandom quand on est payé en retour par des tonnes d'amour et d'encouragements. Alors, attention, on va faire un peu de marketing : la personne qui postera la 200ième review remportera… une carte postale dédicacée de la traductrice ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu : une carte postale dédicacée de la traductrice ! ! ! (offre soumise à condition, dans la limite des stocks disponibles, une seule participation par foyer… ou pas !).

En attendant cet évènement historique – à n'en pas douter –, je vous invite à lire le chapitre suivant, corrigé comme d'habitude par la merveilleuse **Gargouilles** : merci à toi !

Et un canapé blanc pour **Odéa**, un !

Bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je travaille sur d'autres projets pour lesquels j'écris des choses tristes et sérieuses, alors je vous offre un peu de porno parce que j'aime ces deux imbéciles. J'aimerais réussir à les faire rentrer à Londres avant que je parte moi-même à New York pour les vacances, où le wifi sera peut-être mauvais, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

John est carrément lent, il n'essaie toujours pas de savoir d'où viennent les brûlures sur ses bras.

**Résumé du chapitre :** _Du cul ! Que du cul. Ah si, aussi un canapé blanc et du brouillard londonien._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 33**

**...**

Il s'avéra que je n'avais pas grand-chose à mettre dans ma valise pour le retour. Apparemment j'avais quitté Londres dans une telle précipitation que je n'avais pas pris grand-chose de plus que le sac à langer de Maddie et quelques slips de rechange. Plus une trousse de secours et un magasin de 9mm supplémentaire.

« J'avais ramené mon propre pistolet alors, conclus-je sans surprise. Où est-il ? »

Holmes haussa les épaules. Minuit était passé, et j'aurais dû être épuisé, mais je surfais sur une vague d'adrénaline, excité à l'idée de prendre l'avion le lendemain, excité à l'idée de quitter Manhattan. Mon ancien colocataire semblait moins heureux. Il était assis sur le canapé blanc, les genoux remontés sous son menton, à me fixer intensément comme un faucon en train de bouder. J'avais décidé qu'il était plus simple d'ignorer sa mauvaise humeur et de faire comme si nous n'avions pas passé la soirée à nous disputer.

« Sherlock ? le rappelai-je. Je préfèrerais ne pas laisser un flingue traîner n'importe où.

\- Mary l'a pris, répondit-il au bout d'un moment. En tout cas, je suppose qu'elle l'a pris. J'étais occupé à essayer de faire redémarrer ton cœur à ce moment-là, tu vois ? Et à garder Maddie avec moi. Le pistolet était là, par terre, et l'instant d'après il n'y était plus.

\- D'accord. Et merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » Je me tournai vers mon sac posé sur le lit d'hôpital. « Mais peut-être que je devrais m'inquiéter que ce fichu flingue à mon nom se balade dans la nature.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, John. » Son menton était posé dans le V formé par le sommet de ses genoux cagneux. Il me faisait un peu penser à un lutin qui aurait trop grandi, mais un lutin avec un caractère de chiotte. « Il n'est pas _enregistré_. »

Je soupirai. « Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas enregistré. Mais quand même, ça m'inquiète. »

Holmes ferma les yeux. La luxueuse cheminée était en marche, projetant ses flammes bleues, mais j'avais laissé les lumières du salon allumées.

« Je t'empêche de dormir ? m'enquis-je. Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir sur le canapé, tu sais. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Franchement, Maddie était plus simple à gérer. Je refermai la fermeture éclair de mon sac avec un léger sourire. Ma fille était un don du ciel, et déjà je ne savais plus comment j'avais pu vivre sans elle. Quand nous serions de retour à Londres, et quand Jonathan aurait repris sa route, je prévoyais d'installer son lit à barreau dans ma chambre, s'il n'y était pas déjà.

« Je vais aller te la chercher, si tu veux, murmura Holmes. Mais je ne te laisserai pas monter les escaliers. »

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais en train d'envisager de monter voir ma fille, mais il avait raison.

« Non. » décidai-je, car je ne pouvais pas passer chaque minute de chaque jour à vérifier qu'elle allait bien. « Elle doit dormir. Je ne veux pas la déranger.

\- C'est ta fille, John. Même quand tu es au plus bas elle ne te trouve pas dérangeant. »

Je cachai mon sourire. « Merci. Je crois. »

Je traversai la pièce d'un pas beaucoup plus stable que la veille et éteignis les plafonniers. La lumière de la lune s'infiltra à travers les rideaux, drapant Holmes de sa pâle lueur.

« Tu ressembles à une créature d'un autre monde, ce soir, remarquai-je. Tout en ivoire et en argent, et puis tes boucles noires. Comme un putain d'elfe. »

Il se contenta de grogner. Amusé malgré moi, je m'assis à côté de lui sur le canapé, m'étirant contre son cuir luxueux. Il se raidit, aussi accueillant qu'une porte de prison.

« Tu veux bien arrêter ça ? » Mon ton était plus doux que ne l'étaient mes mots. « Tu étais d'accord pour rentrer à Londres il y a quelques heures. »

Il détourna la tête, ne me montrant que l'arrière de son crâne. « C'était avant.

\- Avant quoi ?

\- Avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

\- D'accord. » Je fronçai les sourcils. « Non, je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi. »

Je crus qu'il ne le ferait pas. Nous restâmes assis en silence pendant un long moment. Je regardais danser les flammes bleues en souhaitant pouvoir dormir, mais intérieurement, je revoyais Londres. La ville avait-elle beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y étais allé, depuis que j'avais pris ma vie en main pour l'emmener au milieu de la guerre et du désert ?

« Les cauchemars vivent dans le noir, John. »

Je sursautai, surpris. « Les cauchemars ? Quels cauchemars ? Tu fais des cauchemars, Holmes ? C'est pour ça que tu ne dors jamais ? »

Même sans voir son visage, je devinais sa grimace.

« Non, dit-il d'un ton hautain. Dormir est _ennuyeux_. Une perte de temps. » Il hésita. « Il n'est pas toujours nécessaire d'être endormi pour faire des cauchemars, John.

\- Ah. » Je commençais à voir où il voulait en venir. « Tu t'imagines le pire, c'est ça ? »

Ses épaules se raidirent sous le stupide T-shirt « _Mordu de NYC »_ et la robe de chambre argentée qu'il portait. Je levai la main pour passer doucement mes doigts dans ses boucles.

« Il ne faisait presque jamais complètement noir à Kandahar, me souvins-je. Les étoiles étaient si brillantes. C'était bon de les voir. Mais de temps en temps, il y avait une tempête de sable et on se retrouvait dans un noir d'encre en plein milieu de la journée, et tous les monstres et les névroses de la nuit venaient au galop hanter l'imagination des pauvres soldats que nous étions. »

Sherlock appuya l'arrière de sa tête contre ma main. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda-t-il.

Je tirai sur ses boucles. « Je pensais à chez moi. Aux étoiles de Londres et au brouillard de Londres et au froid de Londres le soir, et aux levers de soleil à Londres. »

Il tourna enfin la tête pour me regarder à travers ses paupières mi-closes, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne crois pas réellement que tu vas mourir d'une attaque cérébrale en traversant l'Atlantique, John.

\- Bien. » Je fis courir mes doigts le long de son cuir chevelu, jusque sur sa nuque. « Parce que ça n'arrivera pas. Je te le promets.

\- Mais je serai extrêmement désappointé que tu le fasses. »

Je ris et attirai son visage d'entêté pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime aussi, Sherlock Holmes. » Et il me sembla l'avoir déjà dit mille fois par le passé.

« John. » souffla-t-il avant de littéralement se jeter dans mes bras.

...

* * *

...

Il se laissait faire, passif sous mes caresses, satisfait, comme je le déshabillais. Je cachai mon sourire tandis que je faisais glisser la robe de chambre de ses épaules puis passais son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Il me regardait, son corps chaud et détendu assis sur mes genoux.

« Espèce d'enfant gâté, dis-je tendrement. Tu es une putain de diva, Holmes. »

Il captura ma main en réponse et mordit mes doigts. Je ris et me penchai pour lui rendre la pareille, goûtant son torse nu du bout de ma langue, puis effleurant un téton de mes dents. Il couina d'indignation, et je mordis plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne et se contorsionne dans mon giron.

« Oh. » soufflai-je comme ses fesses frottaient contre mon entrejambe. « Bon Dieu.

\- Déshabille-toi, John.

\- Dans une minute. » Je promenai ma langue sur sa clavicule et le long de sa gorge, déposant de légers baisers de-ci de-là, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par trembler en récitant mon nom. Ses doigts tiraient sur mon pull, complètement inefficaces. Je capturai sa bouche, emmêlant nos langues, et il gémit et jura et ses mains commencèrent à griffer frénétiquement mes épaules.

« C'est bon ? demandai-je. Sherlock, dis-moi que c'est bon.

\- John. » Son souffle était court et chaud contre ma joue. « John John John. »

Je n'interrompis pas le baiser tandis que je passai ma main entre nous pour défaire sa braguette et descendre brutalement son pantalon jusqu'à sentir le poids de son érection. Ma main se referma autour de son membre et il décolla de mes cuisses, se plaquant désespérément contre ma paume, et les sons qu'il émettait, quelque part entre le halètement et le gémissement, me firent grogner.

« Bon Dieu. »

Je parvins à nous faire rouler jusqu'à ce que Holmes soit plaqué sous mon poids, nos jambes emmêlées dans son pantalon à moitié défait, ma propre érection à l'étroit dans mes sous-vêtements. J'attrapai ses mains dans les miennes et forçai ses bras à rester le long de son corps, puis je balançai mes hanches, juste assez, pas assez, jusqu'à ce qu'il me maudisse et me supplie.

« John John John…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sherlock ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- JOHN ! » Ses yeux aux arcs-en-ciel sous-marins étaient écarquillés, ses pupilles dilatées. « Déshabille. Toi. _Tout de suite_. »

...

* * *

...

Je le pris contre le dossier du canapé. Il se tortillait et haletait sans retenue, coincé entre mon corps et le cuir blanc. Je le préparai avec des doigts tremblants, d'abord hésitants, parce que je ne me rappelais pas… _Bon Dieu, je ne me rappelais pas… Est-ce que je faisais ça bien ? _Mais il se baissa, enfouissant mes doigts profondément en lui, alors ils rencontrèrent sa prostate et les sons qu'il émit étaient complètement inhumains.

« Maintenant, John, souffla-t-il. Maintenant. »

Ce n'était pas comme faire l'amour à une femme. Ce n'était comme rien de ce que j'avais déjà connu. C'était _Sherlock_, _Sherlock_ qui était complètement dingue, _Sherlock_ que je chérissais, et je perdis la tête, m'enfonçant en lui encore et encore, la force de mes mouvements avides faisant se déplacer le canapé.

Il jouit le premier, dans un cri. Je grognai et basculai à mon tour, emporté par des vagues et des vagues d'un amour si puissant qu'il faisait mal, et un instant j'eus envie d'éclater en sanglots.

Puis Sherlock s'effondra et je me laissai tomber sur lui, le nez dans le creux de son aisselle.

« Bon Dieu, dis-je en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. C'était fantastique… Jamais je n'avais…

\- Je sais. » dit-il, et ses longs doigts caressèrent le côté intact de mon visage. Et puis : « John ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que nous avons ruiné le canapé. »


	34. Interlude : Le brouillard

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier pour vos messages, et pour remercier **Gargouilles**, qui comme d'habitude a corrigé ce chapitre à la vitesse de l'éclair. 197 reviews au compteur… Qui postera la 200ième ? Je rappelle que le grand prix à gagner pour l'auteur de la 200ième review n'est autre qu'une carte postale dédicacée par la traductrice elle-même (par moi, quoi) ! ! ! C'est du très lourd !^^

**Note de l'auteur :** Un petit chapitre pour le retour des garçons à Londres, avant que je grimpe moi aussi dans l'avion pour traverser le pays, direction NYC. Contrairement à John, je ne suis jamais calme en avion.

**Résumé du chapitre :** _Bienvenue à Baker Street._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Interlude : Le brouillard**

**...**

Londres était froide et plongée dans le brouillard, comme l'aimait Sherlock. Il tint John par le coude pour sortir de l'avion et descendre sur le tarmac car l'humidité rendait les escaliers glissants, et John était trop occupé à bercer Maddie pour faire attention où il mettait les pieds.

Maddie avait été bougonne pendant quasiment toute la durée du vol transatlantique, et même les sucettes de Jonathan n'avaient pas réussi à la calmer complètement.

« Ses oreilles lui font plus mal que la dernière fois, la pauvre choupinette, diagnostiqua Jonathan. Elle a probablement un début de rhume. »

John avait pris sa température, refusant de laisser l'infirmier de bord le faire à sa place, et Sherlock voyait bien que John paniquait un petit peu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Maddie était malade, loin de là, mais évidemment John n'avait pas de souvenir des fois précédentes, et il était donc bien naturel qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup plus que nécessaire.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut déterminé qu'il n'y avait pas de fièvre que John sembla se détendre, et il géra la mauvaise humeur de Maddie comme à son habitude, avec calme et compétence. Peut-être bien qu'une partie de lui se souvenait des neuf rhumes (plus une otite) que le système immunitaire de sa fille avait déjà vaincus au cours des dix-huit premiers mois de son existence.

Tout comme une partie de lui se souvenait de son amour pour Sherlock.

_Évidemment_, pensa Sherlock tout en guidant John sans en avoir l'air, puisqu'au fond l'amnésie psychosomatique de John était entièrement liée à Mary.

« Attention à la flaque. » prévint Sherlock quand ils arrivèrent sur le tarmac, mais John avait déjà vu la flaque d'eau et la contourna sans problème.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, Sherlock. Tu es pire que Maddie. »

Sherlock lui jeta un regard en coin, mais il ne s'était pas inquiété, pas vraiment, si ? Il s'était montré méfiant pendant toute la durée du vol, certes, mais il n'avait jamais _vraiment_ cru que John ferait une attaque cérébrale, parce que John était incroyablement têtu, et, bien que parfois un peu idiot, il n'était pas _stupide_ et il n'aurait jamais accepté de prendre l'avion s'il avait pensé qu'il y avait le moindre risque – même le plus infinitésimal – qu'il laissa sa fille orpheline.

Tout de même, Sherlock était bien content qu'ils aient regagné la terre ferme. Il ne faisait pas encore jour, mais le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. John avait l'air fatigué et de mauvaise humeur, mais heureux en même temps. Mycroft grimpait déjà dans la voiture qui les attendait, Jonathan non loin derrière lui. Sherlock regarda la grosse voiture noire avec dégoût.

« Taxi ? » suggéra-t-il, plein d'espoir.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Le brouillard avait déjà recouvert de perles de rosée l'affreux bonnet qu'il portait par-dessus ses bandages. Sherlock détestait ce bonnet. Il pensa qu'il ferait mieux de trouver un bon moyen d'y mettre le feu avant que John ne devienne trop dépendant de ce camouflage.

« Non, dit John en référence à l'idée du taxi. On n'est pas loin de la maison. Tu peux bien supporter ton frère une heure de plus.

\- Une demi-heure, corrigea Sherlock. Nous ne sommes qu'à une demi-heure de route de Baker Street. »

John haussa les épaules. « D'autant plus. Allez, viens. C'est la dernière ligne droite. Et après je veux une tasse de thé et au lit. » Maddie geignit, visiblement d'accord avec ce programme. « Il y a un lit pour moi au 221 ?

\- Oui, John. » dit Sherlock, qui sentit son cœur se serrer un peu à l'idée de John Watson, de retour chez lui, de retour là où on avait besoin de lui. _Avec moi._ « C'est chez toi. Ça a toujours été chez toi. »

...

* * *

...

Mrs Hudson tenta vaillamment de ne pas éclater en sanglots lorsqu'elle vit John, et Sherlock apprécia l'effort, mais c'était apparemment une bataille perdue d'avance. Sherlock se retint de le lui reprocher : John _était_ dans un état terrible, il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, n'était plus que l'ombre de l'homme qu'il avait été six mois plus tôt. En contrepartie, Hudders aurait sûrement pu arrêter un instant de fixer le visage de John avec cet air horrifié pour leur apporter du thé et des biscuits, mais elle semblait trop bouleversée pour se rappeler les bonnes manières.

John toléra ses pleurs et ses étreintes et lui tapota maladroitement la main.

« Je suis désolé, Mrs… euh… Mrs Hudson, dit-il. C'est juste que je ne me rappelle pas… Mais c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer à nouveau, pas vrai ?

\- Oh, John, sanglota Mrs Hudson. Votre joli visage. Sherlock…

\- Du thé, Mrs Hudson. » interrompit-il. Il avait conscience d'être un peu brutal, mais s'en fichait. « John et moi mourrons de faim, et Maddie a besoin de dormir. Arrêtez de geindre et rendez-vous utile. » Il attrapa sa logeuse par l'épaule et la poussa doucement mais fermement vers le 221A.

« Sherlock. » fit John avec son habituel ton de reproche, et Sherlock eut envie de crier de joie rien qu'en l'entendant. Et puis : « Merci, Mrs Hudson, du thé, ce serait parfait. Et peut-être Holmes pourrait-il me montrer là où couche Maddie. »

Cette phrase à elle-seule suffit à transformer Mrs Hudson en véritable fontaine de larmes, mais devant le regard noir de Sherlock elle s'exila tant bien que mal dans sa cuisine.

« Waouh. » souffla John en installant Maddie plus confortablement contre sa hanche. « Juste. Waouh.

\- Mrs Hudson s'en remettra. » dit Mycroft, adossé contre le mur du hall d'entrée. « Mais Dieu sait qu'elle n'a pas versé autant de larmes aux dernières funérailles de Sherlock. Vous avez toujours été son préféré, John.

\- La ferme ! rétorqua Sherlock. Et rentre chez toi. » Il leva la main pour claquer la porte au visage de son frère, mais Mycroft avait déjà disparu dans l'aube montante, ne laissant derrière lui que le sac de Sherlock et la valise de John.

« Bon, commença John après un moment de lourd silence. On monte ?

\- Oui. » Avant que John ne puisse protester, Sherlock prit Maddie. « Vas-y doucement, nous te suivons. » _Je te rattraperai, John. Je te rattraperai toujours_. « Et, John ?

\- Hmm ? » Appuyé d'une main contre le mur, John commençait déjà l'ascension des dix-sept marches, le front plissé par la concentration.

« Bienvenue à Baker Street. »


	35. Interlude : La pluie

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer que nous avons une grande gagnante pour notre concours de la 200ième review : **Hela McCoy** ! ! ! On l'applaudit bien fort, Mesdames et Messieurs ! Rappelons qu'elle remporte ainsi une magnifique carte dédicacée de ma main, ce qui sûrement vaudra très cher d'ici quelques temps (compter deux ou trois mille ans, le temps que ça passe en pièce archéologique).

Plus sérieusement, 200 reviews c'est énorme, et je suis vraiment ravie et émue que cette traduction ait eu un tel succès. Merci mille fois pour vos commentaires si gentils, encourageants et compréhensifs. C'est déjà un immense plaisir de pouvoir apporter ma modeste contribution au fandom en faisant partager des fics aux non-anglophones, mais recevoir en plus l'accueil de personnes aussi merveilleuses que vous, c'est vraiment la cerise en or massif sur le gâteau. Merci à toutes !

En parlant de personne merveilleuse, je me dois bien sûr de remercier **Gargouilles**, toujours aussi prompte à corriger ces chapitres, et en plus dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

Et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur :** Posté via le wifi capricieux d'une petite chambre d'hôtel à Chelsea. Je tiens pour responsables de toutes erreurs les bits perdus en chemin.

**Résumé du chapitre :** _Il pleut à Londres. John se terre au 221B. Il continue de se doucher, mais plus de se bouger. Sherlock doit le secouer un peu._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Interlude : La pluie**

**...**

John se terrait au 221B, ne semblait absolument pas pressé de retourner dans les rues de leur ville. C'était tout à fait classique : le retrait de la vie sociale était un effet secondaire attendu suite à un traumatisme physique et psychologique, et Sherlock était prêt à laisser à John tout le temps dont il aurait besoin – jusqu'à _un certain point_ – mais en réalité ce manque d'enthousiasme chez John lui tapait sur les nerfs, surtout quand, deux semaines après leur retour, John ne prit même plus la peine de s'habiller le matin et commença à passer ses journées à traîner dans leur appartement en pantalon de pyjama et T-shirt débraillé.

Au moins le pyjama était-il propre, et John n'avait pas renoncé à sa toilette, et il ne négligeait absolument pas Maddie, aussi semblait-il à Sherlock que son amant n'avait pas encore complètement succombé à un épisode dépressif, mais tout laissait à croire qu'il en prenait le chemin. Sherlock connaissait bien la différence entre une simple mauvaise humeur et cette autre chose, ce trou noir plus sombre que la nuit qui tendait à vous aspirer pour des mois, voire parfois des années. Sherlock avait déjà sauvé John Watson de cet anéantissement une fois par le passé, et il était déterminé à le sauver encore une fois.

« Il ne mange pas grand-chose, admit Mrs Hudson quand Sherlock la prit à part au 221A. Il donne tous ses biscuits à Maddie, mais comment lui en vouloir ? C'est un papa si attentionné. Et il boit des litres de thé, Sherlock. Mais le reste reste là à refroidir. Il est devenu aussi difficile que vous, Sherlock. » Elle tapota son bras, la bouche pincée. « Il faut que vous le fassiez sortir. Je garderai le bébé. Faites-le sortir, lui faire voir un peu le monde extérieur ne lui fera pas de mal. »

Sherlock savait que John ne craignait pas tant que ce monde extérieur lui fasse mal plutôt qu'il le prenne en pitié, mais la suggestion de Mrs Hudson lui sembla inhabituellement pertinente. Aussi, par ce mardi après-midi pluvieux attendit-il que John soit sous la douche – ce qui se produisait de plus en plus tard – pour emmener Maddie chez Mrs Hudson.

Il enfila ensuite son manteau, enroula son écharpe autour de son cou, enfila ses gants et s'installa sur le canapé pour attendre.

Lorsque John sortit de la douche, pieds nus, la peau rougie et l'air endormi, portant un bas de pyjama à rayures et absolument rien d'autre, Sherlock dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir son petit soupir d'appréciation.

John s'arrêta, une serviette blanche à la main, et leva son sourcil valide en direction de Sherlock. « Tu sors ? Lestrade t'a proposé une nouvelle enquête ?

\- Non. » Apparemment, le mauvais temps avait émoussé l'enthousiasme des criminels londoniens, ce qui représentait une grande partie du problème de Sherlock. Une enquête intéressante aurait été une excellente excuse pour pousser John hors de l'appartement, mais New Scotland Yard se montrait désespérément peu coopérative. « J'ai faim.

\- Ah ? » John se passa la serviette sur la tête, frottant vigoureusement sur la moitié intacte de son crâne, et avec précaution là où du tissu cicatriciel commençait à se former le long des sutures. La chair autour des points de suture était blanche et boursouflée, et rouge et fripée au niveau du point d'impact.

Sherlock savait que John trouvait ses cicatrices affreuses. Sherlock les trouvait magnifiques, car l'entrelacs de chair et d'os signifiait que John était toujours en vie.

« Sherlock ? » John s'arrêta, fixant Sherlock de ses yeux bleus et présentement suspicieux. « Où est Maddie ?

\- En bas. » Sherlock se leva. Il enfonça l'une de ses mains gantées dans la poche de son manteau pour jouer avec le petit écrin à bijou qu'il avait pris l'habitude de garder sur lui. « Nous sortons. »

John se renfrogna puis se détourna. « Il pleut, Sherlock. Il fait froid. Allume un feu et restons à l'intérieur. On va trouver quelque chose de bien ridicule à la télé, d'accord ? »

Sherlock suivit John à travers le hall d'entrée et jusque dans leur chambre.

« Angelo nous attend. » annonça-t-il. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Angelo avait toujours une table réservée pour Sherlock.

« Sors, toi, si tu veux. » John balança la serviette au pied de leur lit et se mit à farfouiller dans l'armoire de Sherlock à la recherche d'un des T-shirts particulièrement miteux qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de partager. « Ramène-moi quelque chose. J'allumerai le feu pendant ce temps-là, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Non, John. » Sherlock se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il posa ses doigts gantés sur l'épaule de John et la pressa. « Nous sortons. Toi. Et moi. Tu as perdu trois kilos depuis que nous sommes rentrés de New York. Tu ressembles à un cadavre – et je ne dis pas ça à cause de ton crâne, même si j'ai bien compris que ça t'arrangerait de le penser. Mycroft a pris l'habitude de m'envoyer quotidiennement un message pour connaître ton poids, et je sais très bien que tu as envoyé Mrs Hudson t'acheter de nouveaux pantalons. Ce ne sont pas les maux de tête… » Sherlock adoucit sa poigne sur les épaules de John. « Tu as arrêté les antalgiques il y a cinq jours. Ce sont tes nerfs. »

John se dégagea. Il s'assit au bord du lit et enfila le T-shirt de Sherlock, tirant le tissu souple sur son abdomen menu, presque squelettique. Ses dents serrées avec entêtement, il déglutit plusieurs fois. Sherlock savait qu'il luttait pour contenir un accès de colère, parce que la colère avait toujours été pour John une échappatoire toute trouvée lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses émotions.

« Je ne sais pas comment prendre soin de toi, John Watson, avoua Sherlock. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, mais ça a toujours été l'inverse. Je ne sais pas _comment_ faire, et habituellement je ne me donnerais même pas la peine d'apprendre, mais là c'est toi, John, et tu es en vie mais tu ne vis pas, pas vraiment. Alors… S'il te plait. Viens dîner avec moi. Porte cet affreux bonnet, si tu veux. Nous allons manger, et nous allons parler – ou nous n'allons pas parler – et après nous rentrerons à la maison, nous nous assiérons près du feu et nous raconterons à Maddie à quel point son papa est un homme courageux.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, Sherlock, ne me traite pas comme si j'avais dix ans.

\- Tu n'as pas de lésion cérébrale, et tu n'es pas un enfant. » Sherlock mima la validation de ces deux points sur une liste imaginaire. « Mais tu es mon autre moitié, John, et j'ai besoin de toi dehors dans les rues de la ville, que ce soit à mes côtés pour une enquête, couvrant mes arrières quand nous courrons sur les toits ou me tenant la main dans les ruelles obscures. » Il ne put retenir un soupir. « C'est plus difficile que le boitement psychosomatique, John, parce que je ne peux pas le faire disparaître. La cicatrice sera toujours là, dans un miroir, dans un reflet dans la fenêtre, dans le regard de pitié d'un imbécile. Il faut que tu m'aides un peu. Je t'en prie. »

L'expression de John s'était adoucie. Il regardait Sherlock fixement, l'air pensif. Sherlock souhaita pouvoir lire ses pensées, mais John avait toujours été difficile à cerner, et parfois les choses les plus évidentes ne lui venaient même pas à l'esprit.

« Angelo… dit John doucement. Notre premier dîner, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, confirma Sherlock. Et beaucoup ont suivi.

\- Bon Dieu. D'accord. » John relâcha son souffle. « Bien. Oui. Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller, et on va y aller. Mais on fait seulement l'aller-retour chez Angelo, c'est clair ? Appelle ton frère avant qu'on parte, demande lui d'envoyer quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur Maddie et Mrs Hudson pendant notre absence. »

Sherlock sourit, son cœur battant juste un peu plus vite. Il se pencha pour planter un baiser sur la bouche de John puis se retourna.

« Mets ton nouveau pantalon noir, ordonna-t-il. Mrs Hudson a bien plus l'œil que toi pour choisir les vêtements qui te vont. Et mon pull bleu. Il cachera ta hanche endommagée et fera ressortir la couleur de tes yeux. Les gens oublieront ton affreux bonnet à l'instant où ils verront tes yeux. »

John renifla, amusé, mais se tourna vers l'armoire de Sherlock et commença à fouiller parmi les vêtements. Sherlock sifflota joyeusement tandis qu'il parcourait l'appartement, s'arrêtant un instant pour regarder par la fenêtre la pluie battante qui tombait.

Cette soirée, décida-t-il, allait être merveilleuse.


	36. Chapitre 36

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comme pour chaque chapitre, je suis très reconnaissante à **Gargouilles** pour la correction. C'est grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire cette traduction sans vous heurter à des fautes d'orthographe débiles ! (rappelons que « débauche » et « débouche » n'ont pas du tout le même sens). Et merci à toutes pour vos messages.

Une petit tour chez Angelo ? Bon appétit !

**Résumé du chapitre :** _Angelo n'aime pas le bonnet de John. Sarah Sawyer, co-conspiratrice._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 36**

**...**

Le restaurant d'Angelo était fabuleux. J'en tombai amoureux sur le champ, et pas seulement parce que mon estomac se réveilla et se souvint qu'il pouvait avoir faim à l'instant même où nous franchîmes la porte. C'était peut-être une réponse pavlovienne, mais vraiment, je ne crois pas avoir jamais senti un _air_ aussi foutrement appétissant que l'air qui remplissait la salle chez Angelo.

« Par ici. » Holmes toucha mon coude et m'indiqua une table près de la fenêtre. J'étais trop occupé à me retenir de baver pour faire très attention à la décoration. Je remarquai vaguement les larges fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière, des chandelles éteintes, des conversations à voix basses avant que le propriétaire ne se jette sur nous tel un ouragan de bonne humeur.

« Sherlock ! John ! » L'homme bedonnant ne lésinait pas sur l'effusion de joie, les yeux brillants et l'accueil larmoyant. Il nous étreignit tous les deux. Il sentait les pâtes et la sauce bolognaise. Mon estomac réclama bruyamment et de manière très embarrassante à manger.

« John, dit mon étrange colocataire avec un sourire en coin, arrête de fixer Angelo et assieds-toi. Il va finir pas croire que tu as oublié à quoi il ressemblait.

\- Oh, bien sûr. » Si Sherlock voulait continuer son petit manège de John-Watson-n'est-absolument-pas-foutrement-amnésique, je jouerais le jeu. Pour le moment. Après tout, je n'avais jamais raté une interro surprise de toute ma vie. « Désolé, Angelo. Bon Dieu, je suis affamé. Si vous nous apportiez la même chose que d'habitude ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tout ce que vous voudrez ! » Angelo m'assena une grande claque dans le dos avant de disparaître.

Je pris le siège tournant le dos à la fenêtre et étirai mes jambes, forçant les muscles à se détendre. Sherlock était perché sur le bord de sa chaise de l'autre côté de la table, il regardait la rue passante pas dessus mon épaule.

« Alors, me lançai-je. Est-ce que ce serait vraiment si difficile ?

\- Quoi ? » demanda Holmes, ramenant son regard aux arcs-en-ciel sous-marins vers mon visage avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Sans que je sache dire quand, ses jambes s'étaient mêlées aux miennes sous la table. Je décidai d'ignorer cette intrusion, parce que ce type avait des putains de longues jambes, et parce que j'aimais sentir la chaleur de ses muscles contre les miennes.

« Tu sais, ce serait peut-être plus simple pour tout le monde si je disais juste 'Désolé, j'ai pris un choc à la tête, je ne me rappelle ni de votre nom ni de votre tronche, mais je suis quand même enchanté de vous re-rencontrer'. »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Il a déjà déduit que tu avais reçu un choc à la tête. Et lui non plus n'aime pas ton bonnet. » Il attrapa une fourchette à salade et fixa ses dents d'un air mauvais. « Donner des explications est une mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Angelo arriva littéralement en coup de vent pour nous déposer une bouteille de vin rouge accompagnée de deux verres ainsi qu'une corbeille de pain chaud. Il était à peine plus de midi, mais la bouteille avait l'air prometteur, et je décidai que je pouvais bien me faire un petit plaisir de temps en temps. Je me servis en m'efforçant d'ignorer le fait que notre hôte regardait effectivement mon bonnet en fronçant les sourcils. Je croisai son regard, et Angelo sursauta, embarrassé d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac.

« Il vous faut une bougie ! » décida-t-il, et il repartit à toute allure.

« On est en pleine journée, protestai-je, mais Holmes se contenta de sourire.

\- Nous avons toujours le droit à une bougie, dit-il en jouant avec la fourchette. Nous en avons déjà parlé plusieurs fois. Sois plus attentif, John.

\- Je m'en souviens, c'est juste que je ne t'avais pas cru. » Je chopai un morceau de pain et grognai comme le sel et le beurre fondaient sur ma langue. « Oh, bon Dieu, c'est absolument délicieux.» Je mâchai avec enthousiasme et décidai que Holmes pouvait me traîner chez Angelo aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Nous allions manger chez Angelo tous les jours. Deux fois par jour, même. « Putain, ce que c'est bon. Pourquoi, alors ? Pourquoi donner des explications serait une mauvaise idée ? »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Sherlock que je surpris à me regarder, et ce n'était pas mon bonnet qu'il fixait. Sa jolie bouche était entrouverte, le bout de sa talentueuse langue visible contre sa lèvre inférieure. Son cou et ses joues étaient en train de se teinter de rouge. Mon cœur bondit devant cette vision.

« John, commença-t-il langoureusement. Peut-être qu'après tout nous pourrions prendre à emporter… »

J'éclatai de rire : je ne pus m'en empêcher. « Pas question. C'est toi qui m'as traîné de force ici. On mange. Ici. On ramènera le dessert à la maison. » Je lui souris : c'était une promesse. Depuis la première fois en plus d'une semaine, je me sentais à nouveau moi-même. « On le mangera au lit, d'accord ? »

Il reposa la fourchette et captura ma main pendant que je me servais un autre morceau de pain. « Donner des explications est une mauvaise idée parce que tu détestes la pitié, John. Et parce que les explications sont compliquées, et inutiles sur le long terme. La mémoire te revient. »

Je pressai ma paume contre la sienne et souris tristement en regardant nos doigts enlacés. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Holmes ?

\- C'est évident. » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est toi qui nous a guidés jusqu'ici, John. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que marcher à côté de toi. Tes pieds ont retrouvé leur chemin. Et puis, là où tu t'es assis.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Tu as pris ta place habituelle. A notre table habituelle.

\- C'est toi qui m'as désigné cette table. Et j'ai pris la chaise la plus éloignée. Ça s'appelle la politesse, Sherlock. »

Il se contenta de hausser à nouveau les épaules, et serra ma main. « Peut-être, John. Mais peut-être pas. »

...

* * *

...

Mrs Hudson me surprit à essayer d'enlever moi-même mes points de suture devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

« John ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et, de surprise, j'en lâchai les ciseaux et la pince. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Heu… » Je croisais dans le miroir son regard scandalisé. « Le docteur ?

\- Sur vous-même ? John, ne soyez pas idiot ! Vous allez vous couper une oreille, ou pire encore… »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. « Mrs Hudson, ça me paraît tout à fait improbable. J'aurais pu demander à Holmes, mais il a dû partir en urgence. Une histoire d'incendie en proche banlieue, et de cendres. » Mrs Hudson n'avait pas complètement tort, cependant. Enlever ses propres points de suture s'avérait un poil plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas tout simplement allé au cabinet médical ? Sarah s'occuperait de vous ! Et qui sait quel genre de _microbes_ doivent traîner dans cet appartement ! Ce n'est pas vraiment… hygiénique… non ?

\- C'est sûr. » Elle avait raison, mais je n'avais pas encore réussi à admettre que je ne pouvais me souvenir d'aucune autre option. « Sarah qui ?

\- Oh, John. » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle était là, cette pitié dont Sherlock essayait de me protéger – et il avait raison, je la détestais. « Venez, allons chercher Maddie. Je vais vous y emmener, et vous serez soigné correctement ! Quel soulagement ce sera de ne plus voir ces horribles bouts de fil noir, n'est-ce pas ? Sherlock va être tellement étonné quand il rentrera ! »

Elle s'affaira, s'occupant de mille choses, cachant ses larmes.

...

* * *

...

Sarah Sawyer fut une bénédiction. Une fois à son cabinet – j'avais laissé Maddie et Mrs Hudson dans la salle d'attente – elle m'examina minutieusement, le regard plein d'une curiosité toute professionnelle, sans aucun signe de dégoût ni de sympathie.

« John Watson, me gronda-t-elle gentiment pendant que je m'installais sur la table d'examen. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Une balle dans le crâne. »

Elle émit un petit couinement incrédule, puis se pencha vers moi, toute excitée. « Vraiment ! Et tu n'es pas mort ? C'est incroyable ! Regarde-moi ça, c'est vraiment moche… Oh, désolée ! » Elle ne semblait pas vraiment l'être. « Pas les points de suture, juste l'entaille. Les points de suture sont très bien faits. Par quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait, c'est sûr. » Ses doigts froids tripotèrent ma cicatrices. « Ça s'est passé il y a combien de temps ?

\- C'était une américaine, dis-je. Elle a bien bossé. Les sutures sont un peu serrées, quand même. Et c'était il y a presque un mois. »

Je la regardai du mieux qu'il m'était possible pendant qu'elle tenait mon menton. Elle était petite, charmante, et très sûre d'elle. Mrs Hudson m'avait dit que nous avions été amants, brièvement, puis amis pendant bien plus longtemps. Je comprenais pourquoi. Sarah Sawyer était le genre de fille qui faisait se sentir bien dans sa peau.

Mrs Hudson m'avait aussi dit que Mary n'avait pas voulu qu'elle soit invitée à notre mariage.

« Tu as essayé de les retirer toi-même, John ?

\- Un peu. En fait ce n'est pas si simple que ça de couper un fil de suture quand on se voit à l'envers dans le miroir. »

Elle rit, et je lui souris.

« Ils ont bien cicatrisé, à part ça. » Elle recula. « Je te les enlève, ça sera fait en un rien de temps. Qui tu vois comme neurologue ?

\- Personne. »

Elle s'arrêta, mit les mains sur les hanches et me lança un regard de réprimande. « John Watson, après une blessure comme celle-là ? Il va te falloir des radios de contrôle, et de la chirurgie reconstructrice. A moins que tu ne veuilles garder une entaille dans ta tête pour le reste de ta vie. Et les effets secondaires ? Tu en as eus ? Une diminution de l'appétit, visiblement. Des maux de tête ? Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait. Quoi d'autre ? »

_Mary n'avait pas voulu qu'elle soit invitée à notre mariage._

« Oui. » répondis-je, parce que j'avais soudainement besoin d'une amie, de quelqu'un qui pourrait me regarder sans appréhension, sans rien attendre de moi, sans ce petit pincement de culpabilité qui était toujours présent, mal caché derrière les arcs-en-ciel sous-marins.

« Des pertes de mémoire. Beaucoup de pertes de mémoire. En fait, j'aurais juré que je ne te connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, Sarah, si ma logeuse ne m'avait pas aidé. Mais j'essaie de garder ça secret, parce que Holmes pense que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Alors, tu sais… N'en parle à personne. » Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de parler. « Oh, et tant que j'y suis, il y a ces brûlures sur mes bras, peut-être que tu pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil et me dire ce que tu en penses ? »


	37. Chapitre 37

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je voudrais dire un grand merci à la merveilleuse **Gargouilles** pour sa correction et ses remarques désopilantes. Et merci aussi à vous toutes les lectrices ! Cette histoire touche à sa fin : j'ai entamé la traduction du dernier chapitre. Sauf cas de force majeur, elle sera donc terminée à temps pour la nouvelle saison de _Sherlock_.

Bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre :** _Encore des roses blanches. Un peu de cul. Et puis un hypnothérapeute. _

...

* * *

...

...

**Chapitre 37**

...

« Marchons. » décidai-je en prenant Maddie des bras de Mrs Hudson avant de les entraîner toutes les deux à l'extérieur du cabinet médical.

Maddie passa ses petits bras autour de mon cou. Elle blottit son visage contre mon menton dans un geste affectueux. Mrs Hudson semblait moins convaincue.

« Marcher ? répéta-t-elle. Mais c'est tellement loin, John. Maddie va bientôt avoir faim, et si Sherlock est déjà rentré…

\- C'est le cas. » J'avais reçu au cours des vingt dernières minutes plusieurs messages, de plus en plus irascibles, tous signés 'SH'. Je ne les avais pas ignorés, mais je ne m'étais pas non plus montré très communicatif. « J'ai quand-même envie de marcher.

\- John…

\- Mrs Hudson. » la coupai-je, un peu trop brutalement, ce dont je me sentis coupable. « Désolé. J'ai besoin de me changer un peu les idées. Et puis il ne pleut plus. C'est une belle journée. Laissez-moi voir un peu Londres, nous prendrons un taxi quand Maddie commencera à fatiguer.

\- D'accord. » Mrs Hudson couvrit ses cheveux avec un chapeau presque aussi laid que le mien, mais avec plus de froufrous. « Mais vous me laisserez porter Maddie si vous avez besoin de souffler.

\- Ça marche. »

Je n'avais pas besoin de souffler. J'avais besoin de Maddie près de moi, besoin de sa chaleur et de son contact et de la promesse d'innocence qu'elle m'apportait. Il y avait deux cartes de visite dans la poche de mon manteau. La première était celle du neurologue recommandé par Sarah. La seconde était plus intéressante.

« C'est un hypnothérapeute avec une formation de psychanalyste, avait expliqué Sarah en extrayant la carte de ses dossiers. _Si_ ton amnésie est psychosomatique, John, il est possible que Peter puisse t'aider. Il est bon dans beaucoup de domaines. » Elle avait rougi légèrement, et je m'étais demandé si elle connaissait personnellement 'docteur Davis'. « Je lui envoie souvent des patients, la plupart du temps pour des problèmes d'anxiété, ou pour arrêter de fumer, ce genre de choses. Mais il est tout à fait possible qu'il soit en mesure de t'aider avec… » Elle fit un geste vague en direction de mon crâne. « …ces choses dont tu ne veux pas te rappeler.

\- Merci. » Nous avions tous les deux baissé les yeux vers mes avant-bras dénudés et les brûlures quasiment guéries que dévoilaient mes manches relevées. Brûlures au second degré, il m'avait semblé, et Sarah était d'accord avec moi. Concordantes avec des éclaboussures. J'avais joué avec quelque chose de chaud et liquide, et probablement en plus grande quantité qu'un simple bol de potage.

À présent, le petit rectangle de carton dans ma poche me semblait aussi lourd qu'une pierre. Je n'étais pas sûr d'appeler le docteur Peter Davis. Mais ne pas le faire serait me dégonfler.

« Papapapa ! s'exclama Maddie en s'agitant contre mon torse. « Papapapa !

\- Oui ma chérie. » J'enfouis mon nez dans ses boucles. « Papa est là. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

\- Un lapin dans les nuages, expliqua Mrs Hudson en le pointant du doigt. « Et celui-là, Maddie, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Chochon ! » cria Maddie.

Je ris, parvenant simultanément à slalomer entre les passants et à examiner les nuages blancs au-dessus de nos têtes. « Et celui-là, ce ne serait pas un canard ?

\- Cana' ! » approuva Maddie, ravie. Mrs Hudson rayonnait.

Londres s'agitait autour de nous, exaltante. Les rues et les bâtiments vibraient des bruits de la vie moderne tandis que les briques usées et les pavés rappelaient des fantômes partis depuis longtemps. J'avais aimé cette ville toute ma vie. Je voulais que ma fille l'aime aussi.

« Depuis deux semaines, je me cachais. » réalisai-je à voix haute.

\- Oh, John. » Mrs Hudson me tapota le bras. « C'est bien normal. Vous avez subi un choc terrible. Vous ne vous reconnaissez plus vous-même, je le sais. Mais comme le disait mon mari : 'le cœur se souvient'.

\- C'était un romantique.

\- Oh non, vraiment pas, répondit ma logeuse. Mais il manipulait les mots avec brio. Et parfois il était moins stupide que d'habitude. »

Nous tournâmes à un coin de rue et manquâmes de percuter une jeune vendeuse de rue aux bras chargés de roses.

« Oh ! fit la fille, qui faillit en laisser tomber ses fleurs. Pardon, Monsieur. Pardon Mamie. Je ne regardais pas devant moi.

\- Pas de problème. » Je souris légèrement, parce que c'était une toute petite jeune fille, pleine de taches de rousseur dans ses vêtements tout noir et ses Doc Martins éraflées. Son nez était orné de bien plus de piercings que ce qui était socialement accepté, et j'étais à peu près sûr qu'elle était plus jeune que ce qu'elle prétendait.

« On sèche l'école ? » demandai-je, amusé.

La fille rougit, prise en flagrant délit.

« Ooooooh ! s'exclama-t-elle, évitant la question. Quel joli bébé ! Comment tu t'appelles, ma choupette ? »

Maddie gloussa et tendit une main vers les fleurs. « Jo'i, jo'i !

\- Ne touche pas, Maddie. » la prévint Mrs Hudson, mais la fille secoua la tête.

« Pas de souci, Mamie. Elles n'ont pas d'épine. » Elle tira une unique rose blanche du bouquet qui ne comportait autrement que des roses rouges. « Tiens, c'est pour toi. » Avant que j'aie pu protester, elle donna la fleur à Maddie. Ma fille mit le bouton contre son nez, ravie et fière comme un paon.

« Oh, fis-je, charmé malgré moi. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas…

\- Pas de souci, répéta la fille avec un grand sourire. C'est gratuit pour vous, Monsieur, et pour votre bébé. Passez une bonne soirée. » Elle fit un geste d'adieu à ma fille conquise, puis repartit en frappant le trottoir de ses lourdes bottines.

« Eh bien, dit Mrs Hudson, l'air dubitatif, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un de ces vendeurs donner une fleur gratuitement.

\- Parfois, un miracle se produit, Mrs Hudson. » répondis-je, pensant à la magnificence de ce pétale blanc à côté des yeux bleus de Maddie. « Mais vous aviez raison, il est temps de ramener Maddie à la maison. On va appeler un taxi. »

...

* * *

...

Holmes nous attendait, non pas au 221B, mais sur le perron. Il était habillé comme pour sortir, avec son écharpe et ses gants, mais semblait bloqué devant Speedy où il faisait les cent pas.

Lorsque nous émergeâmes du taxi, son visage se fit dangereusement inexpressif.

« Où étiez-vous ? demanda-t-il. Vous êtes partis depuis des heures !

\- Idiot, répliquai-je affectueusement. Nous étions au cabinet médical, tu le sais. Je t'ai envoyé un message. Plusieurs, même. Et ne me dis pas que cette vendeuse de fleurs ne fait pas partie de ton réseau.

\- Une vendeuse de fleurs ? » Il cligna des yeux.

\- Oui. » Mrs Hudson déverrouilla la porte. « Je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi jolies roses. Maddie en a eu une. Pas vrai, Maddie ? »

Maddie brandit la rose. « She'ock ! »

A mon grand étonnement, ses yeux aux arcs-en-ciel sous-marins s'emplirent d'une véritable fureur.

« A l'intérieur, ordonna-t-il. Maintenant !

\- Bon Dieu, protestai-je. C'est toi qui me harcèles depuis une semaine pour que je sorte plus ! »

Holmes nous poussa quasiment dans l'immeuble. Il claqua la porte derrière nous, et je réalisai à ma grande surprise qu'il serrait les dents, visiblement enragé. Mrs Hudson commença aussitôt à s'affairer, sachant visiblement – comme je commençais moi-aussi à le comprendre – qu'une tempête était sur le point d'éclater.

« Maddie, ma chérie. » Elle me prit gentiment ma fille de mes bras. « Allons mettre cette jolie fleur dans un vase. _Quelqu'un_ fait un caprice.

\- Cap'ice ! rit Maddie. She'ock, cap'ice !

\- Oh, nom de Dieu ! » Sherlock saisit le devant de mon manteau. « Bande d'idiots ! John, monte.

\- Lâche-moi. » J'attrapai ses poignets et le repoussai. Ce n'était pas évident de bouger dans le petit espace, mais s'il voulait la bagarre, je serais plus qu'heureux de faire rentrer de force un peu de bon sens dans son crâne épais. « C'est quoi ton problème, putain, mec ?

\- _Mec_. » Il rit, un rire affreux, et enfouit ses mains gantées dans ses cheveux. « John. Je pensais que vous seriez à la maison.

\- Je t'ai envoyé un message, lui rappelai-je, ma colère en partie retombée. Je t'ai dit que j'allais me faire enlever mes points de suture. » Je souris – pas un sourire très gentil – et enlevai mon chapeau. « Tu vois ? Tous ces affreux fils noirs sont partis. Maintenant il ne reste plus que l'affreuse cicatrice, mais au moins ça ne me démange plus autant. »

Holmes jeta un coup d'œil à ma tête. Il prit une grande inspiration, expira lentement. Il enleva ensuite ses gants, les rangea dans sa poche, et me tendit une de ses mains pâles.

« John. S'il te plaît. Est-ce qu'on pourrait continuer là-haut ? »

La caresse de ses doigts me calma. Je soupirai, puis hochai la tête. Je le tirai derrière moi le long des dix-sept marches de l'escalier.

« Mauvaise journée ? » demandai-je sans me retourner. « Les cendres n'étaient pas bien ?

\- Les cendres étaient acceptables. » Il s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée du premier étage et serra ma main, presque un signe d'excuse. « Ton absence ne l'était pas.

\- Idiot. » Je soupirai et le laissai m'attirer à lui. « Ça fait des jours que tu me prends la tête pour que je sorte, et quand je le fais tu piques une putain de crise ? Fantastique.

\- Hmmmmm. » Sa bouche était douce contre mon front, sa main libre s'enfonça sous mon pull, froide mais familière et aimée. « J'avais des projets.

\- Oh ? » Je ris doucement tandis que mes propres mains se plaquaient contre la bosse dans son pantalon, le faisant gémir. « C'est bien, ça, Sherlock Holmes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me montrerais pas ce que tu avais en tête ? » Je fis tomber son stupide manteau de ses épaules et m'attaquai à son écharpe.

...

* * *

...

Nous avions parcouru la moitié du chemin qui nous séparait de la chambre quand je parvins à faire glisser son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses hanches et à prendre en main son érection, et ses genoux cédèrent et nous basculâmes sur le tapis usé du salon, heurtant la table basse au passage. Je riais encore, contre ses lèvres maintenant, mais ses baisers se firent plus durs et sa langue me réduisit au silence.

Nous nous embrassâmes un long moment, à même le sol, et ce n'était ni doux ni conciliant. Il suça ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse mal, puis grogna quand je mordis le bout de sa langue. Il se recula, haletant, mais je mis ma main derrière sa tête pour l'obliger à croiser mon regard.

« Comme ça ? demandai-je.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres gonflées et humides, son attitude quelque part entre la débauche et la férocité, mais visiblement complètement désespérée.

\- Bien. » Je tirai sur ses boucles, fort, et il jura puis il vola à nouveau ma bouche tout en se débattant avec ma ceinture. Je repoussai ses mains et sa bouche et utilisai mes genoux et mes coudes pour nous faire rouler sur le côté, son dos contre mon ventre, évitant de justesse de nous emmêler dans son pantalon abandonné. Il lutta jusqu'à ce que je morde l'arrière de sa longue nuque en signe d'avertissement, puis il s'immobilisa dans un soupir, tremblant.

« _John_.

\- Je suis là » répondis-je – à la fois une promesse et menace. « Chut, je suis là. »

De mes mains, je caressai son dos, puis, passant sous sa chemise, son torse nu. Il gémit et s'arqua. Je passai un bras autour de son torse pour le ramener contre moi, pendant que ma main libre continuait sa descente, explorait, et puis que mes doigts écartaient ses fesses et traçaient le contour de son anus. Il émit un grognement, long, bas et profond, et se tendit sous mes caresses.

« Oh… _Oh_, John. » Ses frissons se muèrent en tremblements désespérés. Je laissai descendre ma bouche, souriant contre sa chemise, effleurant ses omoplates avec mon nez tandis que ma main se frayait un chemin entre ses jambes et trouvait ses testicules, qu'elle les enveloppait doucement, serrant et relâchant et serrant à nouveau. La base de son sexe était déjà mouillée de pré-sperme, et cette sensation douce et glissante me fit saliver. Encore quelques caresses et ses boules se contractèrent. Ses hanches s'agitèrent malgré mes efforts pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Je déglutis, fort, et fermai les yeux sous l'effet du plaisir qui montait dans mes propres entrailles. « Bon Dieu.

\- Maintenant, John, maintenant ! »

Je le serrai contre moi si fort qu'il devint difficile de respirer, le maintenant immobile alors que ma main libre s'était faufilée devant lui et caressait sa bite, doucement puis fermement puis lentement, l'effleurant à peine. Je souris quand il commença à me supplier, et criai quand il parvint à se plaquer contre moi, frottant ses fesses nues contre le devant de mon pantalon. Et simplement comme ça, de manière inexplicable, mon propre plaisir commença à grandir et se répandit dans mes veines, brûlant.

Tremblant, j'effleurai son gland du bout de mon pouce, puis caressai son membre fermement, une fois, puis deux. Au troisième aller-retour, il jouit dans un cri, convulsant désespérément contre mon entrejambe jusqu'à ce que…

« _Ah_. Mon Dieu. _Sherlock_. » Et je jouis dans mon froc, à bout de souffle et aussi embarrassé qu'un adolescent, grisé par la puissance de son odeur et la sensation de son corps contre le mien. « _Mon Dieu_. »


	38. Chapitre 38

**Note de la traductrice :** Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes. Le Père Noël est passé (un peu en retard) pour déposer ce chapitre plein de smut et même de fluff… J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Comme toujours, ma reconnaissance infinie va à **Gargouilles** pour la correction de ce chapitre, et merci à toutes pour vos messages ! Si vous en avez le temps je vous conseille vivement de lire la note d'auteur qui suit, personnellement je trouve très intéressant d'avoir le point de vue de l'auteur sur sa fic et sur la série en générale.

Bonne lecture !

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est presque terminé, tout le monde ! Merci de m'avoir lue. Ce n'est pas un travail très propre, je sais. Pas ma manière habituelle d'aborder l'écriture. Je n'avais pas de fin de prévu, parce que quand j'ai commencé cette fic c'était une thérapie Mary Morstan, une manière pour moi de gérer mes sentiments post _His Last Vow_. J'aime Sherlock, j'aime John, j'aime Mary, leur face obscure, leur face lumineuse, leurs échecs et leurs triomphes.

Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient destinés à être un trio. Je m'identifie complètement à John Watson. Je crois qu'il les aime tous les deux profondément, différemment, et également. Je crois aussi que ce n'est pas Mary qui s'est mise entre Sherlock et John, mais Reichenbach. S'il n'y avait pas eu La Chute, il n'y aurait jamais eu Mary. John avait Sherlock, Sherlock était le centre de son univers – de manière romantique ou asexuée, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Reichenbach a changé tout ça, et même le retour de Sherlock n'a pas suffi à réparer les dommages qui ont été faits.

CEPENDANT, en tant que personne doté d'une énorme capacité à aimer, et aussi d'une énorme capacité à la loyauté, ET de gigantesques difficultés à faire confiance (Ai-je dit que je m'identifie à John ? J'ai dit ça ?), je ne pouvais imaginer aucune manière pour John de quitter Mary et de revenir auprès de Sherlock. Il a trop d'honneur. Et il s'est convaincu lui-même que Mary est le choix de la « normalité ». Il a UNE DETTE envers Mary qui l'a sauvé après la « mort » de Sherlock. Et il s'est engagé auprès d'elle.

Une promesse a une importance ÉNORME pour quelqu'un comme John Watson.

Mais je divague. La seule possibilité pour moi de remettre John et Sherlock ensemble était d'effacer Reichenbach ainsi que le mariage. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait. Et aussi, je me suis bien amusée avec les lemons (ce qui est aussi inhabituel pour moi).

Comment Moffat et Gatiss le feront-ils ? Je ne sais pas. Je sais qu'ils le feront. Honnêtement, j'ai un peu peur de voir comment ce sera fait. Des gens vont SOUFFRIR. Mais, vous savez : « That's what people DO ».

Enfin, je vous prie d'excuser mon orthographe toujours atroce. J'ai toujours été mauvaise en orthographe. C'est pour ça que dans la vie professionnelle je paie un éditeur pour me relire.

Bisous, et rendez-vous à la fin de l'histoire !

**Résumé du chapitre :** _Un peu de sexe sous la douche. Une alliance. J'ESTOIS LE VOSTRE POUR TOUSJOURS._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 38**

**...**

Une éternité s'écoula avant que nous ne parvînmes à démêler nos membres et nos vêtements. Je pris appui sur la hanche de Holmes pour me relever, et ensemble nous titubâmes jusque sous la douche. Mon colocataire était inhabituellement silencieux, effacé. Je me concentrai sur l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait du pommeau de douche. Dans le désert, nous avions souvent dû nous contenter d'une eau tiède ou froide, ce qui n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose – pas au milieu d'une de ces foutues après-midi où nous crevions de chaud – mais je serai toujours, toujours reconnaissant de pouvoir profiter d'une vraie plomberie.

L'eau coulait sur mon crâne entaillé, autour de mes cicatrices, dans mes yeux et le long de mon nez. Je penchai la tête pour que le flux passe aussi sur mon menton et ma bouche, et je recherchai le savon à l'aveuglette.

Sherlock plaça le pain dans ma main tâtonnante, toujours sans dire un mot. Je savonnai mon crâne et mon visage, soupirai, puis ouvris un œil. Sherlock se tenait debout contre le mur, me regardant avec un visage inexpressif. Il avait clairement l'air gelé.

« Idiot, fis-je en reniflant. Mets-toi sous le jet d'eau. »

Il m'obéit sans protester. Je fis mousser le pain et savonnai ses épaules avec de petits murmures appréciateurs. C'était indéniablement un homme magnifique, probablement trop pour son propre bien. Parfois la simple force de son esprit, de son génie et de sa folie, de sa sagesse et de son immaturité, ce mélange tumultueux dont je commençais à réaliser qu'il était ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui – parfois j'oubliais sa beauté physique devant ce raz-de-marée qu'était tout simplement _Sherlock_.

« Tu es magnifique. » murmurai-je en lavant son dos sur toute sa longueur, enfonçant mes doigts dans les muscles fins de part et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à le faire soupirer et s'enrouler comme un chat. « Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Hmm. »

Au lieu de lever son visage vers le jet d'eau, il avait baissé la tête. L'eau coulait dans ses boucles, les aplatissant au passage, et ruisselait le long de son nez. Je souris et attaquai l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il oscilla un petit peu et s'appuya contre le mur, les paumes contre le carrelage, le jet d'eau s'écoulant à présent non plus sur son visage mais sur ses omoplates.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. » Je choisis mes mots avec précaution, ne voulant pas le vexer, mais c'est bien de la _peur_ que j'avais devinée derrière sa colère. « Mais tu savais où nous étions.

\- Hmm. »

Délicatement, je levai son pied gauche et massai avec le savon sa voûte plantaire et les interstices entre ses orteils avant de refaire la même chose sur le pied droit. Je le sentais se détendre, lentement, un tendon à la fois. Je suspectais qu'il commençait à s'endormir. J'espérais que ce fut le cas. Sherlock Holmes, je l'avais découvert très vite, ne s'endormait pas facilement. Parfois, il fallait l'y forcer.

Sa tête pendait entre ses bras tendus, une bonne partie de son poids soutenu par ses mains pâles appuyées contre le mur de la douche. Je me penchai pour passer sous son bras et m'attaquai à son torse, étalant la mousse de sa clavicule à ses hanches, appuyant et massant ce faisant.

« John. » grogna-t-il confusément. Ses yeux aux arcs-en-ciel sous-marins s'entrouvrirent puis se refermèrent.

« Idiot. » répétai-je, et je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Ce n'était pas le jet d'eau qui faisait picoter mes paupières. « Je t'aime. Je pense que je t'ai toujours aimé. Avant même de te connaître, Sherlock Holmes. La première fois que j'ai ouvert les yeux, et toutes les fois qui ont suivi, ce que je cherchais, ce que j'attendais, c'était _toi_. »

Ses mains bougèrent contre le mur de la douche et sa bouche se releva en un demi-sourire hébété. Je m'accroupis, lavai le devant de ses cuisses puis ses longs fémurs osseux et ses chevilles. Il avait des poils fins partout sur le corps. Ils se dressaient quand mes mains passaient dessus, se tenant tout droit comme s'ils étaient attirés par un courant électrique.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit quand mes lèvres frôlèrent son sexe, mais il ne bougea pas. J'utilisai ma langue et mes dents, précautionneusement, pour faire grandir son érection. Il devint dur rapidement. L'une de ses mains se détacha du mur pour se poser sur ma tête. Je souris et laissai échapper un petit grognement, et ses hanches tressaillirent. Mais il resta parfaitement silencieux.

Je le suçai lentement, le prenant profondément en moi avant de me retirer pour taquiner ses boules du bout de mon nez. Je faisais tournoyer ma langue, parcourais la longueur de son membre et l'engouffrais tout entier, jusqu'à ce qu'il grogne et ne puisse plus garder ses hanches immobiles. L'eau coulait dans mes yeux et le long de mon dos, froide à présent. Il s'enfouit encore une fois en moi avec force, et je m'étouffai un peu, mais je le suivis quand il se retira, le consumant, prenant tout ce qu'il m'offrait, une promesse, une promesse…

Ses deux mains étaient sur ma tête, tirant et poussant. Ça faisait mal, mais je m'en foutais. J'inspirai un mélange d'air et d'eau, souriant alors même que je devais lutter pour respirer, et je l'amenai jusqu'à la jouissance, gémissant longuement et doucement comme son orgasme l'emportait.

Il ne dit pas le moindre mot alors qu'il pulsait dans ma bouche, mais ses jambes tremblaient. Il se retira et tomba à genoux, le visage enfoui dans la courbe de mon cou, sans force.

« Bon Dieu. » Je ris doucement, car nous devenions tous les deux bleus sous cette eau gelée. « Tu ressembles à un cadavre. Allez, viens. Allons te coucher. »

Sa fatigue me rendait frénétique, à l'inverse de ce qu'étaient nos rôles habituels, notai-je. Je le tirai hors de la douche, le soutenant quand il tituba, et le séchai, frottant vigoureusement sa peau jusqu'à la faire rougir. Il marmonna quelque chose quand je frottai sa tête et que ses boucles tirèrent, et je gloussai en le regardant se battre contre le pantalon de pyjama que je lui avais sorti du tiroir.

« Allez, viens, dis-je, toujours nu et frissonnant. Au lit. Mrs Hudson va monter avec Maddie d'un instant à l'autre. Je ne veux pas infliger à cette pauvre femme la vue de ma personne nue comme au premier jour. »

Je le fis rouler dans le lit et remontai les draps doux jusqu'à ses épaules. Je crois qu'il ne s'en rendait même plus compte. J'utilisai la même serviette pour me sécher, puis, à défaut de pouvoir mettre quoi que ce soit d'autre, enfilai sa robe de chambre abandonnée, juste au cas où notre logeuse monterait les escaliers au moment où je traverserais la cuisine à la recherche un nouveau sous-vêtement.

La robe de chambre était trop longue pour moi, mais elle portait l'odeur de Holmes, ce qui était magnifique. Je nouai la ceinture, appréciant la sensation de la soie contre ma peau, mais m'arrêtai quand un objet dans la poche gauche tapa contre ma cuisse. Curieux, je le sortis.

Une petite boîte brune – en noyer peut-être ? Un écrin, le genre de truc pour ranger un bijou de femme, ou peut-être une paire de boutons de manchette. Il y avait une petite attache dorée sur le devant. Je la détachai, ouvris la boîte d'un coup de pouce, et eus le souffle coupé.

« John. »

Il ne dormait pas finalement, ou alors si légèrement que mon petit bruit de surprise avait suffi à le réveiller. J'agrippai la boîte à pleine main, fermai précautionneusement la porte de la chambre à coucher, et revint vers le lit sur lequel Sherlock Holmes avait réussi à se relever sur un coude, son front parsemé de boucles humides. Ses yeux étaient complètement éveillés et circonspects, mais la ligne de sa bouche semblait ferme.

« Tu savais que je l'avais, dit-il d'un ton presque accusateur. Je te l'avais dit.

\- Oui. » Je m'assis sur le matelas et rouvris la boîte. La bague étincelait. C'était un anneau large, doré – comme le veut la tradition – mais noirci et brûlé par endroits. Des gravures couraient sur tout le pourtour, usées là, belles et claires ici. Il me semblait qu'elles étaient de style celtique.

« Bague gravée, dit Holmes. D'époque. Aux environs de 1450.

\- Oui. » Je sortis la bague de son écrin. Elle se réchauffa rapidement au creux de ma main.

« Très ancienne. » continua-t-il, comme s'il pensait que je n'avais pas pigé. « Déjà bien utilisée, visiblement éprouvée, mais toujours en excellent état. Elle a traversé des siècles sans faillir, John. _Des siècles_.

\- Oui, approuvai-je en cachant un sourire. Il y a une inscription à l'intérieur. » A peine visible, mais toujours lisible.

« Oui. » C'était son tour de murmurer son approbation. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Elle dit : J'ESTOIS LE VOSTRE POUR TOUSJOURS. Parce que je le suis, John. _Je le suis_.

\- Oui. » Je l'embrassai avec force. Une litanie de « oui », culminant sur le plus important d'entre eux. « Oui, Sherlock Holmes, oui, je veux t'épouser. Oui, je suis à toi. Pour toujours. » Je l'embrassai encore. « Maintenant, mets-moi ce foutu truc au doigt avant de le perdre. Elle date de 1450 et tu la trimbales partout _dans_ _ta poche_ ? »

Il était tendre et avait les joues rouges et semblait plus surpris qu'il n'avait vraiment le droit de l'être.

« Ce n'est pas officiel tant que… » Mais je le fis taire, posant ma paume contre la sienne, la bague pressée entre nos chairs.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, dis-je. Mets-la-moi maintenant. S'il te plait. »


	39. Chapitre 39

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Nous nous rapprochons de la fin : plus que deux chapitres. Et après la parenthèse de douceur du dernier chapitre, les choses sérieuses reprennent !

Je remercie du fond du cœur **Gargouilles** pour la correction, et merci pour votre lecture et vos messages !

**Résumé du chapitre :** _Mary pourrait bien être plus intelligente que Mycroft._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 39**

**...**

Holmes m'accompagna au cabinet de l'hypnothérapeute en râlant et en trainant des pieds tout le long du chemin. Je l'ignorai autant que possible pendant le trajet en taxi, dans le hall de l'immeuble et dans l'ascenseur, mais quand nous descendîmes au cinquième étage, je finis par craquer, les nerfs à vif, et plaquai une main sur sa poitrine.

« Vas-tu la fermer, bordel de merde ? dis-je. Il ne va pas me faire croire que je suis un lapin ou un poulet, ou me faire régresser à un niveau d'immaturité plus élevé que celui où je suis déjà ! C'est juste un rendez-vous préliminaire. Nous allons seulement discuter. »

Holmes lança un regard noir en direction de ma main et se mit littéralement à bouder.

« C'est une idée stupide, John. Il n'y a aucune donnée fiable suggérant que l'hypnothérapie soit le moins du monde utile dans un cas comme dans le tien…

\- Sarah Sawyer est assez fiable pour moi, déclarai-je en ignorant son murmure dégoûté. Je voudrais savoir ce que le docteur peut me dire. Mais pas avec toi à côté en train de ronchonner et de tout critiquer. Alors va t'occuper ailleurs. »

Ses sourcils se levèrent jusqu'à ses boucles. « John ! Tu ne vas pas y aller tout seul !

\- Oh que si. » Je lui tournai le dos et réajustai mon manteau, repérant la porte du cabinet de Peter Davis avec une légère appréhension. J'avais plus de foi que lui dans l'hypnothérapie : j'avais personnellement vu cette technique aider des soldats récemment revenus du front, et au cours de cette dernière semaine j'avais lu plusieurs articles de revues médicales qui m'avaient rendu plutôt optimiste – Sherlock et sa perplexité pouvaient aller se faire voir.

Holmes se plaça entre la porte et moi.

« John, commença-t-il, cajoleur.

\- Non, fis-je, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied. On en a déjà parlé. Tu vas descendre la rue jusqu'à Bart's et retrouver Molly Hooper pour déjeuner, même si c'est seulement pour la convaincre que tu as besoin d'une nouvelle paire d'yeux– littéralement. Je t'enverrai un message quand mon rendez-vous sera fini. D'accord ? »

Holmes me regarda, les yeux plissés, l'air calculateur. Je supposai qu'il comparait la probabilité que je me prenne pour une poule après ma séance d'hypnose à la probabilité qu'il passe à côté des échantillons de médecine légale qu'il voulait. Je le vis décider que les échantillons étaient de la plus haute importance – les yeux ne restent pas frais éternellement – et qu'il était plutôt improbable que je laisse qui que ce soit me faire croire que j'étais une volaille.

« Je te remercie pour ta confiance. » dis-je avant qu'il n'ait le temps de changer d'avis, ou même d'énoncer à voix haute sa conclusion. Je le fis pivoter vers l'ascenseur et le poussai gentiment. « Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure. Je t'enverrai un message. »

J'avais presque réussi à le remettre dans l'ascenseur quand il planta ses talons dans le sol et se retourna. Je soupirai, mais il me fit taire en se penchant pour déposer un baiser, léger et doux, sur ma bouche.

« Hmm, fis-je, surpris. C'est gentil.

\- Évidemment. » Sherlock se redressa et appuya sur le bouton 'fermeture des portes'. « Essaye de ne pas trop tarder, John. Nous avons des choses à faire. »

Je le regardai, souriant comme les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur mon étrange colocataire, puis redescendis sur terre et me dirigeai d'un pas résolu vers le cabinet du docteur Peter Davis.

...

* * *

...

Le réceptionniste au guichet me renvoya mon sourire hésitant.

« John Watson, annonçai-je. J'ai rendez-vous à onze heures.

\- Parfait. » Il me passa une liasse de papiers attachée à une écritoire à pince, puis un stylo. « Si vous pouviez juste remplir ça.

\- D'accord. »

Il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente, à part moi et le réceptionniste, et il avait franchement l'air de planer.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demandai-je, le regardant en douce pendant que je m'installais sur une chaise comme on en trouve dans toutes les salles d'attente du pays et m'agitais, mal à l'aise, parce que mes fesses commencèrent à s'engourdir instantanément.

« Juste les sinus. » répondit-il, soulignant sa remarque d'un éternuement convulsif. « Mes allergènes me font plus d'effet que d'habitude. » Il frotta ses yeux rougis.

Une horloge sur le mur marquait le temps de son tic-tac pendant que je remplissais le questionnaire médical. Le frottement de mon stylo sur la feuille semblait anormalement fort. Je savais que les psychothérapeutes essayaient souvent de programmer leurs rendez-vous de manière à ce que les patients ne se croisent pas dans la salle d'attente, mais j'étais du genre à juger de la qualité d'un restaurant aux nombres de clients attablés, et ma presque-solitude me rendait à la fois dubitatif et nerveux.

Le réceptionniste annonça bruyamment par l'interphone mon arrivée au docteur Davis, qui n'était toujours pas en vue, puis mit son menton dans sa main, renifla une ou deux fois, et ferma les yeux. Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent. J'avais fini les trois premiers questionnaires et j'en étais à la moitié du quatrième quand le réceptionniste commença à ronfler pour de bon. J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai, décidant que ce n'était pas mes oignons.

Cinq minutes plus tard un autre patient passa enfin la porte. Je notai son apparence sans vraiment faire attention, parce que je bloquais sur les numéros de téléphone à indiquer en cas d'urgence. J'avais noté le numéro de Sherlock, par principe, et parce que si quelque chose m'arrivait il accourrait probablement – du moment qu'il avait pu récupérer ses échantillons d'yeux avant – mais il restait deux espaces vides sous l'en-tête 'contacts', et il ne me venait en tête personne qui aurait pu encore convenir. Les numéros de téléphone dont je pouvais facilement me souvenir étaient tous ceux de camarades de l'armée que je n'avais pas encore recontactés, et ils devaient tous être périmés depuis plusieurs années, à mon avis.

« Merde. » marmonnai-je en essayant de décider si je devais laisser les lignes vides ou inventer des noms et inscrire de faux numéros.

« John. »

Je clignai des yeux et levai la tête. La patiente assise sur la chaise en face de moi me regardait, ses jolis yeux bleus écarquillés et scintillants. Est-ce qu'elle pleurait ?

« C'est moi. » confirmai-je prudemment. Mes épaules se tendirent, mon taux d'adrénaline augmenta. Mon cerveau primaire pensait qu'il y avait un danger dans la pièce, même si tout ce que je pouvais voir était une petite bonne femme avec des cheveux très sombres et très courts, portant un jean, des chaussures fonctionnelles et un pull ainsi qu'un grand sac en toile.

Ma main chercha automatiquement mon arme, mais bien sûr elle n'était pas là. Le réceptionniste avait la tête sur son bureau et bavait, la bouche grande ouverte. Le docteur Davis n'avait à aucun moment montré le bout de son nez.

Je n'avais pas de lésion cérébrale, je n'étais pas un enfant, et je n'étais vraiment pas idiot. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Mycroft avait échoué. Mais Sherlock avait dit que Mycroft ne se trompait jamais.

_Sherlock_.

Je descendis à nouveau la main, cette fois à la recherche de mon téléphone, mais la femme en face de moi secoua la tête.

« S'il te plait, John. » me supplia-t-elle, et les larmes débordèrent. « Ne fais pas ça. Pas tout de suite. Tu es en sécurité. Je veux juste… Je veux juste parler. S'il te plait, laisse-moi juste te parler.

\- Tu es censée être en Turquie, dis-je froidement.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, John. » répondit mon épouse. Elle posa son sac par terre et se leva. Je me tendis, mais elle ne me toucha pas. Elle s'accroupit à mes pieds, regardant mon visage. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, pas tout à fait un sourire, pas tout à fait du chagrin.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle. Elle leva la main, frôlant sans le toucher mon visage détruit. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas… C'était un accident…

\- Quelle partie ? Celle où tu m'as tiré dans la tête, ou bien celle où tu as _encore_ essayé de tuer Sherlock ? » Dans ma main, le stylo en plastique craqua puis se cassa en deux. Je desserrai les doigts et laissai tomber les morceaux. Mary ne sursauta même pas.

« Oui, c'est normal que tu sois énervé, dit-elle. Très, très énervé. Moi aussi, je suis énervée. Regarde, John, regarde ce qu'on s'est fait l'un à l'autre. »

J'attrapai ses doigts avant qu'ils n'atteignent ma cicatrice. Il me fallut faire un effort pour ne pas broyer ses os, les briser comme je l'avais fait avec le stylo. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir d'où venait cette colère, mais sa lente montée était claire et dangereuse, sournoise aussi car je ne m'étais pas attendu à une émotion si puissante.

Je plaçai prudemment sa main loin de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Puis, comprenant subitement, je me levai, menaçant. « Tu ne peux pas emmener Maddie. Bordel de Dieu, tu _ne peux pas_ emmener ma fille. » Je réalisai, malade de cette rage inattendue, que je la tuerais avant de la laisser me prendre à nouveau Madeleine.

Elle me regarda, le chagrin assombrissant son visage, et je jurerais qu'elle vit le monstre qui se débattait derrière mon regard glacé.

« John, dit-elle tranquillement, essayant de me calmer. Ce n'est pas ça. Tout va bien, tout va bien à présent. Je suis venue pour t'aider à te rappeler. »


	40. Chapitre 40

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Et voilà, j'ai la joie et la fierté de vous présenter le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic. Deux jours avant la sortie de la prochaine saison : pari tenu !

Je pensais plancher sur cette traduction depuis un an, mais un coup d'œil à la date de publication m'a rappelé qu'en réalité c'était deux ans. Je remercie du fond du cœur toutes celles qui pendant ces deux années m'ont soutenue par leurs commentaires encourageants, en mettant cette histoire en favori ou en la suivant, et puis je remercie aussi toutes celles qui ont simplement lu sans se montrer (oui, toi tout au fond, je te vois !^^). Je vous adore toutes ! Ce fut un véritable plaisir de partager avec vous cette histoire fantastique. Bien sûr je remercie aussi l'auteur, **OTP221B**, pour avoir écrit cette merveilleuse fic et m'avoir autorisée à la traduire. Et enfin je remercie celles qui m'ont tant aidée par leur relecture, leurs corrections et leurs remarques : **Rose Atsamy** qui a relu les premiers chapitres, et **Gargouilles** pour la suite.

Merci, merci, merci, je ne suis que reconnaissance !

**Note de l'auteur :** Désolée que ça m'ait pris si longtemps. Je trouve Mary très difficile à écrire. Merci de m'avoir lue !

**Résumé du chapitre :** _John choisit. FIN._

...

* * *

...

**...**

**Chapitre 40**

**...**

Je bondis de ma chaise, manquant de bousculer Mary au passage. Elle me regarda silencieusement traverser la salle d'attente et contrôler l'état du réceptionniste. Il ronflait doucement, son pouls était lent et régulier. Un café à moitié bu traînait sur le bureau près de son coude. Je soulevai le gobelet en carton et reniflai le liquide.

« Il va bien, dit la femme qui se trouvait être mon épouse. Il va dormir encore un peu et se réveiller avec un mal de crâne. »

Je serrai le poing, pivotai et passai la tête dans le bureau du docteur Davis. L'hypnothérapeute dormait sur sa chaise, la tête rejetée en arrière, ronflant légèrement. Tout en laissant la porte ouverte pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui, je cherchai une nouvelle fois mon téléphone portable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Mary, toujours agenouillée sur cet affreux tapis de salle d'attente.

« J'appelle le 999 [1].

\- John. » Elle poussa un soupire impatient. « S'il te plaît. » Elle se releva lentement et épousseta son jean au niveau des genoux. « Accorde-moi quelques minutes. Je te le promets, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. Regarde. » Elle fouilla dans son sac en toile. « Je t'ai apporté des choses. »

J'étudiai son visage. Calme, joli, reflétant tout à la fois l'innocence et la confiance en soi. Il y avait de petites rides aux coins de sa bouche. Je me demandai si nous riions souvent, avant.

Elle semblait tranquille tandis qu'elle sortait une liasse de papiers et un petit livre de son sac. Ses épaules étaient détendues, ses mouvements sans précipitation. Ce qui signifiait…

« Qui garde la porte ? » demandai-je, m'arrêtant avec le pouce flottant au-dessus du bouton 'appel' de mon téléphone.

Elle me regarda.

« J'ai toujours des amis à Londres, John, répondit-elle, l'air peu concerné. On me doit quelques services. Preuve en est la croyance erronée de Mycroft que je squatte actuellement une yourte à Ankara. Il n'est pas infaillible, celui-là. Il était peut-être temps que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux. »

Elle me sourit, joyeuse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que ses yeux glissaient sans cesse vers les cicatrices sur mon visage.

« Pas terrible, hein ? » dis-je en glissant mon mobile dans ma poche. « Merci pour ça. »

Mary soupira et m'offrit les papiers qu'elle avait sortis.

« Viens là, dit-elle. S'il te plaît. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que Sherlock ne s'impatiente, et je leur ai dit de le tenir à l'écart. C'est mieux si nous n'avons pas à gérer en plus une de ses crises de colère, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je fus pris de l'envie soudaine, violente et irrépressible d'enrouler mes doigts autour de sa gorge fine et de secouer jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne toute molle. Je pris une grande inspiration, surpris par ce besoin viscéral, et joignis mes mains derrière mon dos, serrant fort, broyant mes articulations les unes contre les autres. Je ne rendrais pas service à Maddie en étranglant sa mère.

« Très bien. » Elle avait dû lire sur mon visage mes envies de meurtre car elle posa les papiers et le petit livre sur la table basse de la salle d'attente et regagna sa chaise. « Jette un coup d'œil. »

Je traversai la pièce en cinq enjambées furieuses. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Les papiers du divorce, répondit-elle. Des vrais, pas la version frauduleuse de Mycroft. Je les ai signés. Il ne manque plus que ta signature pour pouvoir classer le dossier.

\- Quoi ? » J'arrachai les papiers et les feuilletai. « Pourquoi ? »

Sa jolie bouche se déforma en une grimace qui ressemblait beaucoup à du mépris. « Vraiment, John. Je t'ai aidé à faire ton deuil après sa mort. Je t'ai accueilli dans mon lit, et dans mon cœur, et je t'ai rappelé comment vivre. Je m'asseyais dans le lit la nuit pour te regarder dormir, pour te protéger des cauchemars, et ce n'est pas l'Afghanistan qui te mettait dans cet état. Tu as aimé Sherlock Holmes toute ta vie, tu as attendu ce connard dès l'instant de ta naissance.

\- Je t'aimais, toi aussi, dis-je en me haïssant. Je ne t'aurais pas épousée sinon.

\- Tu aimais l'idée de moi. » Elle haussa les épaules, le regard dur. « Jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et que tu comprennes que tu avais fait une erreur. Mais à ce moment-là il y avait un mariage à organiser et Maddie à qui il fallait penser… » Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « J'étais un peu inquiète, John, mais je n'avais pas vraiment peur. Parce que je savais que tu ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner de t'avoir abandonné, pas complètement. Tu en es juste incapable. »

Mes poumons me semblaient oppressés entre mes côtes. Je dus me forcer à inspirer et expirer régulièrement.

« Assieds-toi, John, ordonna mon épouse, légèrement inquiète. Tu m'as l'air un peu pâlichon. »

...

* * *

...

Je refusai de m'asseoir, mais je m'appuyai d'une main sur le dossier d'une chaise tandis que j'attrapai le petit livre.

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le livre était relié avec du tissu damassé lavande et crème. Il semblait lourd dans mes mains, et familier.

« Notre album de mariage. » Je sentais le poids de son regard sur mes cicatrices. « Des photos.

\- J'ai déjà vu les photos, annonçai-je en commençant à reposer l'album. Sur mon blog.

\- Des photos de Maddie, aussi, dit Mary. Des photos d'elle bébé. Ce sont les dernières pages. Regarde-les, John. Je crois que ça pourrait aider.

\- Aider ? » Je serrai les dents. « Je ne veux pas d'_aide_ venant de toi. Tu es une putain de vipère : _l'aide_ que tu as à offrir est mortelle.

\- Tu te trompes, John. » Elle quitta sa chaise et se rapprocha, mais était trop maline pour me toucher. « Jette juste un coup d'œil, d'accord ? Tente le coup. »

_Tente le coup._

J'ouvris le petit album et tournait la première page d'un geste colérique.

...

* * *

...

Le réceptionniste marmonnait dans son sommeil et commençait à s'agiter quand je relevai enfin la tête depuis la chaise où je m'étais finalement effondré. Mary était assise en tailleur sur le tapis à mes pieds. Elle tenait mon téléphone dans sa main. Il me semblait qu'il avait sonné une ou deux fois au cours des dernières minutes, mais j'avais été trop absorbé par mon album de mariage pour y faire vraiment attention.

Je déglutis difficilement.

« Je lui ai pardonné. » dis-je, terminant une conversation que nous n'avions pas vraiment commencée.

« Tu en es sûr ? » me demanda-t-elle en regardant les photographies qui s'étalaient sous mes doigts. « Cet homme-là n'a pas pardonné. »

Elle avait raison. Je pouvais voir dans ces photos de mariage personnelles ce que je n'avais pas su voir sur internet. Il y avait de nombreuses photos de Sherlock et moi, ou de Sherlock et mon épouse et moi. Le photographe que nous avions embauché, bien que n'étant clairement pas le plus malin des meurtriers, affichait un talent évident pour manier l'objectif. Il était parvenu à capturer pléthore de moments intimes, sans que les sujets n'en aient apparemment eu conscience.

Mary riant, rayonnante, vivante. Dans les photos, elle regardait souvent dans ma direction, l'affection et la possessivité lisibles dans l'inclinaison de son corps vers le mien. Ma main sur son épaule, ou autour de sa taille. Protecteur, fier et… désespéré ? Attendant de commencer une nouvelle vie avec une nouvelle compagne, attendant d'être _normal_, attendant que cette idée devienne une réalité.

Sherlock était époustouflant dans son costume de témoin, avec sa peau ivoire et ses boucles noires contrastant sur le gris et lavande. Dans la plupart des photos il regardait ailleurs, ou sur le côté, intimidé par la caméra, comme s'il était atteint de la même peur que les Aborigènes de voir la photo lui voler son âme. La ligne de sa bouche et la courbe de son dos sous son veston parfaitement coupé pouvaient passer pour de la nervosité ou de l'insatisfaction à des yeux non-exercés, mais j'y lus le désespoir.

_Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas dit que je lui brisais le cœur ? _

Ou bien l'avait-il fait ? Parce que le John Watson sur ces photos paraissait résigné sous le vernis du mariage, et ma main autour de la taille de Mary ou sur son épaule était juste un peu trop crispée, mon expression quand je souriais à Sherlock Holmes juste un petit peu trop affable. J'avais déjà vu cette expression sur mon visage auparavant, je me rappelais l'avoir vu sur des clichés pris avec les gars dans le désert. Sur ces photos prises en temps de guerre, je posais devant l'objectif avec exactement le même sourire : si j'arrivai à maintenir ce sourire malgré la peur, tout irait bien.

« Tu n'es pas un homme qui pardonne facilement, John Watson, dit mon épouse. Loyal, oui. Mais tu avances dans la vie en t'attendant à ce qu'on te chie dessus, et quand ça finit par arriver, tu hoches la tête en souriant et tu dis : 'Vous venez juste de prouver que j'avais raison, alors allez vous faire foutre' et après tu… Tu coupes tous les ponts, John, et tu reprends ton chemin.

\- Tu n'es pas ma putain de psy.

\- Pas besoin d'être un psy, John Watson. » Sa main se posa sur mon genou, et je ne l'envoyai pas balader. « C'est évident aux yeux de ceux qui t'aiment. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ait mis tant de temps à revenir ? Ce n'était pas qu'à cause de Moriarty. Sherlock a compris qu'il t'avait perdu à l'instant même où il n'a pas heurté le trottoir. Je crois qu'il avait peur de rentrer à la maison et de le voir de ses propres yeux.

\- Alors tout est de ma faute, c'est ça ? » Mes doigts se crispèrent sur le bord de l'album.

« C'est possible, fit mon épouse. Parfois c'est un peu comme marcher au bord d'un champ de mines, avec toi, John. On attend juste que tout pète à cause d'un faux pas.

\- Un faux pas ? » J'attrapai l'album sur mes genoux et le balançai par terre. De l'autre côté de la pièce le réceptionniste sursauta et se releva à moitié, puis reposa sa tête dans ses bras. « Un putain de _faux pas_ ? C'est de _ma_ faute, c'est ce que tu es en train de dire ? »

Elle déplaça sa main de mon genou à mon bras gauche et souleva la manche, dévoilant mes brûlures.

« Tu es un homme bien, John Watson, mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un de facile à aimer, et je ne pense pas que tu le seras jamais. » Elle prit une grande inspiration, ramassa l'album photo sur le tapis et caressa la couverture de ses doigts. « J'espère, pour le bien de Maddie, que tu apprendras comment... t'améliorer »

_M'améliorer_.

...

* * *

...

« Il se réveille. » Je désignai d'un doigt le réceptionniste qui s'agitait.

« Pas vraiment, répondit Mary. Nous avons encore un petit moment, pour nous dire au revoir.

\- Au revoir ? » Surpris, je croisai son regard calme.

Elle rit doucement, mais les coins de sa bouche étaient tombants. « Je suis plus forte que Sherlock Holmes, John. Je ne vais pas m'attacher à un homme qui pense 'menteuse' à chaque fois qu'il prononce mon nom. » Elle regarda à nouveau les brûlures sur mes bras. « Je mérite mieux que ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas emmener Maddie. Je ne te laisserai pas le faire. » Je ne me donnai pas la peine de me lever pour expliciter ma menace. Si elle me connaissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle n'avait pas besoin que je l'en convainque.

Mon téléphone bipa. Mary y jeta un coup d'œil. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle reposa l'album photo et mon téléphone sur mes genoux.

« Deux fois par an, John, dit-elle clairement et avec une affection effrayante. Je veux la voir deux fois par an. Pour son anniversaire, et pour mon anniversaire. N'importe où, je m'en fiche. Ton appartement, un parc… Je m'en fiche. Amène qui tu veux pour t'assurer que je ne la kidnappe pas. Je ne le ferai pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que… » Mon sang tambourinait dans mes oreilles, cascadait derrière mes yeux.

« Et je veux être autorisée à lui écrire des lettres. Lis-les d'abord, si tu veux. Mais permets-lui de me répondre, si _elle_ veut. Je me débrouillerai pour avoir une adresse en poste restante.

\- Tu ne vas pas l'emmener ?

\- Quand elle aura dix-huit ans, John, elle pourra décider si elle veut me voir plus souvent. »

Je respirais laborieusement, haletais presque. Mon poing agrippait les papiers du divorce et les froissait, mais je ne parvenais pas à détendre mes doigts.

« Tu ne vas pas l'emmener. »

Elle épousseta à nouveau son pantalon, puis ramassa son sac et le passa à son épaule.

« Je ne vais pas l'emmener.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, John. » Elle se pencha et déposa le plus léger des baisers sur l'entaille dans mon crâne. « Tu as réveillé mes démons, je n'ai pas d'endroit sûr où m'installer, pas encore, certainement aucun endroit assez sûr pour ma fille. Et je ne veux pas passer le reste de ma vie à me demander quand tu viendras me brûler dans un entrepôt parce que je te l'ai prise. Et puis… » Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent délicatement contre mon crâne. « …c'est le seul moyen pour moi de battre Sherlock Holmes au plus grand des jeux : conquérir le cœur de John Watson. »

Je grimaçai et fuis son contact, l'estomac retourné. Je n'avais jamais frappé une femme de toute ma vie, et je ne comptais pas commencer, mais je voulais qu'elle parte, juste qu'elle parte.

« Je croyais que le jeu était : redonner sa mémoire à John Watson. »

Elle s'arrêta à la porte, haussa les épaules sans se retourner. « Tu finiras bien par la retrouver, John, même Sherlock le pense. Et quand ça arrivera, tu te souviendras que je t'ai donné ta liberté, et confié notre fille, et tu te souviendras combien je l'aime, quelle bonne mère tu as toujours dit que j'étais. C'est un sacrifice beaucoup plus noble qu'un faux suicide, tu ne crois pas ? Je te recontacterai, John. N'oublie pas de remplir les papiers, Sherlock va être fou de joie. »

J'attendis que la porte se soit refermée derrière elle, puis j'attrapai une chaise et frappai la table basse qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Le réceptionniste se réveilla avec une exclamation d'ivrogne. Je m'attaquai au mur, ignorant ses cris.

...

* * *

...

« John ! »

Holmes émergea de l'ascenseur dans un tourbillon de boucles brunes et de manteau noir. Il attrapa mon bras.

« Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, dit-il, l'air vexé.

\- Et tu as pensé qu'après tout j'avais pu me mettre à caqueter ? » demandai-je sèchement. Je pouvais entendre au loin le chant de sirènes qui se rapprochaient. Je ne pensai pas que ni le docteur Davis ni son réceptionniste n'avaient subi de dommages définitifs, mais ils auraient probablement une sacrée gueule de bois. « Elle n'est pas redescendue par-là, si je comprends bien ? »

Ses yeux aux arcs en ciel sous-marins se plissèrent. Je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau surdoué se mettre en place.

_Rythme cardiaque élevé. Dilatation pupillaire. Jointures des doigts ensanglantées. Morceaux de bois brisés et poussière de plâtre. Clair de Lune…_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il arracha les papiers que je tenais toujours serrés dans mon poing.

« Les papiers du divorce, répondis-je. Et, à ce qu'il semblerait, la renonciation à ses droits parentaux. Signés. »

Holmes se statufia littéralement, sa main agrippant toujours ma manche. Cette fois-ci je ne pus deviner ses déductions, et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir le faire.

« Oh. Oh ! »

Sa magnifique bouche se tordit en quelque chose de presque affreux.

« C'est un jeu, souffla-t-il.

\- Non. » Je n'avais pas pu frapper Mary, mais je pouvais frapper Holmes. Je le poussai, furieux.

\- Si, John, _ça l'est_. » Indifférent à mon attaque sans enthousiasme, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Tu ne vois donc pas ? Elle a donné le coup de départ, installé l'échiquier, elle n'a pas renoncé à…

\- Holmes, sifflai-je. Appelle ton frère et préviens-le qu'il y a un serpent dans son nid. »

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit encore une fois, libérant un flot d'ambulanciers. Je leur adressai un signe de tête et ils s'éparpillèrent autour de nous pour rejoindre le bureau de l'hypnothérapeute.

« Pas maintenant, pas le temps. » Sa main triturait inconsciemment sa bouche, son regard était perdu au loin, mais je remarquai qu'il s'était rapproché de moi jusqu'à me surplomber de manière possessive, sa longue cuisse pressée contre la mienne. « Dis-moi tout ce qu'elle t'a dit, John.

\- Plus tard, déclarai-je, soudain fatigué. Elle ne va pas… Laisse-moi juste… Est-ce qu'on pourrait rentrer à la maison ? »

Il releva brusquement la tête, me jaugeant de son regard calculateur. « Tu es secoué. » diagnostiqua-t-il. Il prit ma main, la serra fort, puis la plaça sur ses côtes. Il était chaud, aimé et familier. « Bien sûr que tu l'es. Bien sûr. John… »

Une des ambulanciers passa la tête par la porte. « Monsieur ? C'est à vous ? »

Elle tenait à la main un petit livre à la couverture lavande avec des roses ivoire. L'album photo du mariage.

« Oui. » dis-je. Mais Sherlock devait avoir perçu mon hésitation, car il s'élança et l'arracha des mains de la jeune femme étonnée.

Il feuilleta l'album, et ses joues pâles se colorèrent de rouge.

« Elle t'a obligé à choisir, murmura-t-il.

\- Non. » Comme il devenait plus tendu, je devins plus calme. Je soupirai, sentant mes épaules se détendre, et lui pris l'album des mains. « Holmes…

\- Elle t'a obligé à choisir. » répéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés, l'air étrangement perdu. Il me sembla que j'aurais préféré des cris plutôt que ce murmure brisé.

« Non. » Jonglant avec l'album, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'il ne puisse esquiver mon regard. J'attrapai le col de son manteau pour l'immobiliser. Il était aussi tendu que les cordes d'un arc. « Sherlock, elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ecoute-moi. J'avais déjà choisi. Il y a longtemps. »

Je pressai un baiser contre sa bouche, léger et doux, comme une promesse. Il eut un mouvement de surprise et s'effondra en avant, m'entraînant contre lui.

_Tu as aimé Sherlock Holmes toute ta vie, tu as attendu ce connard dès l'instant de ta naissance._

« C'est toi. » dis-je, parce que c'était la vérité. « Ça a toujours été toi. »

...

FIN

...

* * *

...

[1] 999 : numéro de téléphone des urgences au Royaume-Uni (équivalent chez nous du 15, 17 ou 18).


End file.
